


Surviving

by Kimako



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Discussion of Abortion, Erwin is a saint, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Forced Pregnancy, Government Conspiracy, Human Trafficking, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Mpreg, Nonbinary Character, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Organized Crime, Post-War, Pregnancy, Pregnant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unplanned Pregnancy, but I love him, but also places with original names, places with canon names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimako/pseuds/Kimako
Summary: In a world devastated by chemical warfare, the human population is declining at an alarming rate. The Paradis Empire is plagued by widespread infertility, food shortages, extreme division between social classes, and an iron-fisted, militaristic government. When Levi, an omega and a smuggler from the slums, gets caught in the act with his two associates, Isabel and Farlan, he learns the true pain of injustice. As Levi is forced to be the victim of society’s needs, he meets Erwin, an alpha who works for the military. With some hard work, new friends, diligent schemes, and a few well-aimed bullets, Levi tries to turn his circumstances into a blessing.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba & Mike Zacharias, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, eruri
Comments: 197
Kudos: 376





	1. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Isabel, and Farlan's effort to pick up supplies takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I tweaked some sentences and made some grammatical adjustments. I also fixed some stylistic things.

The scorching sun shone down on Levi’s back as he carried the last box from inside the military supply warehouse towards the stolen humvee. His usually pristine, inky black hair was matted with sweat and stains like watercolor covered his old, gray tank top. Levi was sure he’d picked the worst day of the year to wear long pants, sweatpants at that. Although they were his favorite (and only) pair of sweatpants, they were black and terribly hot. It was miserable. He wiped his brow, glancing at his two companions as he added the box to a pile behind the vehicle. 

Levi hated the way grains of sandy soil snuck into his worn boots. He’d decided to forgo buying a new pair; there were better ways to spend his hard-earned money, especially since food prices were going up again. Besides, he could patch up his trusty boots if he needed to. He’d gotten them years ago because Isabel forced him after the soles of the last pair were broken beyond repair. However, he lived by his uncle’s ‘if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it’ mentality, so he repurposed the worn leather and the laces.

“It’s too damn hot for this,” Farlan groaned, wiping his brow and ruffling his sand-colored hair.

Farlan was a beta but he was tall enough for Levi to retreat into his shadow to cool off. People often mistook him for an alpha. His toned arms strained with the weight of another box as he contributed to their pile. Farlan’s analytical eyes were a cool blue, not unlike the desert sky in the late afternoon. In many ways, the man was a desert. His laugh had an arid quality about it. Ironically, he despised hot weather.

“I want water,” Isabel whined.

Her short, russet hair stood out in the direct sunlight and her skin turned rosy from exposure. Sweat stains darkened parts of her ragged top. She was a beta too, and a feisty little spitfire with a heart of gold. If Farlan was a desert, Isabel was a campfire, warm and welcoming but able to burn if one tampered with her too much. 

“We’ll be done soon enough. When we get back to Zyklon, you’ll be glad we came here.” Levi wrinkled his nose. He was downwind from his sweat-stained companions. That explained it. His pewter eyes shifted from the humvee to the boxes and back to his friends.

“Whose idea was it to go on this shitty mission anyway? All we’re doing is stealing rations and medicine."

“Yours, Isabel. I thought you liked food and medicine runs,” Farlan snapped.

“Not when it’s a bazillion degrees outside!”

“It’ll go faster if you don’t waste time complaining. We have a buyer that needs this stuff in two days.”

Isabel huffed before the group fell silent again. Several uneventful minutes passed as the trio of thieves stashed their cargo. They loaded box after box into their humvee, arranging them with practiced precision to maximize the use of their space.

They were almost done when heavy tires scraped across the gravel road. Levi’s blood ran cold and he froze, box in hand. His stomach seized up as adrenaline caused his heartbeat to crescendo. Isabel and Farlan went silent. When he scouted the base and checked the schedule, he wrote down departure times. Nobody was supposed to be back at the base for another hour. Why was a vehicle approaching?

“Stop where you are!” a harsh, unfamiliar voice bellowed, causing Levi’s head to whip upward. A megaphone. Sounded official.

Sirens began to blare and Levi’s palms grew slick. The police rarely made their rounds near military bases, yet here they were. Where did he go wrong? His brow creased. “Get moving! Make sure those ropes on top are tight! I’ll get those extra rations.”

“Farlan, start the car,” Isabel demanded once the most important goods were packed. “Hurry up, Bro!”

“I’m coming!”

Levi picked up the box and ran, throwing it into the backseat. It almost hit Isabel, but she said nothing. Levi shimmied into the driver’s seat of the humvee. He had no time to adjust the seat, so he sat on the edge, his feet barely reaching the pedals. He cursed his lacking height. Nevertheless, his hands gripped the wheel and his foot slammed down. 

Isabel and Farlan lurched with the car. They urged him forward with steadfast determination. Maybe it was a bit of desperation, too. They’d managed to escape the police before, but none of them were about to take any chances. Levi was not in the mood for a car chase, let alone a lengthy one. Why hadn't he checked the police patrol schedule?

Gunshots drummed off behind them, a few narrowly missing the humvee’s windows. Levi cussed and swerved. If there was a sailor in the backseat, he'd be redder than Levi's favorite switchblade after his last fight. He followed the dirt road to the outskirts of Trost, trying to leave the military supply base and the police cars behind him. 

“Damn militants.” Farlan glanced at the side mirrors. "They're gaining."

“Military police? More like Militant police. Was that a good line, Bro?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “People already call them that."

The landscape sported sparse greenery as they approached Trost. Years of war had ripped fertility from the land’s loving grasp, leaving it barren and rugged. Countless efforts to fix the soil had been for nothing, at least in most places. Levi forced himself to stop glaring at the landscape and to focus on the road. They passed a small outpost with scattered tents. They were getting closer to the city. Traffic would be an advantage. Hopefully. 

Levi turned off the dirt road, ripping up dust and shrubbery with the wheels of his mechanical steed. The engine growling in protest as Levi pressed the gas pedal to the floor made his spirits soar. Maybe they could escape like last time. And all of the times before that. Maybe he could keep his family safe. They had plenty of gas and ammunition, although Levi didn’t want to resort to the latter. Weaponry was expensive. Levi kept driving. They would be fine if he just kept going. Levi’s optimism was short-lived. It hadn’t been much longer when Levi heard the rumbling of another vehicle behind him.

“What’s happening?”

Isabel reached for two rifles, handing one to Farlan. “They’re gaining on us. Put those little legs to use.”

“I am! I’m going as fast as this thing will let me without a road.” Levi stomped down harder on the gas and the engine roared in protest. 

“I just did repairs! Watch it!” Farlan aimed at an enemy vehicle. He shot and missed. “You’d better get back on the road before you destroy her!”

“Do you want to escape or not?” 

Farlan patted the door with a sober expression. “Do what you have to do.”

“Can’t you get back on the road?” Isabel asked.

“The terrain will throw off their aim.”

“It’s also throwing off ours, dumbass!” 

“Maybe you’re losing your touch, Izzy.”

Levi knew she’d try harder to prove him wrong. She was a sucker for competition. It worked. She huffed and shot. Bullets pierced the tires of the enemy vehicle and Isabel grinned. She exterminated an officer aiming at them from the passenger’s seat of the closest vehicle. Levi snorted. The bastard should have known better than to lean out the window.

Soon, much to the trio’s relief, the humvee jolted back onto a paved road. He sped toward Trost, still trailed by two banshee police vehicles. As they neared the city, Levi wound through traffic and side streets. Nothing worked. The city was supposed to be where he lost them. Why wasn't it working? A city patrol joined the bunch, following the trio’s humvee with blaring sirens. With a few choice words, Levi swerved into oncoming traffic. 

Isabel tumbled onto Farlan’s lap. “What the fuck, Levi?”

“Wear your damn seatbelt, Izzy!” Levi scoffed. An approaching military van honked as Levi veered into an alley to evade a head-on collision. 

“Click it or ticket my ass! We almost died!” 

“We’re not out of the woods yet,” Farlan said. 

The alley they entered had tall brick walls and no exit in sight. Its silence jabbed at Levi like the butt of a gun. Levi sped through the narrow alley, urged on by adrenaline. The alley lead to a walled-in dead end. The only exit was backtracking the way they came. This couldn't be it. They couldn't go out like this. Forced retirement was dead last on Levi's to-do list. Emphasis on _dead._

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Levi stopped the car with quiet finality. “I didn’t know it was a dead-end.”

“You didn’t have anywhere else. It’s okay.” Isabel placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder. “You did your best.”

“We’re going to be okay. Trust us.”

Levi sighed. Adrenaline pooled at the bottom of his stomach, sending anxious flutters through his chest. He nodded, but he couldn’t deny the terrifying chill rattling his spine. Levi glanced at his friends’ worried faces. “I trust you. What next?”

Isabel and Farlan were quiet for a moment, pensive. Finally, Isabel reloaded her rifle and spoke. “Let’s blow these motherfuckers away.”

“What if they have more firepower than us? Then what?”

“Then we come up with a new plan,” Levi said, grabbing his rifle. He cracked the windows and aimed.

Sirens screamed and three police cars pulled into the dead-end, effectively blocking the exit. The shootout began. Levi unloaded his rifle at the vehicles, preventing any officers from getting out to charge at them. A shootout between the officers and the criminals continued for a few minutes until the trio had burned through all of their bullets. 

“We’re fucked,” Farlan groaned. 

“Not yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“We can plow through them.”

“Do it.”

Levi nodded. “Put on your seatbelts and hold on to your asses.”

He made sure their seatbelts were fastened before he stomped on the gas pedal. The vehicle lurched forward with startling ferocity. Levi endeavored for the space between the last police car and the sturdy brick wall. He hoped he could make it through without damaging the humvee too badly. The force of the collision would be enough to move the other vehicle out of the way. 

Levi swerved away from the wall and the front of the humvee crashed into the side of the police car with a sickening crunch. It sounded like a clap of thunder, like the end of a deathmatch between two mechanical monsters. God, it was awful. Levi’s head whipped forward, but he kept pressing on the gas pedal. Isabel screamed. Farlan went silent. At least they were alive. The airbags inflated around them.

The car wouldn’t budge. Levi's stomach dropped and he stared in horror at the police car. The side was mangled and the driver slumped in his seat, his lifeless head dangling, a pathetic and unnatural extension of his spine. 

“Damn it!” Levi pounded the door with his fist. His knuckles throbbed just like his forearms did from breaking his arc toward the dashboard during the collision. That would leave bruises.

“It was a long shot. You tried your best,” Isabel croaked, blood seeping from the cut in her forehead. Jagged mountains and valleys of window jutted inches from her shoulder.

“You guys okay?”

“I’m good,” Farlan said.

"I'm alive."

Once the other police officers noticed that their stolen humvee was unable to move, they left their vehicles and approached the trio. Soon enough, they were surrounded. Two officers yanked Isabel out of the vehicle and restrained her. Steadfast boots clapped against the pavement and sturdy arms constricted Levi before he could escape. He squirmed, flailing and biting at his attacker so hard his jaw ached. It was no use. He thrashed harder as another set of thick, muscular arms wrapped around his middle, subduing him. Levi’s racing heart sunk when he heard Isabel cry out and curse. 

“Stop moving! Don’t make me shoot,” his attacker, a stocky alpha policeman, said. He spun Levi around so the other officers could see his face. Then, without warning, he threw Levi to the pavement. Levi’s arms barely broke his fall and his shoulders screamed with the new impact. The ground shredded his knees with greedy fingers to paint itself red.

“Help me hold him down,” another officer barked, pressing Levi against the pavement. “You’re under arrest for theft, illegal transport of materials, attacking officers, and evasion of arrest. Show me ID.”

“My ID is in the car. Can I get it?”

“The stolen vehicle? Right." The officer gestured to their humvee, which leaked steam from the hood. "Search it."

The officer patted Levi down. His hands meandered around his waist and hips before groping his legs and feeling downward. Stunned, Levi couldn’t find anything to say. His voice was elusive, held back by the tightness in his throat. He watched an officer unpack all of their precious cargo and disdainfully throw it on the pavement. They worked hard to get those goods. Now, their cargo was damaged and spoiling on the pavement. If they hadn’t been stopped, a few people in Zyklon wouldn’t have to be hungry or sick. A glance at his friends told him they were as angry as he was.

The officers snatched up his ID, destroying the fake one and adding impersonation and misrepresentation to his list of charges. The first officer jerked him from the ground and sniffed him, a wicked grin appearing on his face as recognition set his eyes alight. He leaned forward, inhaling deeply once again. Levi glared at his perfectly straight teeth, his fist aching to knock a few out and leave the rest crooked. 

“Seems like we have an omega here, boys.”

“No fertility results on file,” another officer reported, scanning Levi before reading off a shiny electronic tablet. The tablet's glowing screen mesmerized Levi, distracting him from the scene around him.

“You keep your hands off!” Farlan squirmed in the arms of his captor and tugged at the handcuffs around his wrists.

“You’re going to regret this!”

“Keep those betas quiet,” the leading policeman said. “Take the omega in for fertility testing.”

Levi’s heart sunk and his worst nightmares flashed before his eyes. He was not a thing to be taken. Isabel and Farlan didn't deserve to be silenced. The threat of separation made his mouth dry.

“We’ll decide the punishment for your little friends later. Take the betas in car two. My team can handle the omega,” the first officer commanded before skimming over his rights.

Levi didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye to Isabel and Farlan before he was shoved into the police car. Four police officers piled in alongside him. He only caught a glimpse of Isabel’s widened, shocked eyes and Farlan’s dismayed face. That was an image he'd never forget. He tried to fight back, but he was overpowered and outnumbered. 

“Sedate him."

The officer nearest to him pulled out a cloth covered in chloroform and smothered Levi’s nose and mouth with it. He flailed his legs, his arms reaching for his face to claw at the cloth. 

“Hold him down.” Soon enough, three officers were on top of him.

The vehicle awoke with a grumble and lurched into motion. Levi barely registered the sound. His lungs burned and his head was light. Was he drunk? Strangely enough, his mouth was sugary and he drooled. A numbing sensation overtook his face and his vision danced with technicolor spots. Minutes passed but they seemed like hours as he lay there twitching and spasming. His head spun even more than before. Levi caught a splotchy glimpse of the streets of Trost before everything went dark.

* * *

Levi woke up to a God-awful headache in a plain, too-bright room. His throat burned and his lungs ached. He gasped for air but the burning only worsened, causing him to cough. N _asty shit._ He pressed his fist to his chest. After his coughing spell, Levi rubbed his eyes and sat upright. The white sheets of the strange hospital bed pooled around his hips as he sat up. A strange identification band curled around his wrist. Where were his clothes? A nurse typed away at the computer desk in the corner of the room. Levi tensed, pulling the covers up to avoid exposing himself. Why was he bare-ass naked? Why didn't he remember undressing? The cold air tickled his back and the sparse hairs on his arms stood at full attention. What did they do to him?

“Good afternoon, Mr. Ackerman."

“Levi is fine.” 

“Levi, then. We started your fertility test. How are you feeling?”

“Like a piece of shit that got trampled.”

The nurse laughed and handed Levi a cup of water. “Some anesthetics will do that to you. Do you mind verifying some basic information?”

“Whatever will get me out of here.”

“Omega male, 25 years old. Your birthday is on December 25. You’re unbonded. Correct?” She didn't even look up from her screen.

Levi nodded, but he was met with silence. He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

“Do you have a regular heat cycle?”

“No.” That was a lie.

“When was your last heat?”

“Five years ago,” Levi lied again.

“Any allergies?”

“Just stupidity and penicillin.”

The nurse snorted as she typed in some more information. After a few more questions and painfully awkward small talk, she left, promising that a doctor would be in shortly to conduct a physical examination. Minutes later, just like the nurse said, a tall, scruffy doctor with long hair and glasses entered. He regarded Levi as if he were a child, incapable and dependent. The examination was more than uncomfortable. Borderline invasive questions and unwelcome prodding were more than enough to set Levi on edge. 

After an hour, the doctor left to get all of Levi’s test results. As the doctor put it, each test result indicated a specific level of fertility. Together the tests and all of the information provided by the patient could be weighted equally, averaged, and converted into a single fertility score. Still, the explanation had been vague. 

Levi considered escape, but this was much better than being sentenced to hard labor in the mines or agriculture districts. After he understood his surroundings, he'd escape. Then, he could find his friends. Where were would they end up? He pictured Isabel’s bright green eyes dulling with time and harsh labor. He imagined Farlan’s warm, soft grin fading. The idea of never seeing them again made his chest tighten with anxiety.

He was almost grateful when a soft knock sounded at his door, tearing him from his thoughts. The same nurse from earlier entered the room. This time, she carried a clipboard and a set of papers. She settled at the dull, white computer desk and separated a packet from the rest of the stack. 

“I have your fertility results. They look wonderful."

“I didn’t see that one coming,” Levi muttered, rolling his eyes. He hated her stupid grin.

“You’re at peak fertility age. Your weight is ideal considering your proportions. You eat healthily and exercise regularly. The only thing that perplexed me was your hormone levels,” the nurse paused, eyeing him with a bladed stare. “Your hormones indicate a very regular heat cycle, which is a sign of great fertility. But you said you haven’t had a heat in five years.” Another pause. This time, the nurse was suspicious _and_ expectant of an explanation. 

Levi sat in silence, his icy gray eyes tracing the curves of the nurse’s face with clear hostility. The nurse paused, awaiting Levi’s elusive words before she proceeded to explain the results of each test. Levi traced the tiles on the floor with his eyes. They were grayish blue, sterile, but more engaging than her mouth. She was either too dense to notice or too tired to mention his inattentiveness. She let out a feigned laugh after a few beats of silence. Levi hated how forced it sounded. He had to consciously stop himself from wrinkling his nose.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed of your heat. It’s okay if you have a regular cycle. It backs up your test results.” Surprisingly enough, he was in at least the ninety-fifth percentile for each test. Most of his results were in the top few percentage points. The nurse flipped to the back of the packet. “This last page shows your total score.” She pointed to the bottom of the page. “You scored in the ninety-sixth percentile, which is astounding! In today’s conditions, the average omega has a seven percent chance of getting pregnant during heat. Your test results suggest you have at least a thirty percent chance!"

“Great. Can I leave now?”

The nurse let out that stupid fake laugh again. “Alphas and omegas who score in the top five percent on the fertility test are legally required to enroll in the Breeding Program.”

“No.” 

“You’re required to enroll -”

“I heard you the first time. So what? My only purpose is making little brats?”

“It’s actually quite an honor to be selected. I know it'll be a change for you, but so many people dream of being able to bring children into the world. It’s such a special privilege to do it multiple times. You'll be very happy.”

“Shut up and get out of my sight.”

“Most people would be _grateful_ in your position,” she said, turning to leave and unlocking the door from the inside. “I’ll be back with your uniform.”

She shut the door and locked Levi inside. He stood and pulled on the door handle. The room had no windows or large vents, so he couldn’t climb out. He was trapped. 

“Let me out, you piece of shit!” Levi bellowed, his fists pounding the door. “I don’t deserve this!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you have to say in the comments section!


	2. Erwin

Days later, after some more rigorous testing, Levi got news of his convictions and his sentence. A police officer visited his room and told him that he was sentenced to stay at the Breeding Facility until he was no longer able to reproduce. After that, he would be imprisoned or, if things didn't go his way, executed. The officer informed him that he would be partnered to an alpha at the facility. Levi had been livid. He muttered a string of curses. He almost threatened the police officer. The only thing that held him back was his fear of immediate execution. It was a seed of fear in a field of anger. Levi wondered if it could get any worse than this. 

Levi couldn’t help but dwell on his frustration. He kicked the wall, leaving a hole and a scuff mark. Hours later, his white-hot rage dwindled into bitterness and hateful thoughts. He was still too angry for rationality. Finally, a knock on his door and the new face of a friendly omega nurse drew him away from his internal storm.

“Mr. Ackerman, I’m here to deliver your partner assignment,” the sprightly nurse told Levi, handing him a bland, manila-colored file folder. 

In an instant, his bitterness engulfed him again. A tidal wave of anger rose in his chest. He scowled at the thought of the alpha he would be forced to meet. 

“Oh, cheer up,” the nurse urged, eyeing his scowl. “I peeked at your file. Your partner is a strong and capable alpha. He’s also very handsome, but I’ll let you be the judge of that.”

She handed him the folder but he didn’t open it. It felt cold and his hands became clammy around it. He hated how his hands seemed frozen with the finality of his assignment. Levi resumed his disgusted scowl. He didn’t need this shit.

“Your secondary testing shows that you have excellent genetic compatibility with your assigned partner. You’re predicted to make very resilient children together. You’ll meet him later today. In fact, you’ll be transferred to a coupled room so you can stay together.”

“Damn, you people work fast,” Levi scoffed, crossing his arms and letting his eyes dwell anywhere but the folder in his hands.

At that, she smiled. It was proud, almost self-glorifying. “We prefer to call it efficiency.” Then she left, unlocking the door from the inside with her ID badge.

When the door shut, Levi became a statue in his chair. His mind was numb as he skimmed the file. He could barely focus on the information inside. His mind kept returning to the nurses. How they managed to seem so confident about their jobs, Levi would never know. How could they be so sure he'd be happy? They failed to see the moral injustice of coerced breedings. Or maybe they were too scared to speak out against the government regulations. Levi despised their passivity. He set the file on the computer desk. Levi groaned as he curled up in the puny hospital bed and tucked the itchy covers over his head.

Later, when the nurse came back with four armed security guards, Levi knew it was time for him to be transferred. He breathed a deep sigh before standing up. He trudged forward a few paces, his eyes glued to the floor. As the nurse walked, she kept a hand over a device with a red button that was clipped to her waist.

“We were given orders to shoot if you resist. We have permission to use lethal force."

“I’m not stupid. I’d have to be an idiot to attack when I’m outnumbered and unarmed. Besides, what could a little omega like me do to a big, tough alpha like you?”

“Don’t give me that shit. Shut up and start walking.”

“That’s no way to treat an omega who’s contributing to population growth.” After earning an annoyed glare, Levi twisted the proverbial knife. “Are you just jealous because your genes aren’t being passed on?” Levi mocked him in a soft, sickeningly sweet voice. 

“Gag the bitch. “I’m sick of his mouth.”

The two officers held his arms behind his back while another forced his jaw open and gagged him with a gaudy bandana. Levi was forced into silence for the entirety of the walk from his room in the omega wing of the building to the breeding wing. Despite his punishment, something in his chest swelled with pride at the fact that he struck a sensitive spot. At least he could make everyone else’s life hell.

As they neared his new room, Levi’s hands shook with anticipation and his mind raced with nervous energy. Levi couldn’t help but wonder about the alpha he was about to meet. He was nervous, dreading the chain of events that were planned without his consent. If everything went according to the breeding facility procedures and protocols, Levi would eventually go into heat with this alpha. He'd be exposed, ripe to be taken against his wil. That thought made Levi’s hands cold and clammy. He couldn’t imagine another person, much less a stranger, seeing him at his most vulnerable. If everything went as planned, he’d mate with him. Levi gulped, his eyes shifting from wall to wall.

Mating was a tremendous gamble, especially if he was in heat. It was a risk he refused to take without proper birth control. All his previous trysts had been cautious. If the Breeding Facility got what they wanted, Levi would be pregnant soon. He shuddered. Thankfully his heat wasn’t supposed to start for a while. Maybe he could find a way out of the facility before then.

“He’s going in room B-7. His alpha is already inside.”

The guards nodded and scanned the plaques on the walls for his room number. Levi tried not to look worried, but his eyes betrayed him. His thoughts rushed and swirled with the cyclic motion of water in a toilet bowl. That’s about how he felt, and he guessed that's where his situation was heading. Nevertheless, he figured it would be ideal to put a face with the name and the file. The only problem was that Levi didn’t remember his alpha’s name. Levi barely glanced at the alpha’s file, only paying attention to height, weight, and body composition. He remembered only what he needed to be prepared to defend himself from this alpha. 

Levi’s alpha was over six feet tall and about two hundred pounds. If his memory of the file served him correctly, those pounds were _not_ fat. Physically overpowering an omega would be easy for the alpha if he was trained. An uncomfortable lump rose in his throat. Levi would have no trouble tripping the man and beating him into the floor if he was untrained. If he was a trained fighter, Levi hoped he could use his size against him. Worst case scenario, the alpha would jump him the second he entered the room and take him right then and there. Maybe if he screamed, a nurse would come to check on them and he would stop for a moment. Levi could insist that it wouldn’t work and demand to be left alone. Or he could attack the alpha when he mounted. That plan seemed much riskier, but if it was successful, the alpha would stop bothering him.

“Here we are. You can wait outside, officers.” The nurse opened a plain, brown door.

Levi peeked inside, spotting a tall alpha seated at a small table in the corner of the room. He stood out against the neutral tones of the room, like a beacon of color in his white t-shirt and navy blue uniform pants. He was muscular, just like Levi expected; his shirt fit snugly around his chest and biceps. Levi studied his face. The alpha had structured cheekbones and a strong jawline that somehow balanced out the thickness of the man’s colossal eyebrows. He wore a neutral expression and appeared to study Levi as much as Levi was studying him. 

“Hello, Mr. Smith. This is Mr. Levi Ackerman, your omega.”

The alpha stood and approached the door, holding a hand out for Levi to shake. Levi took his hand, squirming at his sturdy grip as he looked up into ocean blue eyes and an attractive face framed by blond hair. 

“Nice to meet you, Levi.” His voice was annoyingly deep and too smooth.

“Uh, you too.” He wished he remembered the alpha’s first name.

“You two can have a seat while I explain what’s going to happen over the next few days."

The blond led Levi to the table and pulled out a chair for him. Levi sat down, but only because his knees ached. 

“You’ll have the rest of today to get to know each other. Since you’ll be living here together, it’s a good idea to become friends pretty quickly. Tomorrow, we’ll start Levi’s heat.”

“Wait what?” 

“Tomorrow morning, we’re going to give you a heat stimulant and fertility treatments. It’ll start your heat within 24 hours. You’ll spend your heat here with Erwin.” She gestured to the other man, who frowned and averted his eyes. 

Erwin. That was his name. God, it sounded snobbish. His stomach dropped again at the idea of spending his heat with this stranger. He didn’t even know Erwin, yet he was expected to become pregnant by him. Veins popped out on his neck. He snorted, crossing his legs and giving Erwin a cold look. 

“Erwin will go into a rut in response to your heat and you’re expected to have intercourse during your heat."

“Already?”

“I assure you, this is the preferred method of conception."

Erwin, who had been a statue, raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t heat stimulants dangerous?” 

“They’re only dangerous in large doses. The amounts we give vary based on body size, but we give just enough to trigger a heat. Ours consist mostly of a hormone treatment. They have a trace amount of a slow-acting stimulant, but it’s harmless. You might have an elevated heart rate, dilated pupils, or a small headache, but that’s about it.”

The nurse proceeded to explain the process of heat stimulation and expected behaviors. Levi stilled. His shoulders tensed and his fists clenched. As the nurse finished explaining, Levi went numb. She walked toward the door and Levi gripped the side of the table. His knuckles were white by the time she closed the door and locked them inside the room. Alone. Together.

_Damn it._

“So, where are you from?”

Levi hated small talk. He hated how fake and unimportant it all was. He hated how it was so pointless. Studying the floor with his lips pressed shut and hands folded under the table, he sat there. He did not want to know this alpha. Erwin wasn't his mate. He'd never be his mate. He was nothing but stupid and entitled.

Erwin was silent, too. His hands rested on the table almost expectantly. His eyes shifted to his hands when Levi didn’t give him a reply. His face was unreadable, a trait Levi previously thought was his own trademark. The alpha’s eyes flicked up at him, studying his features once again as his brow crinkled perplexedly. Unfortunately, Erwin decided to break the silence. He began with a sigh.

“Levi, I know all of this is a lot to take in. It’s a lot for me too. I understand why you’re so quiet. I don’t expect to be your friend or anything, but I want you to know that I’m here for you if you need me,” Erwin said slowly, looking up at the omega who returned nothing but silence. A few tense moments passed. “Honestly, I’m glad you’re not excited about this. At least I’m not the only one.”

“Shut up. I don’t need your sentimental shit. Don’t touch me and we won’t have a problem,” Levi spat, facing Erwin with an ice cold glare. 

“Understood. I didn’t intend to do anything."

Levi scoffed before standing up and pushing in his chair. He pulled back the covers on the large bed and climbed in, turning his back to Erwin as he faced the wall. The bed was more comfortable than anything he had ever slept on in a while, even though it was rock-hard. Its plush covers welcomed Levi like an old friend, which just made him madder. Of course, the partnered rooms had nicer sheets. Why didn’t the government focus on getting everyone nice things instead of saving them for themselves?

_What a fucking agenda._

“Don’t even think about coming in here. I’ll beat your ass so hard you’ll never shit right again.”

“Don’t you mean sit?”

“No. Shut up.”

Silent hours passed and Levi tossed and turned, unable to sleep in the unfamiliar room. Erwin couldn’t sleep either; he remained in the same chair, now slouching from exasperation. His tired, blond locks trailed to the center of his forehead, no longer neat or pristine. Something about seeing him this tired and unkempt satisfied Levi. The privileged alpha looked less than perfect and more than inconvenienced, which almost made Levi smirk. His amusement was short-lived, however, because Erwin sat up in the chair and faced him.

“Are you having trouble sleeping too?"

“Why do you care?”

“Is it because the room is unfamiliar?” Erwin trailed off.

He was the reason for Levi’s unrest, just like Levi was the reason for his. Levi rolled over onto his other side to face the alpha, regarding him with narrowed eyes. Erwin stared at him, his awaiting expression looking more like an intrigued child than a grown man. Erwin shouldn’t have been able to pull off that look at twenty six years old, yet somehow he did. When Levi provided no answer, he frowned.

“Fine. Ignore me. Make this harder than it already is.”

Levi was silent again, but for a different reason. He considered Erwin’s words. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to at least talk to him. “I can’t sleep because this bed is less comfortable than a slab of rock. But it’s still better than a chair or a sleeping bag.”

“I barely got to try it,” Erwin said, his lips subtly curling upward. 

“Really? How long have you been here?”

“Half an hour before you came. I’ve been here for a week.”

“I’ve only been here a few days. You must be going insane.”

“Pretty much,” Erwin scoffed. A beat of silence passed between them as both men found refuge in mutual understanding. “I miss my life.”

“Me too. What do you do?”

“I’m a detective for the military. You?”

Levi snorted. “I’d never guess a guy who seems as honest as you would work for the militant police.”

“Don’t you mean military police?”

“No. I call it as it is.”

“That’s fair. I won’t dismiss the wrongdoings of my colleagues.”

Levi stared at the man pensively for a moment. “I’m a businessman,” Levi lied. He paused again, pondering their situation. He decided to change the subject before Erwin could raise questions about his work. “At least you can walk away from all of this when you’re done. You can go back to your life.”

Erwin met his eyes with a sincerity that almost made Levi want to trust him. “I’m sorry, Levi.”

“It’s not your fault yet. Promise me something.”

“What is it?”

“Promise you won’t fuck me.”

“I promise. I won’t violate you in any way.”

“Say it.”

“I just did.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Levi snorted. “Are you too shy to say fuck?”

“I’m not… That’s not why… never mind.”

Levi let his lips turn upward. Maybe Erwin wouldn’t be such a pain to deal with after all. 

* * *

“This one’s your heat stimulant,” a nurse said before sticking a needle in Levi’s bicep. 

“Ow! Fuck you! That hurt!” Levi squawked, trying to squirm out of the restraints that bound him to an unfamiliar bed in a strange new room. “Let me out!”

“Sorry, but rules are rules.”

“This is bullshit! Get me out of here right now before I chew my way out of these restraints and shove that damn needle up your ass!”

“That’s terribly rude, omega. You’re just going to have a heat, nothing too invasive.”

“I’m going to rip out your liver with a spoon! How’s that for invasive?” Levi shrieked, his hands balling into fists as he kicked his legs against the restraints.

The bed rocked as he continued his infuriated thrashing. Not knowing what else to do, Levi conjured a formidable amount of saliva and spat, aiming for the nearest nurse. He succeeded. His sloppy projectile landed on the head nurse’s cheek with an unsavory splat. 

“Sedate him,” the head nurse instructed, wiping her face with her hand and flinging the spit back at Levi.

When Levi was returned to his room after being given a heat stimulant and fertility injections, he was restrained on a stretcher. He was awake but surprisingly docile considering what just happened. Maybe that was the sedative. Erwin, on the other hand, had wide eyes and a puzzled expression. He didn’t expect to see Levi wheeled in on a stretcher, for one. He also didn’t expect to see Levi tied to the aforementioned stretcher. Erwin helped Levi onto the bed and the nurses left, locking the door behind them.

“Levi, are you okay? What happened?”

“Heat stimulant. Shitty nurses. Gave them a piece of my mind,” Levi mumbled.

Erwin's lips went firm. “What did you say?”

“I threatened to rip someone’s liver out with a spoon and spat in another’s face.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

"Serves them right." Erwin chuckled. “How are you feeling?”

“I want to get out of here.”

“Me too."

“Why don’t we? We can beat up some nurses and break out. Then we’d be free.”

“Levi, you’re going to be in heat soon. I’d hate to put you in danger or undermine your ability to participate in the escape.”

“After, then. We’ll find a way out."

Erwin agreed with a nod of his head. A short, contemplative pause overtook them and the weight of their situation nagged at Levi like a tug on his shoelace.

“Hey, Erwin?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we can actually get out of here?”

“I sure hope so, Levi.”

  
  



	3. If You Can't Take the Heat, Get Out of the Kitchen and go to the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes into heat. Erwin goes into rut shortly after. Here's what happens.

Levi’s was in a full-blown heat by nightfall. His lower abdomen cramped and he was leaking slick. Thankfully, he decided to seek refuge in the bathroom to relieve himself and regain some control. Levi spent the majority of the first day in the bathroom, jacking off in a pathetic attempt at becoming satisfied. Poor Erwin was kind enough not to say anything about the noises Levi was making even though Levi was sure he heard everything. When nurses came to check on Levi, they were surprised that the omega hadn’t left the bathroom yet. They urged the pair to interact, but Levi told them off from behind the bathroom door. The poor nurses didn’t stand a chance against Levi’s sharp tongue. 

By the next morning, Erwin started to go into rut, which made Levi exponentially more nervous and guarded. Still, Erwin insisted on checking on Levi every couple of hours to make sure he was doing well. Levi respected Erwin’s concern, but still kept the door locked for the next day. 

As time dragged on, Levi’s body begged to be filled. He was becoming more desperate with each passing minute. His very bones ached with the need to be _taken_. Levi hated the sense of desperation he felt during heats. Especially when it got to the point where Levi’s fingers could only do so much. Levi had to fight the urge to call out for the alpha in the next room. 

When Erwin knocked softly on the bathroom door, Levi perked up at the attention. He finally unlocked the door, but left it closed. Somehow, a small piece of his restraint prevailed. Levi spoke, noticing how his voice sounded desperate and hoarse. “Erwin?”

“I’m here. Are you feeling better?” the blond replied.

“No. How are you doing?”

Erwin was silent for a moment before he answered. “I’m okay, but I’m having a pretty strong rut. You should probably keep that door locked.”

“It’s okay, Erwin. Don’t worry,” Levi replied, neglecting to tell him that he had unlocked the door already and planned to leave it that way. The precedent of an unlocked door was already set, so Levi’s hormones were unlikely to let him go back to the way it was before. “Do what you have to do.”

A few quiet minutes passed before Erwin let out a moan so unexpected and frustrated it drove Levi to open the door out of sheer curiosity. Perhaps it was Levi’s crumbled resolve or his desperation that finally let his hormones get the better of him. As soon as the door was fully ajar, the scent of Erwin’s pheromones hit Levi like a freight train. Erwin smelled like heaven. He smelled like misty skies after a downpour of rain, like earthy forests and sharp winter snow all at the same time. The scent was wonderfully _Erwin_ , and that’s what set Levi off. What made Levi gasp, however, was the sight in front of him.

Erwin looked like a hot mess. Emphasis on hot. He was sprawled face-down on the bed, shamelessly grinding into the mattress and groaning. When he finally noticed Levi, he whipped around and sat up, sheepishly adjusting his wrinkled clothing. His face was flushed and his hair was beautifully unkempt. Erwin’s pants were obviously tented, a telltale sign of his rut. Levi stifled a moan, but he couldn’t help the warmth between his legs flaring up as his erection slowly grew. 

Erwin looked just as affected by Levi’s heat pheromones as Levi was by Erwin’s rut. His eyes were heavy and lidded and his gaze was deep as he admired Levi. He sniffed the air, a pensive expression spreading across his face as he considered Levi’s scent. Before he could become too enamored, though, Erwin forced himself to snap out of his rut-induced desire. 

“Why are you out here?” he asked unsteadily, his husky voice barely disguising his arousal.

“I thought I would feel better if I saw you,” Levi answered, avoiding Erwin’s gaze by looking at the tile floor. “Y’know, because you’re an alpha.”

Erwin paused, considering Levi’s statement before looking up at his face. “Do you feel better?”

Levi sauntered to the bed and sat next to Erwin. “A little,” Levi admitted, meeting Erwin’s eyes with a heated stare. “But I just need more now.” Levi couldn’t help leaning over and placing his head on Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin’s head rested on top of Levi’s as he inhaled deeply. So much for Levi’s self-control. “It hurts so much, Erwin.”

“Levi,” Erwin breathed shakily against Levi’s hair. Levi shifted to look at Erwin. The alpha’s pupils were wide and his chest was heaving deep breaths. “You smell like temptation.” Erwin’s voice was thick, deep, and husky from arousal.

Slick spilled from Levi’s entrance once again. His insides cramped horrendously, begging to be filled with the alpha’s knot. “Damn it,” Levi grumbled. “I can’t take this anymore. Just make it stop, Erwin. Take the pain away.”

“Levi, you don’t really want this.”

“Why aren’t you helping me, alpha?” Levi whined.

“Levi, listen to yourself. You’d never say that to me if you were thinking clearly.”

“Forget what I said earlier,” Levi insisted. “It’ll feel so good, Erwin. Just imagine the sweet feeling of relief. I’m so ready for you,” Levi whispered in his ear. 

Erwin moaned. He wasn’t sure if it was more in frustration or arousal. Levi’s skin was warm where he leaned against Erwin’s side and Erwin couldn’t help nuzzling against Levi’s warm, soft hair.

“Just _touch_ me,” Levi begged, placing a hand on Erwin’s muscular chest.

“Fine. But that’s all you’re getting.”

“You’re a saint.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere,” Levi rasped.

With that, Erwin hoisted the omega into his lap. Levi nuzzled against his face desperately, groaning when Erwin’s hands traced his spine and rubbed soothing circles on his back. The alpha tried not to let his arousal touch Levi. The omega, however, was shamelessly trying to grind against him.

“Stop that,” Erwin scolded. “It won’t get you anywhere.”

“Erwin, please,” Levi urged, running a hand desperately through Erwin’s blond locks. 

Levi fisted Erwin’s hair and pulled, causing the alpha to swat his hand away. When Erwin felt the slick-stained damp spot on Levi’s pants, he sighed exasperatedly. He grabbed Levi’s waist and gently pushed the omega off with a frown. “Levi, I can’t do what you want me to do,” Erwin insisted. “It isn’t consensual.”

“Erwin, I told you everything was fine!”

“I’m just trying to calm you down. Neither of us are in the right state of mind to make decisions about these things.”

Levi paused, giving Erwin a pitifully desperate look before finally growling, “Fine, then, you useless alpha! Take care of yourself!” Levi was seething as he stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

* * *

Levi didn’t leave the bathroom for three days. Poor Erwin was forced to ask a nurse whenever he had to go, insisting that Levi was taking a shower with the door locked and he didn’t want to disturb him. Walking down the hallway alone and in rut was embarrassing enough, but Erwin needed an escort to the bathroom because he wasn’t supposed to leave his room alone. He followed the nurses carefully, memorizing which hallways they went through on the way to the bathroom. He asked the nurses to show him around, but they never obliged him. They always walked him back to his room. 

When Levi finally emerged from the bathroom, dark circles replaced his previous lust-filled and desperate eyes. His steps were lethargic and his feet dragged against the floor. Erwin’s rut was almost over, but he still felt arousal stir in the pit of his stomach when he saw Levi. 

“How are you feeling?”

  
“Tired but better. I’m pretty sure my heat is over,” Levi replied. “Is your rut over yet?”

“Almost. Listen, Levi, I’m sorry about what happened,” Erwin said, pinching the bridge of his nose. The alpha looked completely deflated. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes sported dark circles, just like Levi’s. “I know you were in a lot of pain and I’m sorry I couldn’t help.”

“Erwin, we went through an unmated heat, just like I asked because you remembered your promise,” Levi insisted, trying to reassure the alpha. “I didn’t remember and I insulted you. I acted without your consent and that’s not okay. I’m the one that should be apologizing.”

“Neither of us were thinking clearly. No harm done, Levi. Let’s just agree to avoid speaking of this again.”

“Definitely.” 

Hours passed and Erwin’s rut faded. An awkward haze filled the room and the two companions couldn’t think of what to say. Finally, when Erwin broke the silence and announced the end of his rut, Levi grinned widely. Then, Levi and Erwin began to talk. They spoke about Erwin’s career as a military detective and the promotion he dreamed of. They spoke about what they thought the nurses and doctors would do next. They discussed what could have happened. They reminisced on old stories and good times of the past. Levi even made a few good-natured jokes. They laughed together and for the first time since Levi arrived at the facility, he felt free.

Levi found liberty in how easily he could talk to Erwin. He respected the alpha for being so approachable. Levi didn’t struggle to let his words and ideas out when he was with Erwin. The alpha always listened with an inquisitive look on his face. Levi appreciated Erwin’s thoughtful ears, even if he didn’t outwardly express it. That was how, in the captivity of a breeding center, Levi managed to taste his precious freedom once again. 

“Let’s find a way out now,” Erwin suggested, out of the blue. 

“Okay,” Levi agreed.

“Where’s the first place you’d go if you were free? Who would you visit?”

Levi paused to think, remembering Isabel’s messy, rust-colored hair and sprightly green eyes. He pictured Farlan’s warm, thoughtful eyes and his tall stature. Levi’s heart felt heavy as he remembered Farlan’s kind and caring tendencies. He could almost hear Isabel’s upbeat voice saying, “Good morning, bro!” or Farlan’s calm, soothing voice as he spoke to himself on rare days when they had tea.

He remembered how Isabel and Farlan went out of their way every year to bring him tea on his birthday. He recalled how loudly Isabel complained whenever he asked her to help him clean and how Farlan usually let out a disillusioned huff and picked up a broom without another word. He remembered Isabel’s strident, off-key singing and Farlan begging her to stop. She always sang when she wanted something and Farlan always caved first and got her what she wanted just so she’d stop singing. 

“I’d look for my family,” Levi said quietly, nostalgia subtly lighting up his dim eyes. “We run a business together. It would be great to see them again,” 

“Do you know where they are?”

“No, not anymore.”

“I see.”

A brief silence fell between the two men. Levi thought of his two friends and what they could be doing. He pictured them doing back-breaking work in the fields or deep underground in the treacherous mines. He thought of them being sent to harvest food or plant seeds. He imagined Farlan protesting silently and Isabel not so silently. Levi’s heart began to ache in his chest.

“Erwin, what would you do if you were free?” Levi asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“My work expects me to be here for a while, so I was thinking I’d travel around before I went back to work.”

“Where would you go?”

“I’m not sure yet. Right now, I’m just trying to find a way out.”

That night, Levi and Erwin stayed up all night together, planning their escape. On one of his previous trips to the restroom, Erwin found a map of the building. The duo mapped several escape routes before deciding on the perfect one. Then, they devised a plan to get out of their room. It was only a matter of time before they could breathe fresh air and feel sunlight on their faces.

  
  



	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctors are unimpressed with Levi's misbehavior. Levi is done with their shit. Poor Erwin follows along. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting this work! I never thought I'd have this much interest so soon! You guys are amazing!
> 
> I'm trying my best to update as often as possible, but I'm taking a lot of difficult classes this year, so my free time is limited. Also, since it's close to the end of the semester, things are getting pretty hectic! I'm trying my best, though! Break is coming up soon, so I'll hopefully have more time to write then.
> 
> Without further ado, here it is! I hope you like it!

“Mr. Ackerman, I find it peculiar that you managed to go through an unproductive heat with a rutting alpha,” the doctor said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with one finger. She looked down at him like he was a misbehaving child. 

Levi gave no reply but a defiant look. His hatred pooled in his chest like a physical force and his eyes burned with the intensity of his stare. He didn’t blink for a few seconds. His eyes became dry, but if he blinked, that would be submission. He wouldn’t submit. Just the thought of one more person telling him to obey made his hands curl into fists. Silent triumph erupted in his chest when the doctor averted her eyes for a moment. Levi savored that tiny grain of power even though it felt useless in a desert filled with humiliation and shame. 

The doctor sighed, crossing her arms with a scowl. “You’re fertile and that’s rare. Even though you came from a shit hole, you can still follow orders. Your job is to breed. Do your damn job or we’ll have to resort to other methods of conception.”

“There’s no need for that,” Levi answered, albeit a little too quickly. Damn, he sounded pathetic. He cringed. So much for his grain of power. It was crushed. Destroyed. “I’ll do my job.” He could feel his heart flutter nervously in his chest at the doctor’s words. The doctor wasn’t wrong. Zyklon was a shit hole. That truth didn’t make the words sting any less. It was still his home. His palms quickly became sweatier and he began to fidget with the hem of his shirt, rolling the fabric anxiously between his finger and thumb. Other methods, she said. God, what did that mean? Levi’s jaw remained set and his lips pursed, but inside, his head was beginning to ache with the gravity of his thoughts.

“I’ll discuss your misconduct with the other staff members. We’ll inform you of our decision on your breeding plan by tomorrow,” the doctor stated as she stood up to leave. She pressed her ID to the door, unlocking it from the inside. Levi watched closely. They didn’t have _that_ back in Zyklon. He grimaced. The door slammed harshly behind her with a sharp, metallic clang as she left. The sound seemed almost like a gunshot as it rang out against the silence. 

Still, the doctor’s words rang louder. Other methods. As far as Levi knew, they didn’t want him wasting precious time and resources. If it could happen, they needed it to happen. Fast. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand. Levi supposed, with such a low birthrate, the Breeding Facilities in Trost and Mitras would seem logical to an outsider. Still, he didn’t understand why it had to be him, of all people. He was the least parental person he could think of, aside from Hange. He simply couldn’t see himself going through with this. Just thinking about what could happen made his chest ache. It wasn’t for him. It would never be for him. He didn’t want it. 

Eventually, Levi was escorted back to room B-7, where Erwin was waiting anxiously. The door closed and locked behind him, another metallic gunshot, leaving him alone with Erwin once again. A tense moment passed before he summoned the composure to speak.

“We have to get out of here. Now,” Levi insisted firmly. 

“I thought we decided on next week.”

“They’re deciding tomorrow about trying alternative methods.”

Erwin’s posture straightened attentively and his hands curled into fists. Something about the way the alpha’s eyes hardened made Levi’s shoulders relax. At least someone here agreed with him. “You’re right. I’ll call a nurse,” Erwin replied coldly. 

Levi had never heard him use that tone before. It was relatively even, almost monotone, but Levi didn’t miss the way his voice wavered, ever so slightly. Levi had always been good at reading situations. People, less so. Still, the omega didn’t miss the way the alpha’s hands shook. He guessed Erwin never spoke like that with the militants. Something about the fact that Erwin was afraid was terrifying to Levi, deep down. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. It was now or never. “Let’s get this over with,” was all he could make himself say.

Erwin chuckled shortly. It was harsh and jagged, so it almost startled Levi. Almost. The blond walked to the panel on the hard, concrete wall by the door and reached for the call button. He had pressed it before, almost to the point of being annoying. He had been sure to cause a racket while Levi was in heat. It was the least he could do to get revenge for the fierce little omega. With this in mind, Erwin pressed the button and the duo waited. A ringing sound came from the speaker on the panel. Then, a light blinked, confirming that a nurse would be there soon. Erwin looked at Levi with a sly, confident grin. It was a good look on him, even though the confidence was fake. He wore it like it was real. That’s what mattered.

“You know the plan.” The omega messed up his hair with both hands and crawled into bed.

Erwin nodded dutifully and slunk into the bathroom to wait while Levi made himself comfortable. A nurse opened the door minutes later, asking if there was something he could help with. He towered over Levi but would look short next to Erwin. A beta. His arms and legs were spindly, but not emaciated and he wore thick glasses with large frames. They could make this work, Levi thought. The nurse closed the door and approached the omega.

“Where’s your alpha?” 

_Your_ alpha. Possessive. The omega’s stomach churn in masked annoyance. Erwin didn’t belong to anyone but himself. Levi almost scoffed at the nurse’s wording, even though it was a detail. Sometimes, Levi mused internally, the details were the most important things. “He’s giving a sperm sample now,” Levi replied. “But that’s not why I called you. I think I’m having a reaction to the heat stimulants,” he groaned, holding his head to seem more believable. He prayed this would work. “My head is killing me.”

“Do you want me to get the doctor?” he asked.

“Could you just take a look at me and tell me if this is normal?” Levi requested, trying not to cringe or give himself away.

“Sure,” he said hesitantly. When Levi pulled back the covers, the nurse stepped towards him.

“Come closer,” Levi urged, motioning for the nurse, who reluctantly leaned forward. He quickly wrapped his legs around the beta’s torso, locking him in place as he shoved a pillow in his mouth and gagged him. Levi snatched the signaling device from the nurse’s waistband and threw it across the room so he couldn’t call for help. It collided with the concrete wall and the plastic exterior broke as it hit the floor. The nurse pounded against Levi with his fists and let out a muffled scream. Levi put him in a headlock and squeezed. 

Suddenly, Erwin burst out of the bathroom, slamming the door open and charging at the beta. Levi pushed himself and the nurse into Erwin’s path and Erwin tackled the two of them to the floor with a resounding thump. Unfortunately, Levi was on the bottom of the dogpile and the poor nurse was sandwiched between the alpha and the omega, squirming and kicking wildly. Landing on the floor like that would surely give him bruises later on. Levi still held the pillow in the beta’s mouth, so at least his screams were muffled. The omega latched on again with his legs and Erwin shifted to straddle the nurse’s waist. Levi’s grip shifted into a strong chokehold from below while Erwin covered his mouth and nose with his hands.

“You’re crushing me, big guy,” Levi grumbled, nudging Erwin’s thigh with his foot.

“Sorry,” Erwin muttered, rolling the three of them sideways.

The nurse took the shift in position as an opportunity, thrashing again and managing to knee Erwin’s groin in the process, causing the alpha to collapse and fall to the side with a pained howl. Erwin cursed wildly, folding into the fetal position on the floor.

“I got him,” Levi reassured, squeezing the nurse’s throat with one hand. The heel of his other hand pounded against the man’s head, right between his eyes. Levi kept this up until the nurse stopped moving and went limp in his arms. When Levi was sure the nurse was unconscious, he undressed him and took his scrubs before putting him in the bathroom. Erwin was still curled up on the floor by the time Levi finished hauling the unconscious man into the bathroom. Levi placed a chair in front of the door temporarily, just in case the nurse woke up too soon.

“Are you okay, Erwin?” Levi asked, a little bit shaken. 

“Son of a bitch,” Erwin groaned, his eyes clamped shut as he remained in the fetal position. 

“Don’t make me put soap in your mouth,” Levi taunted halfheartedly.

“Hypocrite.”

Levi snorted. At least Erwin was well enough to make a joke. “Can you stand up?”

“I’ll try,” Erwin said as Levi offered his hand to help him up. 

Erwin finally stood with his arm around Levi’s shoulders. He stepped away on wobbly legs, but managed to stand on his own. After a considerable amount of struggling, Levi and Erwin managed to move the heavy bed in front of the bathroom door, effectively sealing the nurse inside. Temporarily. Erwin’s crotch was still in pain and he couldn’t help folding forward.

Levi eyed the pile of clothing in the corner of the room. “Turn around. I’m going to put on his scrubs,” he said. 

Erwin obeyed, wincing as he took a step.

“You’re okay now,” Levi added after he finished changing pants. 

Erwin caught a glimpse of Levi’s muscled torso before he slipped the shirt on and used the nurse’s ID badge to open the door from the inside. Levi insisted on bringing Erwin some ice before they continued with their escape. When he returned, he carried a small ice pack in his arms, as promised. He motioned for Erwin, who still wore his uniform, and handed the ice pack to him. Erwin thanked him profusely and held the ice to his crotch, cringing before letting out a sigh of relief.

Erwin guided Levi through the facility, down the paths he had memorized on his walks during Levi’s heat. Anyone else would have guessed that Levi was a nurse leading an unfortunately injured alpha to a different part of the facility for treatment or examination. The alpha walked slowly but Levi had nothing but patience with him. Thankfully, nobody had the guts to ask Levi who he was or what he was doing, too embarrassed to question the ice Erwin held. 

Levi and Erwin eventually passed through a strange wing of the facility, one where the expecting omegas stayed. Erwin hadn’t been this far before. Neither had Levi, but it was progress. The omegas in the maternity wing had more freedom then the two of them did; they were allowed to walk around and socialize and they could eat meals together. Some alphas stayed there, too, probably to help care for their omegas. Levi only just noticed how expansive this part of the building was. However, that wasn’t his main concern. 

Erwin caught Levi staring at the omegas wearily, his eyes filled with guarded relief and hesitant apprehension. Levi scanned the wing again, surprised he didn’t see more omegas. Strangely enough, there were more nurses than omegas. He expected the place to be thriving with pregnancies and babies and families. It wasn’t. Not even close. He counted five visibly pregnant omegas. There had to be more, tucked away in their rooms or visiting with doctors, Levi told himself. This couldn’t be all of them.

One particular omega caught Levi’s eye. Her round midsection bulged outward and an alpha sat next to her, resting her head on the omega’s shoulder. Levi couldn’t help but wonder if Erwin would be that affectionate if their escape plans failed. Levi thought of the children that would be born at the facility, wondering where they would end up and who would take care of them. The Breeding Facility gave some children to adoptive families or parents who couldn’t have children of their own, but not the majority of them. The bidders from Mitras usually won out. Still, Levi wondered what the facility would do with the children who weren’t good enough for Mitras. 

Levi couldn’t help how his mind ventured. He wondered if he would even be able to become pregnant if he tried. He hoped not. He wished he had trouble starting a heat, just like the rest of the population. He wished the doctors never told him he had viable eggs and a viable womb. He didn’t want to deal with the physical limitations of pregnancy. He couldn’t. He had jobs to do. Hell, if Kenny saw him waddling around with a round belly, he’d probably laugh at him. He didn’t even want to think about what Isabel and Farlan would say. He couldn’t put that burden on them.

“Hey,” Erwin said, breaking Levi from his spiraling thoughts and placing a hand on his shoulder. “That’s not going to be you, Levi. Not on my watch. C’mon, let’s keep going.” Erwin pressed forward, drawing Levi’s attention away from the others. 

When they reached the exit, Levi pressed the stolen ID card to the scanner by the door, just like he had seen the staff do. The door unlocked with a click and Erwin and Levi strolled past the guards with minimal questioning. They fled through the green courtyard of the Breeding Facility and found themselves in the gray, concrete city of Trost. Levi peered back at the building, noticing how its well-groomed shrubbery, freshly cut grass, and curved architecture stood out from the dullness of the rest of the city like a beacon of hope. At least, it was designed to look that way, a monument to faith in the human population. Levi supposed the general population, those who couldn’t pass the fertility test, needed to put their faith in the breeding program, no matter what it cost the fertile alphas and omegas who were forced to be there whether they liked it or not. 

Levi hadn’t noticed it before, but a pristine, white statue of a pregnant omega holding a child loomed over the gated entrance to the facility. It had to be marble. His upper lip curled back in annoyance. Damn propaganda. His head whipped around as he heard a fragment of a passerby couple’s conversation.

“Don’t you wish we could go there, Franz? 

“More than anything.”

“I know. I bet they treat their omegas like royalty.”

 _Not the ones from Zyklon_ , Levi huffed to himself. He studied Erwin’s grimacing face. The alpha must have heard it, too. He felt Erwin wordlessly pull on his arm and lead him further from the facility. He secretly thanked Erwin for sensing his discomfort and removing him from the situation. Levi let Erwin lead him for a while as he soaked in the crowded, bustling streets of Trost. Erwin had long since disposed of his ice pack, but he still walked carefully. Eventually, the duo found themselves in an alley, finally alone together once again. 

“I’m from Zyklon,” Levi announced.

“What?” Erwin echoed cluelessly, his formidable brow crinkling like an old ration ticket.

“You asked me where I’m from and I never answered you.”

“Do you want to go back?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Not sure yet. But I can take you to the southeastern side of Trost."

“That’s a good plan. We can get to the outskirts and go our separate ways. Then we’ll be home free.”

* * *

After Levi stole some new clothes, Erwin led him to a hangar of military vehicles just a few blocks away from the Breeding Facility. The building was concrete, like the rest of the city, but its angles and sparsely placed windows made Levi’s heart pounded anxiously in his chest. He spotted lookout perches on the side of the gray walls, but they were empty. Thankfully, Levi and Erwin managed to sneak past security. In fact, Erwin remembered when the guards changed shifts because he used to go on lunch breaks at the same time. 

The lack of windows shrouded the interior of the hangar in darkness, so they could hide in a corner or underneath a car if someone came by. Levi’s eyes adjusted quickly, but he couldn’t help the goosebumps forming on his skin. The concrete drained all of the light and warmth from the space. Still, the emptiness meant the coast was clear. 

“Let’s get a fast one,” Levi whispered jokingly to Erwin as they approached the first vehicles in the hangar. While the concrete walls stole away light and warmth, they carried noise, exposing the presence of all inside. Levi hated the way his whisper echoed off the walls like a serpent slithering silently through the darkness. 

“That would be too conspicuous,” Erwin pointed out. He apparently missed the jesting nature of Levi’s suggestion. Levi frowned. “We need the most average vehicle on the road,” the alpha continued.

“There’s a humvee over there,” Levi replied, pointing. “If you want to be boring.”

“It’s not boring. It’s practical. Do you want to be free or do you want a fancy ride?” Erwin countered.

“I don’t see why I can’t get both eventually,” Levi muttered.

“Yeah, eventually. Not now,” Erwin replied, grabbing Levi’s stolen ID badge.

“Why do you need that?”

“These humvees unlock by key or by a scanner. Any government worker with the proper ID is authorized to use them because they’re basic vehicles,” Erwin informed, swiping the ID and unlocking the doors. “As a worker for a government-run Breeding Facility, the nurse has access to military humvees. But only the most basic ones.”

“Damn, I thought we were just going to break in and hotwire it.”

“You know how?” Erwin faced him with wide eyes. At least Levi could see that despite the darkness. 

“What do you think I am, an imbecile?”

“No, I just didn’t expect you to say that. Are you a mechanic?”

“No, but my friend is,” Levi said, thinking about all of the stealing opportunities he lost by neglecting to steal a government ID. “Do they run without a key?”

“No.”

“Wonderful. How do we get the damn thing to start?”

“We improvise,” the alpha said.

Levi and Erwin climbed inside the vehicle and the interior lights blinked on. The interior was black and the seats were smooth cloth. It smelled clean enough, Levi thought, running his hand over the cool, leather steering wheel. “What a gamble this is,” Levi groaned. “Do you have a paper clip?” 

“What?”

“A bobby pin? Wire hanger? A lockpick?”

“Um, there might be a toolbox in the trunk,” Erwin said slowly. 

“Perfect.” Levi shimmied out of his seat and crawled into the backseat. He climbed over the last row of seats and rummaged around in the trunk, finding four preserved rations, rope, bungee cords, and a toolbox. He opened the box and continued searching. After a short while, he returned to the driver’s seat with a screwdriver and some wire. “Give me a minute,” Levi replied, bending the wire into a vaguely key-shaped mess.

“Okay,” Erwin replied slowly, opening the glove compartment and grabbing a book. Levi didn’t miss the strange glance the alpha gave him. 

“What the hell are you reading?” Levi grunted, shoving the folded wire into the keyhole and failing to start the car as it turned. 

“Manual.”

“That’s not helpful.”

“Sure it is,” Erwin insisted, flipping a few pages.

“Prove it,” Levi retorted with a grunt.

“The manual says there’s a spare key hidden under the driver’s seat.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Levi grumbled, throwing his hands into the air and catching Erwin’s amused expression. “Don’t give me that look, you smug bastard.”

Erwin barked out a laugh and grinned at the omega, who rolled his eyes. Levi yanked his makeshift key out of the ignition and threw it into the backseat with the screwdriver. He reached under the driver’s seat, feeling around aimlessly before finally grabbing the key. As he came back up, he hit his head on the steering wheel, cursing and muttering under his breath. 

The alpha looked down and his suspicions were confirmed. Levi’s feet barely reached the pedals. Levi shot him another glare and adjusted his seat with a few colorful words. Then, he started the car, strapped on his seatbelt, and sped out of the hangar. Finally, they were out of the darkness. Both men heaved an audible sigh as they reached the open streets, letting the sun soak into their skin. The omega drove toward the southeastern edge of Trost, just as planned. The motor purred around him, syncing up with the rhythm of his heartbeat and his breath. He was finally free.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your support! I'm so excited to write the next chapter!!


	5. Outskirts: Where Things Go Sideways, Backwards, and Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin finally made it out of the Breeding Facility, but their shared plan to escape goes sideways as they reach the edge of Trost. Things snowball and the situation quickly gets out of hand. Levi resorts to violence (as usual).
> 
> Trigger warning for attempted rape, violence, and a car crash, not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you all so much for your support! Your comments are greatly appreciated and you are so kind!! I didn't reply to all of them individually, but consider this a group reply :)
> 
> For those of you who have been wondering, I plan on making this quite a long fanfic. It may take me forever to write but I want to continue this for a while. Also, I hope I can live up to (and maybe exceed) your expectations as this story progresses! As far as a publishing schedule, I have none, but I plan to publish and write when I can. That being said, I want to give you a quality fic, so I can't make any promises about a timeline. 
> 
> On a personal note, I just found out that I got into my dream college and I am very excited!!! I also survived finals!
> 
> Thanks again for your time!
> 
> Without further ado, here's chapter 5:

Trost was larger than how Levi remembered it. Either his recollection was horribly incorrect, or the government had expanded the city. With the traffic, the drive took longer than expected. The omega dreamed of home, of Isabel and Farlan. Hell, he even missed his uncle. He was sick and tired of the concrete buildings and military presence in Trost. It was all so overbearing. 

When Erwin’s stomach growled, Levi snorted. “Hungry?”

“Famished. What about you?”

“I’m fine for now. You can have my lunch.” The omega offered Erwin the bag of ration food he picked up in Trost. 

Erwin thanked him and began to eat a protein bar. The outskirts of the city weren’t far away anymore. Levi could see where the dusty Trostian soil met the sparse fields of barley and wheat. With a small gasp, he realized that he recognized the road in all its dusty, rutted glory. It lead straight to Zyklon. He could go home. Levi sighed, pondering his options as he stared at Erwin. The detective could help him. The military would be after them both, anyway.

“What are you doing?” Erwin interrogated as his companion kept driving past the city limits. 

“I changed my mind,” he said. “We both need to get out of Trost.”  
“What? We agreed to stop here, Levi,” the alpha protested.

“We can’t.”

“Why not? Come on, stop the car!”

“No. We need to get as far away as possible. I’m not going back there,” the omega insisted, accelerating the car despite Erwin’s sour glare.

“I don’t want to go back there, either, but we had a plan!”

“I’m changing the plan, damn it!”

“This is not the best way to escape,” Erwin cried. 

“It will be as soon as we get to Zyklon,” the omega snapped, slamming his foot on the gas pedal. “It’s not that far from here. We have enough gas.”

“That’s what this is about? Your selfish little plot to get back to Zyklon?”

“What did you fucking expect?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the goddamn plan, Levi!”

The omega’s eyes widened at Erwin’s blatant use of curse words, but he certainly wasn’t deterred. “Shut up! Zyklon is the best place to disappear. Get that through your thick skull!”

“Unlike you, I don’t need to run and hide! I’m not a coward!”

“Shut the fuck up, you clueless bastard! You already broke out of a breeding facility, assaulted a nurse, and stole a military humvee. You’re hiding from the law, just like me!”

“Levi!”

“And you’re eating stolen food!”

“I knew it!” Erwin cried, throwing his hands into the air. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Quiet down!” Levi demanded. “We don’t have any money right now. It’s not like we’d be able to pay for anything,” Levi added, speaking as if Erwin were a child. “Besides, you wouldn’t have eaten it if you knew I stole it.”

“Levi, that’s no excuse to steal!” Erwin scolded, crossing his arms over his chest with a disappointed scowl. “Where are your morals?”

“What was I supposed to do, let you go hungry?” Levi blurted.

Erwin went silent and Levi immediately regretted opening his mouth. For a moment, the only sound that filled the space was the rumbling of the humvee’s engine. But that delicate moment of tense silence was shattered when Erwin screamed and yanked the emergency brake. Levi’s eyes snapped up to look at the road and he slammed on the brake when he saw the other vehicle. Rubber screamed as it fought the friction from the road. By the time Levi tried to swerve out of the way, it was too late. 

Thunder sounded as two mechanical beasts clashed. Metal crumbled and wilted like leaves before winter. Erwin cursed, but Levi remained silent as both vehicles lurched. Their windshield shattered and shards of glass rained down on the interior of the humvee. Another bulky truck, a transport semi, was behind the one they hit and it began honking as it screeched to a stop. Four men piled out of the second semi with guns drawn as they approached the humvee. 

“Give me a gun!” Levi demanded, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching for the door.

“We don’t have any!”

“Hell of a plan.”

“Nobody planned this!”

“We could’ve arranged for some weapons, but no. It was too fucking difficult.”

“Levi, be quiet.”

“Quiet, my ass.”

Erwin groaned and rolled his eyes.

A man yanked open the driver’s side door and pointed a gun at Levi’s chest. The barrel of the gun was close enough to grab, but Levi saw other guns aimed at him. He raised his hands and showed his neck in submission. Even so, the burly man hauled him from the humvee and tossed him to the pavement like a ragdoll. 

The road scraped against his arms, which began to ooze crimson. Various cuts from the glass littered his skin and clear shards jutted from a few of the wounds. None of them seemed deep, but his whole body stung. It was the kind of sting that felt like hot, concentrated fire seeping through his veins. It was like Satan himself was holding a match to Levi’s skin. He cringed and bit his lip. 

Another man, who stomped when he walked and reeked of weed, approached Levi from the side. He pushed Levi’s head to the side and scented his neck. Levi caught a whiff of his scent in the process and he almost choked. Underneath all that weed, Levi detected the undeniable pheromones of an alpha. “He’s an omega.” 

“God damn,” the first man said, crossing his arms. He loomed over Levi and he was a head taller than his blond companion. While the blond was built like a damn tank, the dark-haired alpha was skinny as a rail. Tank and Rail. What a duo. “He matches the description. What are the chances?”

“What the hell is going on?” Levi glared up at the two alphas. 

“Shut up, you broodwhore.” Tank kicked him in the side with his heavy boot. 

Levi winced and melted into the ground like butter left out in the sun. That was going to leave a bruise. The omega coughed and gasped for breath; the kick landed dangerously close to his diaphragm. The hot tar jabbed into his cheek, but he didn’t care. His side throbbed and he lacked the energy and the firepower to fight back. 

The insult hurt just as much as the kick. His chest became furiously tight and his forehead ached with murderous thoughts. He was no broodwhore. How misinformed the bastard was. Sure, he escaped from a Breeding Facility, but that didn’t mean his only goal in life was to produce children. Shit, he thought, that’s why he escaped. The insult was a sin against his complexity, his purpose, _his very humanity_. How _dare_ he reduce him like that. 

“What do we do with the alpha?”

“Keep him for leverage, dumbass,” a female voice demanded. “Hurry up. We have shit to do.”

“Working on it.” Rail tied a gag around Levi’s mouth and carried him to the second truck.

Levi caught a glimpse of Erwin, who was limp in the arms of another unfamiliar enemy up ahead. As they passed the wreck, Levi saw the frozen bodies of a man and a woman in the front seat of the truck they hit. Guilt stirred in Levi’s chest, even though he was glad he didn’t have to deal with any more attackers. 

“Can’t you walk any faster?” the woman asked. 

Levi watched as she rushed over to lift Erwin into the truck. All the others towered over her. At least Levi could relate to that. Eventually, Levi was handcuffed and tossed into the back of the large truck, next to Erwin. The inside of the truck was spacious and seven omegas were chained up and handcuffed on the floor. Their unfocused eyes drooped as they slouched against the wall. Some melted against the floor. Levi’s mind sparked with recognition. These were human traffickers, the kind that were infamous in the Trostian Outskirts. As Levi sat there in disgust and disbelief, Tank chained him to the seat, producing a cloth and a syringe from a little plastic box. 

Rail slapped his arm away. “Don’t drug him yet. We’re running low. Keep him chained for now. I’ll clean his wounds.”

“Tranq the alpha,” Tiny barked before she entered the front part of the truck.

Rail approached him with slow, heavy steps. “This’ll hurt a lot less if you cooperate, little guy.”

“Don’t get sentimental,” Tank scoffed, pulling out a syringe and injecting its contents into Erwin’s arm.

Levi scowled at him and tried to curse through the gag in his mouth. Because of the cloth, his insults came out in muffled, garbled fragments. When Rail slipped on gloves, the omega tracked him with his eyes. Rail then proceeded to extract the glass shards from his bleeding cuts. He cleaned Levi’s wounds, too. When he finished with Levi, he returned to the front of the truck and slammed the door that divided the traffickers from their cargo. 

Silence filled the room, which had become shrouded in darkness, so Levi let his other senses take over. He let his ears focus on the routine rumbling and bumping of the wheels against the road and the muffled, metallic clattering behind the door. But those noises weren’t important. He focused on the steady breathing next to him. The dark figure let out an occasional snore. That had to be Erwin. He recognized that snore. Levi centered his mind on his breath, matching it up with Erwin’s and trying not to slap the drugged alpha when he got too loud. Eventually, the omega let himself fall asleep. He’d need to conserve his energy, anyway.

* * *

The sun kissed the horizon when Levi woke up. Alarmed, he tried to sit up, but his head began to spin and bile rose in the back of his throat. He had been drugged in his sleep, he realized, pressing a hand to his head. God damn it. What a fool he was to think his shitty luck would change. Something always went wrong. At least, that seemed to be the trend as of late. 

After the dazed omega regained his bearings, his eyes flicked around, noting the thick, fabric walls on three sides. Wooden supports held up the structure around him. The unvarnished wooden floor was rough on Levi’s skin. It was a tent, he realized. A very sturdy tent, but it was a tent nonetheless. And tents were notoriously on the flimsy side of the structural stability spectrum. 

In the center of the room, a body hung upside down from the ceiling by a chain. A bag covered his head. As far as the omega knew, they were the only two people in the tent. Levi’s vision was still too blurry to identify the figure, but as he squinted his eyes, he decided that the silhouette was masculine. The man twitched and squirmed like a desperate, inebriated worm, like his body knew something was going wrong but his brain was too preoccupied to be of any help. Levi cringed, feeling a sharp pang of pity in his chest.

Fabric draped over the entryway, which had been agape. Two strange men dressed in black approached the suspended man. Levi melted into the floor and tried to look as asleep as possible. Neither man stirred him. They did, however, face the figure who hung upside down from the center support beams. Levi watched with one eye open, which wasn’t the most efficient decision given the unreliable state of his vision.

“Are you sure this is him?”

“Yeah. Every criminal in Trost should know his face.” The taller trafficker removed the burlap bag over his head, revealing a mess of matted blond hair.

“Let’s wake him up a little bit, then.” 

The taller trafficker nodded and delivered a roundhouse kick to the man’s torso, causing him to swing back and forth. Levi opened both eyes and watched as the man groaned and wriggled. Both traffickers chuckled as they took turns batting him back and forth like cats with a toy. The poor blond yelped with every kick, every punch, as he swung like a pendulum. After a few minutes, the traffickers finally stopped. It was then that Levi realized he let his scent turn sour. 

“The omega’s awake.”

“Let’s have some real fun.” The tall trafficker smirked as he took a few steps toward Levi, who began to shudder. 

The man dangling from the ceiling thrashed and released a muffled scream. One trafficker put the bag back over his head while the other pressed a knife to his neck.   
“One more noise and you’re dead.”

He went silent.

“I saw the omega first, so I call dibs.” The man began to stroke himself through his pants.

“Asshole.”

“Fine, help me pin him down. You can go after me.” Footsteps got closer. They were kneeling by Levi’s side.

“Didn’t he come from the Breeding Facility?”

Cold hands reached for Levi’s shirt and a switchblade ripped if off of his torso. “Yeah. And he’ll for a higher price.”

“Damn, the buyers won’t know what to think,” he chortled.

The pit of Levi’s gut grew heavy with hatred and anger and he spit out curses muffled by his gag. The taller trafficker grabbed another rope from the side of the room and bound Levi’s arms above his head, tying them to the support post by the wall. It was Levi’s turn to squirm now. The men untied the ropes around his ankles and grabbed his thrashing legs, spreading them apart. The bigger one crawled between his legs while the other restrained him. Levi tried to scoot away, but their grip on him was too tight. The man pressed his crotch against the inside of Levi’s thigh and trailed his hands to Levi’s groin. He palmed Levi’s soft length and the omega cringed. The man’s groin throbbed as it moved to grind against Levi.

“Look at the little slut.”

“You want it, don’t you?” He unzipped his pants.

Levi called out through his gag for help. “Get your fucking hands off me!”

The shorter man pressed his cold knife to Levi’s neck. “Shut up or I’ll be fucking your corpse.”

Levi growled and tried to kick at them, but the men laughed. With narrowed, hostile eyes, he envisioned how he would skin them alive and gut them if he had the time. It would be slow and methodical and it would probably involve castration. Still, considering the situation, he’d have to incapacitate them quickly, given the chance to do so. If he managed to free his hands, he’d rip the knife from the closer man’s grip and slash his throat while he kicked the other off. Then, he’d stab the other man in the chest until he fell over. 

At least he had a game plan, even if he couldn’t carry it out. Hot tears stung at his eyes like trembling children gripping at their mother’s skirt. Levi tilted his head back and clamped his eyes shut. He cursed the gradual clearing of his vision. If he was going to have blurry vision, why did it have to start clearing up now of all times? He didn’t want to see. He couldn’t watch this. Levi’s shoes were yanked off of his feet. As the trafficker pulled Levi’s pants off and exposed his entrance, he prayed for it to be over soon. He didn’t want to think about the pain he was about to experience. His violent confidence had vanished.

With his heart racing in his chest, he could feel his hands trembling from their position above his head. He heard a clattering sound. The handcuffs were tight around his wrists and he winced as he tried to tug his hands free. The shaking in his hands spread to his shoulders, then his jaw. He gasped for air and tensed before his breathing quickened again. The hot, stuffy air in the tent felt heavy in his lungs and he hiccupped and choked on his jagged breath. 

Suddenly, a scream, much louder than the one before, came from the man dangling in the center of the room. It was the shrill kind of scream that could make a throat raw and bloody, even though it was muffled by his gag. It was a long cry, almost like a war call. It tapered off into a pathetic whine as the man ran out of breath because of the pressure on his lungs. 

Levi’s eyes snapped open. The man above him turned his head. The hanging figure took a deep, labored breath and cried out again. Levi could barely make out how the man’s head turned to glare at Levi’s attackers as if he was daring them to ambush him instead.

“You’re dead meat!” The second man stood up and charged at him with his knife. 

“What the hell is going on?” Tiny, the woman from earlier, stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. Her hostile eyes scanned the tent before they landed on Levi. “Are you _damaging_ the omega?”

Both attackers stopped in their tracks. The man on top of Levi put himself away and stood to face Tiny. Levi released an audible sigh and a weight lifted from his chest. He was safe. 

“Reiner! Bertholdt! Get your asses in here!”

Levi recognized the two men that stepped into the room as Tank and Rail. Of course, he didn’t know which one was Reiner and which one was Bertholdt, but a strange relief blossomed in his chest at seeing their faces. 

“Did you honestly think fucking him would get more money when we sell him? Do you have rocks in your head?” 

“Look, Annie, I’m sorry!”

“I’m not taking a damn pay cut because of your incompetence!” She seized him by the shirt.

“Didn’t boss tell you not to fuck with the good merchandise?” Tank shook his head. “If you did, you’re going to regret the day you were born.”

“Let boss handle it, Reiner.” Bertholdt put a hand on Reiner’s shoulder. “C’mon, you two.”

With that, Levi was alone save for the man suspended from the ceiling. His breathing was still uneven, but it rang out in the tense silence in the tent. Chains rattled as the other man struggled. His breathing was jagged, too. Levi pulled at the restraints around his wrists, but it did nothing. Then, he saw the pocket knife on the floor. It must’ve fallen out of that shit stain’s pocket, Levi concluded. He fumbled for the knife with his legs and cringed when he realized his bare ass was still on display. Fuck. All those traffickers saw his ass. 

Dismissing the thought with a groan, Levi managed to slip the knife into his right hand. Levi struggled to twist the tip of the knife in the lock of his handcuffs. He couldn’t see what he was doing. With a huff, he rolled onto his stomach and sawed at the rope holding his arms steady. When he cut through the rope, he plucked the gag out of his mouth with his hands still cuffed together. Finally, he was able to stretch his jaw. 

“I’m going to get these handcuffs off and help you soon. Hang in there.” 

Levi didn’t realize his pun until the other man growled at him. 

“Shit, sorry.” 

Grunting with exertion, Levi pressed the knife into the keyhole of the cuffs. The blade came loose and almost cut his wrist. He cursed. Then, he remembered Kenny’s old trick. He broke a nail trying to unscrew the cover on the switchblade, so he smashed the metal cuffs against the wooden casing. It broke with a resounding thump, exposing the metal mechanism inside. Levi then removed the bolt and yanked out the spring. 

It took a few minutes, but he managed to get the spring straight by hammering it with the cuffs. His wrists stung. With a sigh, he accepted the fact that he’d have bruises later. He jammed the reshaped spring into the keyhole and twisted it. The handcuffs snapped open with a sharp click and Levi was free. He heaved a sigh and collected his underwear, pants, and shoes, tugging them on with trembling hands.

“I got you now.” Levi rushed over to the other man. All at once, he recognized the man’s golden hair and thick eyebrows. His chiseled nose and high cheekbones. “Fuck, Erwin?”

The man nodded. 

Levi cussed again and removed the gag around Erwin’s mouth. “It’s okay. You’re going to be fine,” he murmured, feeling his flushed, red face with one hand. 

“Hang in there? Really? Is that all you could come up with?” The alpha raised his eyebrows. 

“Quit whining. You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’d cross my arms, but they’re tied up at the moment.”

“Working on it,” Levi grumbled and used the blade from the broken knife to cut the rope around the alpha’s torso.

When Erwin’s arms were free, Levi began to undo the chains around Erwin’s ankles. The blond’s hands fought the floor to support more of his weight. Grabbing Erwin’s ankles, Levi hauled them back so he didn’t fall on his head. The chains came undone with a metallic clang. Erwin toppled over, knocking Levi to the floor in the process. Their bodies collided as Erwin landed on top of Levi. 

“You’re amazing. You know that, right?” 

“Yeah, whatever. Get off me.” The omega groaned and rubbed his back.

“Sorry.” he crawled off of Levi with haphazard, erratic movements. “How did you get so good with a knife?”

“My uncle taught me and I practice a lot.”

“Oh.” Erwin rubbed his head and winced. Levi didn’t miss the suspicious glint in his eye.

“Are you okay?”

“A little shaken up, but I’ll be okay.”

“How long were you upside down?”

“At least five hours, judging by the sun.”

“You mean lack of sun.”

“I suppose so.” Erwin snorted in broken amusement. “Now what?”

“Why are you asking me? I thought you were the one with all the plans.”

Erwin gave him a look. It wasn’t the hostile kind of look earned after a snarky comment. It was unexpectedly soft, vulnerable even. Levi hadn’t been expecting it. The omega cocked his head to the side. 

“I’ve done enough planning,” the alpha decided. His tone was strangely sober and apologetic. “It’s your turn.”

“Listen, if this is about earlier, I’m sorry. It’s my fault we got into this shitty mess.” Levi remembered their earlier argument with a grimace. 

“I forgave you a long time ago.” Erwin’s hand found Levi’s shoulder. “You can’t blame yourself for this. Nobody saw it coming.”

“Thanks,” Levi replied, allowing a subtle smile to tug gently at the corners of his mouth. He didn’t know how Erwin could be so forgiving, but he was grateful. 

“Any ideas about how to get out of here?”

“Now that you mention it, yeah.” Levi couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips. “And it’s a pretty good one.”

  
  



	6. Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it says in the title, things backfire. Spoiler alert: this chapter does not have a happy ending. (Yes, I'm aware none of them do, so feel free to call me out on that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP, you guys are so sweet! I read your comments and my heart exploded! Reading your comments makes me so happy because everyone has such interesting perspectives and things to say. Really, it brightens my day and warms my cold, mechanical writer heart. Please keep the feedback coming! 
> 
> If you want to contact/follow me on Tumblr, my account is kimako-art. I have some of my (shameless Eruri) artwork there and I will start posting links to my fanfic there as well.

The sun dipped beneath the horizon and the sky became dark, but the sandy ground radiated warmth. With a lookout tower looming over him, Levi had to be careful about where he snuck. Erwin shuffled behind him. The alpha bent down to avoid the light of the lookout tower. Their tent was near the center of the camp, across from the tower. Levi could still see where he slashed open the tent from his spot behind the camp’s main structure. 

“I’ll meet you at the Southern edge of camp with weapons and food.”

“See you in a half-hour.” Erwin nodded and left.

At that point, it was Levi’s turn to steal. First, he scanned the camp and spotted two guards changing shifts about fifty feet away. When he noticed them looking away, he ducked behind a closer structure. It was silent inside the tent, so Levi cut his way inside and snuck through. The tent was dim inside, lit only by a few candles and a tiny lamp on the floor in the corner.

A few traffickers slept, wrapped in blankets on cots, so he tried to be stealthy. He staggered around the sleeping bodies on the balls of his feet. He was halfway across the room when one of the forms stirred, the criminal’s face inches from his thigh. Levi froze, his heart pounding and his palms sweating. A delicate moment passed and Levi remained suspended in time and space. The sleeping man shifted and his eyes clenched and fluttered. 

Levi noticed the end of a gun under his pillow. It was bigger than the gun across the room. Every cell in his body wanted to scream curses and run, but he forced himself to remain still. Then, the trafficker mumbled something in his sleep. Levi couldn’t decipher it and swore under his breath. The walls of the tent fluttered in the wind and Levi’s eyes went wide at the rippling sound. He took shallow breaths. The man snored and Levi released a sigh and crept to the other side of the tent. 

He collected a dagger and a loaded pistol before he snuck up behind the guard and trapped her in a chokehold. She struggled as he dragged her into the tent, but he adjusted his grip and slashed the dagger across her throat before she could fight back. Blood spurted from her carotid artery onto the floor and nearby walls of the tent, painting them with spots of crimson. He snatched a blanket and pressed it over her nose and mouth to hide the gasping and gurgling noises she made. When she went silent, he hid her in the back corner of the tent. 

Levi’s stolen bag grew heavy after he raided three more tents this way. As he trudged South, a strange, new light fell on him from behind. It blinded him for a few seconds when he turned around. They were headlights. On the brightest setting. This was _not_ part of their plan.

Panicking, he glanced at the lookout tower. Someone shouted. The traffickers noticed him. His stomach lurched and his hands trembled. Levi cursed and dropped his duffel bag. He bolted for the stolen vehicles on the other side of camp, his adrenaline spurring him forward. 

Suddenly, gunshots rang out through the darkness. Screams echoed through the air. The night flashed red and orange. The sound of the explosion blasted through the air and vibrated in Levi’s ribcage. Another echoing explosion. Two tents burst into flames and the light from the fire shattered Levi’s cover of darkness. All he could do was run. 

Levi’s mind raced, but his legs were petrified. Who had the guts to attack a base full of human traffickers? Where did they get that kind of firepower? Levi cursed to himself. His shoulders tensed with dread and his eyes went wide as someone threw a grenade. It sounded with another boom. The criminals were beginning to fight back with artillery of their own. 

The smell of smoke thickened by the minute. It tickled Levi’s lungs and made him cough. His throat stung and his head throbbed. He pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose, but it did little to shield him. His eyes began to water and his vision became blurry. The heat of the fire brushed his skin like someone breathing down the back of his neck. Sweat dripped down his forehead. Salt and smoke plagued his mouth. The taste covered his lips and tongue and made him gag. 

It was chaos. People scrambled between tents and buildings. They ignored Levi, too focused on saving their own skin to notice him. They darted in every direction. Levi backed up against the side of the lookout tower to avoid a collision. He looked up. The light from the tower pointed in the direction of the attackers, illuminating the silhouettes of eight military-grade vehicles. Levi’s watery eyes widened in horror. He prayed those were stolen. If that was the military, the entire base was bound to go up in flames in a matter of minutes. 

Soldiers advanced with rifles and machine guns, plowing down a wave of fighters. A crash sounded in the distance as two vehicles collided. Criminal backup had arrived. Levi’s legs trembled as he ran, but he reached the other side of the base minutes later. When he saw the line of vehicles, the first thing he noticed was the long puddle of gasoline underneath the tires. It reflected the fire’s light in faint waves of rainbow. 

Levi cursed. He and Erwin had planned to combust the gas and use it as a diversion. He scanned the area for Erwin. Instead, he noticed the soldiers waiting on the other side of the vehicles. Adrenaline shot through him as he reached a horrifying realization: the attack was coming from two sides.

Not knowing what else to do, Levi sprinted away from the light and fire. As he charged into the darkness, he panted and huffed. His lungs burned from exertion and smoke. He couldn’t help his worrying. The unsettling heaviness in the pit of his gut told him this wasn’t going to end well. 

His gut was right. Four soldiers stood in front of Levi with guns drawn. His face flashed to sheer horror as he stopped dead in his tracks. He went pale. He was surrounded. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stood there, his feet glued to the ground. Then Levi heard it, a distinct, mechanical beeping. It came from a device one of the soldiers held.

Disbelief collected in Levi’s chest like floodwater. He and Erwin had been so careful. They took every precaution. They were so close. If they had just escaped earlier, Levi would be reunited with Isabel and Farlan. Erwin would be on his way home. They could’ve avoided this.

“It’s the runaway.” The soldier holding the beeping tablet held it up. A furious red light blinked at the top of the screen.

“Levi Ackerman, you are under arrest for leaving a Breeding Facility before the end of your term,” the officer said, attempting to grab Levi. “You will be returned to the Trost Breeding Facility at once.”

“No!” The omega shouted, smacking the officer’s hand away from him. 

Two officers pinned him to the floor and put handcuffs on his wrists. He shouted expletives until someone shoved a gag in his mouth. Two more officers were approaching. He tried to move, but his feet remained still as his heart pounded in his chest. The soldiers forced him to walk. 

The handcuffs were cold on Levi’s wrists as he followed the officers forward. If he was compliant, maybe they would be more receptive to whatever excuses he came up with later on. Levi shouted expletives when they sedated him. As the soldiers hauled him into the back of a truck, he recognized Erwin inside. He couldn’t make his mouth form any words, so he grunted and wailed. Levi collapsed moments after they gave him the sedative, but his eyes stayed open. 

Erwin raised his arm to cushion Levi’s fall. “I got you.”

Erwin was warm against him, so Levi leaned towards his only source of comfort. Levi’s head grew fuzzy and his vision blurred. At least they were together. Levi tried to gesture at the alpha, but his face and hands were going numb. As Levi drifted into unconsciousness, he reached for Erwin’s hand, grasping nothing but air.

* * *

Erwin peered out the window in the back of the truck just in time to see a soldier throw a grenade at the stolen vehicles. When the grenade went off, it combusted the puddle of gas collected on the ground. All Erwin could see was red for a few moments. It was the largest explosion yet. The traffickers’ vehicles went up in a cloud of fire and thick, black smoke. The release reverberated in his chest as he watched the mushroom cloud grow. Flames glowed and billowed, lighting up the night sky with their heat. The air rumbled with the thunderous boom of the explosion. Smoke and sparks made the air heavy and the blaze tickled his lungs.

“Nice touch with the gas, Smith.” The taller alpha with dirty blond hair in the driver’s seat turned around to look at him. He grinned.

“I swear, you’re a child, Mike,” Erwin said, trying not to cough.

“You know I’m partial to explosions.” Mike bumped his fist against Erwin’s shoulder. “Besides, you can’t deny it was satisfying to watch.”

“It was Levi’s idea.” Erwin looked down at the unconscious omega in his arms.

“Really? Nile’s gonna shit his pants when he hears that.”

Erwin laughed. “I’d pay good money to see that.”

“Me too.” Mike’s eyes fell on Levi’s limp body for a moment. “So, he’s quite the pyromaniac, isn’t he?”

“That’s funny coming from you.” Erwin raised an eyebrow.

“You know he’s a criminal, right?”

“What?”

“He got caught and didn’t have any fertility testing records. Everyone was shocked when a scumbag from _Zyklon_ scored in the top range. That’s why he ended up at the Breeding Facility.” 

“He isn’t a scumbag.” Erwin’s tone turned sour. 

He didn’t believe his ears. The air in the humvee got heavier with the confrontation. Erwin’s lungs ached. His throat clenched and his eyes narrowed. He glared down at Levi, appraising the man’s face, searching for some visible evidence of his crimes, some mark or scar. He saw nothing. Instead, he couldn’t help noticing how innocent he looked. 

Erwin’s gut twisted. Levi wasn’t innocent. There was no telling how dangerous he could be. Levi wasn’t without his downfalls, Erwin reminded himself. He was disobedient, confrontational, standoffish, and cold. He risked both of their lives for his own selfish plans and got them captured in the process. Still, Erwin refused to believe he was a malicious person. After all, he still befriended Erwin after finding out he was part of the military. He helped him. He saved him. The man had guts, but he also had a kind heart beneath that cold exterior. He was a criminal, yes, but not a villain. 

“You barely know him, Erwin.” Mike derailed his train of thought. 

“He saved my life.”

“Doesn’t count if he got you into danger in the first place,” Mike pointed out with pursed lips.

Erwin went silent. And at that moment, a plan hatched in his head. It was a longshot, but it was just crazy enough to work. Erwin grinned to himself. This could solve everything. They’d be free. Levi could be pardoned. To Erwin, it was worth a shot. Now, all he had to do was convince his colleagues. Starting with Mike. Erwin picked his next words carefully. “No, I suppose not, but he deserves a chance.”

“What were you smiling at?”

“Nothing in particular.”

Mike shook his head with a frustrated sigh. “Listen, no piece of ass is worth your job or your safety. I’m saying this as your best friend.”

Erwin gave him an incredulous look. “We haven’t had sexual relations. Not even romantic ones.”

“You’re serious?”

Erwin nodded.

“What the hell were you doing in the Breeding Facility all that time?”

“Planning an escape!” Erwin threw up his hands.

“Of course you were.” Mike sighed and his forehead met the palm of his hand. 

“I think he’d be a good asset!”

“An asset? Are you insane?” Mike threw his hands into the air.

“No! I’m serious!”

“I’m sure he knows how to think just like a criminal!”

“Mike --”

“Totally loyal. No conflicts of interest! He’d never go behind your back and you’d never have to torture information out of him!”

Erwin crossed his arms over his chest. “Mike --” 

“Erwin, you’ve really done it this time! It couldn’t possibly go wrong!” He gestured wildly and scowled at Erwin when he finished speaking.

“Mike, I’m serious!” Erwin shifted in his seat and regarded Levi with a sober stare. “He’d be a big help since he knows Zyklon. You know how things are there.”

“There’s a reason why the military avoids Zyklon,” Mike growled.

“But we could fix it, bring justice to a city of crime,” Erwin said, looking back up at Mike.

“How would you even start?”

Erwin thought for a moment. He glanced out the window and sighed as he stared at the base, glowing bright with flames. “A top-down approach. Take down the organized crime structures, starting with the bosses and their close associates. Then, implement increased military presence after organized opposition is eliminated.”

Mike was silent as four soldiers climbed into the humvee, occupying all of the extra seats. Erwin grimaced, deciding to give up on getting validation, let alone approval. At least the newcomers were quiet. He looked down. Levi was beginning to feel heavy against his body, so he stretched his legs in the seat. The omega didn’t stir; he was out cold. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. His dark hair fell into his eyes and his brow had gone soft. The almost perpetual scowl Levi wore vanished. Erwin cringed when he thought of how angry Levi would be when he woke up.

The other soldiers remained silent as Mike started the car and began to drive back into Trost. When one of the soldiers asked about Erwin’s somber look, he said he was thinking. Mike sighed. Mike considered Erwin’s idea for what felt like a decade. Then, the other man turned around to look at him for a moment. 

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Mike nodded towards Levi. “You think he’d help?”

The other soldiers shared a confused glance, but were polite enough, and perhaps experienced enough, to refrain from voicing their questions. Erwin was thankful for that.

“If he was offered a job and freedom, yes,” Erwin said, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t care if the soldiers heard. _Hell, it might do them some good_. “Think about it, Mike. We could finally deliver resources to the people. That would solve most of the smuggling problems.”

“The higher-ups don’t give a shit about Zyklon’s people. You know what happened during the war.”

“That was so long ago. It’s time to make amends, don’t you think? They weren’t even our enemy.”

“The government dumped all the criminals and rebels in the city and gassed ‘em! With _Zyklon_ gas! It’s no wonder we stay out of there. They may be under the control of the government, but there’s a reason for the embargo.”

Erwin found himself staring out the window at the landscape whipping by. “It’s unfortunate the name stuck.”

“Just shows how toxic the place is,” Mike mumbled.

“How would you know? Have you even been there?” Erwin challenged, making eye contact with Mike in the dark rearview mirror. The tension in the air built like electricity on a stormy night.

“Have you?”

“I asked first.”

“Well,” Mike hesitated, “no.”

“Me neither,” Erwin admitted. “I know you want to help people, Mike. That’s why you do this job. Don’t think about Zackley or anyone else for a moment. We’re talking about the greater good here.”

“I know, Erwin. I want to help people as much as you do, but I just don’t know if this will work.”

“It’s worth a try, isn’t it?”

Mike sighed. “Alright. I’ll propose the idea to Zackley when I return.”

“Thank you, Mike. I’d be happy to accompany you there.”

Mike went silent and shot him a wary look. “You can’t, Erwin.” 

“Why not?”

“I have to take you back.”  
Erwin’s heart dropped and his shoulders slumped. “I see.”

“Sorry, Erwin. You might be able to get a shorter term or an exemption, but I can’t make any promises.”

Erwin didn’t look at him as he gave a somber nod. Despite his tranquil front, his head ached with the gravity of his thoughts. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been expecting to return to the Breeding Facility. He had, but that didn’t make the words any less painful to hear. Glancing at Levi, his head began to wander. The dull walls of their room in the Breeding Facility plagued his mind’s eye. His heart throbbed wildly in his chest, beating to the same staccato rhythm of his speeding, worried thoughts. His palms were sweaty and his lungs grew heavier with each breath. Erwin clamped his eyes shut.

Giving up wasn’t an option. He’d keep fighting, even if his colleagues didn’t pull through. He wasn’t going to abandon Levi, but that didn’t make his dread disappear. What ifs and worst cases joined Erwin’s mix of terrors. Doubt crept into his mind like frigid water seeping through an old thatch roof. 

“You look like I just killed your puppy,” Mike commented, sparing him a worried glance through the rearview mirror. “What’s so bad about the Breeding Facility, anyway?”

“I don’t know where to start,” Erwin said in a cold, monotone voice. “It’s all so strange and intimidating.”

“What scares you the most?”

“Nothing is certain. I could shatter someone’s life in an instant if my choice is taken away.”

  
  



	7. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No chairs were harmed in the production of this chapter. I promise. However, Erwin and Levi throw a tantrum that could put a three-year-old to shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters? In one day? You betcha!

When Levi woke up, he was in a bed next to Erwin. Erwin’s arm draped over Levi’s waist and his chest was warm against Levi’s back. He looked at Erwin. The covers were pulled up to his neck. His hair was ruffled and messy. Levi let himself lean on Erwin for a few seconds as he reestablished his mental footing, but his mind was a fiery, swirling tempest. 

They were in the same bed. In the same room. Fuck. Levi’s brow crinkled. The room was bright, like Levi had been staring at the sun for a few moments. His head ached from the lingering effects of the sedatives. After his eyes adjusted, the familiar, degrading white walls and neutral tones of the room made Levi scowl. After trying so hard to achieve freedom, there they were, back in the Breeding Facility. Levi seethed, taking a deep breath and failing to calm down.

Levi lamented over all the ways they could have exposed themselves, how anything and everything could’ve gone wrong. His heart raced. The blame always came back to him. To the wreck. If he hadn’t been so rash, so irresponsible, they could've been free. He closed his eyes. Guilt and regret bruised his resolve and his breathing came in shaky gasps and jagged hiccups. Tears gathered in his eyes. 

Levi hadn’t expected Erwin’s arm to wind tighter around him and nudge him closer. Even so, he didn’t have the nerve to struggle. Erwin’s hand trailed his arm, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to calm down. His last moments before the sedative kicked in ran through his head. Erwin hadn’t been sedated. 

“You’re awake.” Levi’s tone was frigid and detached. He squirmed beneath Erwin’s arm.

“Are you okay?” Erwin’s hand stopped on Levi’s bicep.

Levi shoved his arm off and sat up with his back to Erwin, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “What do you think? We’re back in this shit hole! I’m sure you’re just as pleased as I am.”

Erwin closed his eyes and winced as if Levi’s words had been blades. He said nothing. After a few moments, Erwin sat up in bed, itching his nose with one finger. 

“All of that work was for nothing! We got nowhere!” Levi kicked the chair with all his might, knocking it into the table before it fell. His foot began to throb, but that didn’t stop him from snapping the wood with his feet and fists.

Erwin didn’t even flinch. “Calm down. Don’t hurt yourself,” Erwin urged, holding up a hand. “We just have to keep trying.”

“You’re full of shit!” Levi growled and stood, seizing the front of Erwin’s shirt with his fists. “You reported us to the damn military!”

“No! Why would you think that?” Erwin’s face contorted with dismay as he halfheartedly attempted to pull Levi’s hands away.

“You reactivated the GPS on the humvees!” Levi shook his hands and tugged harder on Erwin’s shirt, bringing their faces closer. “That’s why you were so insistent on getting the vehicles, wasn’t it?”

“Let go of me!” Erwin pried Levi off and stood. “I did no such thing! I don’t want to be here any more than you do!” 

“Don’t you have a deal with the military?” Levi pressed.

Erwin gave him an incredulous look. “No! But, I know why you’re suspicious! You’re scared out of your mind, aren’t you?”

Levi abruptly went silent. He stared at the broken remains of the chair. His heart became heavier with each word Erwin spoke until finally, his chest felt like it would burst at any moment.

“You don’t know what to think or who to trust, especially since I work for the military. I get it. But most of all, you’re terrified of carrying an unwanted child.” He paused. “Am I wrong?”

When Levi peered up at Erwin, hot, hopeless tears streamed down his face, burning his skin as they fell. His vision blurred and his lungs tripped on each breath he took. No, Erwin was exactly right. And that simultaneously scared the hell out of Levi and comforted him. He could only shake his head. His throat clenched, too tight for him to speak.

Erwin stepped forward and put a firm hand on Levi’s shoulder. Levi couldn’t miss the wetness collecting in Erwin’s eyes. “I’m scared, too,” Erwin whispered, his voice wavering. “Just as much as you are, believe it or not.”

Levi rested his face in his hands, shaken at how Erwin could read him so easily. His hands trembled, just like the rest of his body.

“I know it’s not my body but --”

“Don’t compare our burdens, Erwin. It won’t make them any lighter.”

Erwin nodded once and let a beat of silence fall over the room before he replied. “Our situation is complete shit.”

Levi snorted. “You can say that again.”

“God, I want to break something,” Erwin groaned. 

“There’s still another chair and the table,” Levi pointed out, gesturing at them with one hand. “Be my guest.”

“Don’t think for a moment any of this is because of you,” Erwin said, picking up the chair by its back with both hands.

With a grunt, he swung the chair at the wall. The impact made a satisfying _smash_ and Levi couldn’t help but grin as he watched the destruction. The front legs left twin dents above the hole Levi made. Erwin swung again. The back of the chair splintered off and the front legs fell. Erwin plucked the two thin legs from the floor and ruthlessly snapped them over his thigh, one at a time. Levi could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes. The omega’s smile vanished immediately. Erwin sobbed and flipped the table. 

What started as a display of rage devolved into a child’s tantrum. It was incredibly disarming to watch Erwin fall apart into a fit of violence. Levi’s eyes burned with fresh tears as Erwin seized the back legs of the chair and hurled them at the table. He then smashed the legs of the table and collapsed to his knees in the middle of the wreckage. As he buried his face in his hands and wept, Levi watched in horror. The two of them sat in heavy silence. It wasn’t awkward, but Levi could feel the tension in the air. 

“Damn,” Levi finally said. “You’re stronger than you look.”

Nurses barged into the room, followed by armed guards. They demanded to know what the commotion was about. The sight of the destruction caused a few of them to step back.

“Get them to separate rooms,” the head nurse ordered as the guards seized Erwin and Levi. “Their plan calls for it anyway, so let’s start early.”

Fighting back was futile. He’d be chained up and that wasn’t worth it. Instead, Levi obeyed. Erwin, however, struggled as two men tried to hold him back. Levi watched as the nurses produced a sedative and injected his arm with it. The guards tugged Levi from the room before he could see Erwin fall over, but he heard the thump from outside.

Two guards and a nurse threw Levi into a new room and locked him inside. His new room was compact and lonely, but it was the same color as the last. He expected to see the blond alpha whenever he turned around, but something in his chest deflated when all he saw was an empty bed, measlier than the one in his last room. He backed himself up against the door and curled into a ball.

Minutes later, the door unlocked and slammed against his back. A doctor with short, curly hair and dark skin entered the room, holding a clipboard to her chest. She didn’t even apologize. She gave him a curt greeting before taking a seat on the dull blue chair in the corner of the room. She crossed her legs and shot Levi a disapproving stare. “Mr. Ackerman, get off the floor. We adjusted your plan.”

Levi muttered curses under his breath and did as he was told. His core felt like it was in free fall. “Why?”

“More hormone treatments will help your instincts kick in. Then we’ll have less problems.”

“No,” Levi huffed. “My problem is that I don’t want to be here. You can’t just inject me with hormones and expect me to consent to this.”

“You’re required to be here and there’s nothing you can do about it. You should be grateful for this opportunity,” the doctor huffed as she stood to leave the room. She opened the door.

“Wait! Don’t go yet! What about the changes to my breeding plan?”

“You’re scheduled for a hormone treatment later today.”

“That’s it?”

“I haven’t been authorized to share anything else because of your violent behavior.”

* * *

Erwin was sore and exhausted. For two hours, the machine in the procedure room held him captive. When the nurses released him, he rushed to his new room and charged to the shower. It didn’t help his mind much, but at least his body was clean. He dressed and sat on the bed, staring at the monochrome walls with emptiness in his eyes. With a grimace, he thought of Levi and what he might be enduring. That just made everything worse. Hours passed before a knock at his door tugged him from the whirlpool of his inner turbulence.

“Erwin Smith, what a pleasure to see you again,” a male beta with dark hair and a scraggly mustache said, stepping into the room. “Rumor has it you escaped the breeding facility.”

“I’m doing just fine, Nile. Thanks for asking.” He couldn’t help his bitterness. It came out like an uninvited guest at a lavish party.

“Explain yourself, Erwin.” Nile crossed his arms, ignoring Erwin’s previous words. “Why did you help a criminal escape the breeding facility? Do you have any idea how dangerous that omega is? He’s involved in countless gang operations and smuggling!”

Erwin was silent. It took every ounce of effort in his body not to gawk. Years of training helped in controlling his reaction, but he barely held back his surprise. Mike told him Levi was involved in criminal activity, but nothing _that_ big. “Nile, you don’t think I’d abandon my duty, do you?”

“You already did!” 

“I was collecting information on him,” Erwin lied, ingraining the response in his mind so he would remember it later on, just in case someone asked him about it. “We hunted down sex traffickers on the outskirts of Trost. He’s a good fighter, quick on his feet. Creative. Stealthy guy, too.”

“Let me get this straight. You escaped to do work?”

“Technically, yes.” Erwin shrugged.

“Crazy bastard.”

Erwin chuckled and gave Nile his patented fake smile. “I saw the opportunity and seized it. Levi would be a good informant and a useful ally.”

“You’re suggesting we use him?”

“Yes. I can convince him to work for us in exchange for freedom from the facility.”

“What if he doesn’t agree?”

“He’ll agree to it. I know he will,” Erwin insisted, his icy blue eyes meeting Nile’s in a convincing display of feigned confidence. “I just need to know that I can get him out of the breeding facility. He’d be more receptive if I staged it like a breakout. Do I have permission, Nile?”

“You’re a strategic genius, Smith, but that’s higher than my pay grade. I’ll tell the higher-ups about your plan. I’ll be back tomorrow with their decision.”

* * *

The table in the procedure room was cold on Levi’s back. It wasn’t bitter or frigid, but it was just enough to be uncomfortable. The draft in the room didn’t help. Cold air brushed against Levi’s bare legs in spite of the flimsy cover. The muscles of his legs tensed and his toes curled. His feet were bare, too. Levi tried to pull his limbs closer to his body, but the restraints binding him to the table tugged back with equal force. The table had bars on the sides where his arms and legs were strapped. A single harness that disappeared underneath the table held his torso in place.

Moments later, a doctor entered the room. He wore glasses with circular frames and a pristine white lab coat. Levi wondered who ironed the coat. He didn’t see a single crease. A short, pudgy nurse followed the middle-aged doctor. Levi huffed, trying to pull his knees together to cover himself. His heart thundered in his chest at the pace of a barrelling freight train. He took a deep breath, but it got caught in his throat. His mouth had gone dry so it was uncomfortable when he swallowed. Fertility treatments always made him nervous, especially new ones.

The doctor greeted him and set up a device. Levi couldn’t see much of it from where he was, so he glared at the door. He didn’t want another heat. He didn’t want another hormone injection. He didn’t want to be partnered to a different alpha. He wanted to go home. 

“What are you doing?”

No answer. 

Levi remained petrified as the doctor prepared an insertion tube. That was all he saw before the doctor approached Levi.

“Calm down. I’m giving you a localized hormone treatment,” the doctor said, pulling the cover off of Levi’s legs and exposing his entrance. 

“Localized?”

“Delivered directly to the site.”

Levi frowned. He was pretty sure which site they were referring to.

“With all due respect, you shouldn’t tell him anything else, Dr. Yeager,” the nurse warned, handing the doctor something Levi couldn’t see. “He’s … volatile.”

“Force of habit.” Dr. Yeager spoke more to the nurse than to Levi. 

Levi’s eyes narrowed at the traitorous nurse, but his leer collapsed as soon as he felt lukewarm plastic poke his ass. His eyebrows raised and his upper lip curled back in disgust. 

The doctor scolded the nurse for being clumsy and insisted on taking over. Levi didn’t know whether to be relieved or not. When the device breached his opening, he squirmed. He forced himself to think of his cozy townhome in Zyklon. He yearned for its warm fireplace, tidy kitchen, and comfy living room. Memories of Isabel and Farlan crossed his mind. 

He wasn’t there, so he conjured the next best thing. He imagined how happy Erwin would be to see him again. He pictured the blond’s face. _Not on my watch_ , the alpha had promised. Then he thought of the tears Erwin shed that morning. Levi frowned as worry infected his mind. He prayed that Erwin would be okay. His heart ached when he remembered how broken Erwin sounded earlier.

Levi’s thoughts were shattered as Dr. Yeager faced him again. “This will simulate a knot and warm the treatment so you’re more comfortable.” He attached a tube to the machine and slid it deeper inside. 

Levi winced as the tube inside him scraped his inner walls. Moments later, the base of the device expanded, sealing off his entrance. The size of it stretched him. Soon, it became warm and he flinched. All the sudden, the warmth flared and leaked inside of him as the machine began pumping. The trapped omega turned his head to the side and gave the doctor an incredulous look. 

“What the fuck are you doing to me?”

“It’s a preparation and hormone treatment. That’s all I’m allowed to say,” Dr. Yeager murmured.

Preparation. That was new. The machine kept pumping. As time passed, he felt his interior muscles strain under the new and growing pressure from the machine. Warmth filled him up completely. It was a heavy kind of fullness, like his insides were lead. He huffed, dazed when he noticed his scent spiking. “What are you preparing me for?”

He didn’t get an answer, but he figured hormones and stretching could only prepare him for one thing: a heat. Levi cringed and his eyes snapped shut. Dread flooded his chest and his breath hitched. A heat would be dangerous. There were so many ways everything could go wrong.

Finally, the machine spewed out the last of its fluid. The nurse left it inside of him, though, so he was forced to sit there with the unsatisfying fullness. They had to be preparing him for someone new, someone who would take him by force. Why else would they be giving him hormone treatments after taking him away from Erwin? Suddenly, the pieces came together in Levi’s head. 

“I don’t want a different alpha!” He glared at the doctor. “And I don’t want another goddamn heat!”

“Quiet down,” the nurse scolded. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, you fat pig!” 

“We’ll see who’s calling who fat when you hit your third trimester,” the nurse growled under her breath. “I’ll wait.”

“Quit squealing.”

The doctor said nothing as he removed his gloves. He only shot the nurse a warning look. He stood up and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger. “I am not at liberty to discuss your breeding plan, but I suggest you behave. Otherwise, things will get much worse.” Then, he turned to leave and took a few steps towards the door. 

“Tell me _something_ , damn it! _Anything_!”

Dr. Yeager reached the door and opened it. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then he was gone. 

* * *

Nile returned to meet with Erwin again a day later, just as promised. He knocked on Erwin’s door, just like last time. Instead of coming inside, however, he gave Erwin a key card to the facility and a military uniform and invited Erwin to eat lunch outside with him. Erwin changed quickly and followed his colleague out of the facility. It felt refreshing to be in uniform again. The fabric wasn’t overly soft, but it was familiar, and Erwin was grounded in its memory. 

Still, something wasn’t quite right about it. Levi’s words fluttered through his head like a curious butterfly. _Militant_ was the word he used. Erwin almost grimaced. They got their jobs done. The government was happy with their work. The alpha sighed. It wasn’t all bad. He could change Levi’s mind. After all, he had never done anything like the atrocities in the Breeding Facility. Then again, he was a detective, not a guard or a patroller or a soldier on the front lines. He didn’t facilitate corruption. 

Nile handed him a few slices of bread. “Your plan was approved. Congratulations,” he said. “Zackley also promoted you for your troubles.”

“Thank you, Nile,” Erwin said, his eyes wide with surprise as he took a bite of the bread. It was dry, not as good as the food in the Breeding Facility, but it would work.

“I notified the facility about exempting you and Ackerman. They weren’t happy. They wouldn’t give me many details, but I know Ackerman is scheduled for an insemination today and he got a hormone treatment yesterday.”

Erwin’s eyes went owlish again and his pulse quickened. His promise to Levi thundered in his head. 

_That’s not going to be you, Levi._

_It can’t be you._

_I won’t let it happen._

“Damn!” Erwin turned away, about to leave, but Nile grabbed his arm. “Let go!”

“Hold on a second, Erwin. I’m not done talking,” Nile protested, his grip tightening. “If they don’t let us take him, they won’t be complying with military policy. There’s nothing they can do if we take him. Basically, your plan is foolproof given you get him out before he’s inseminated.”

“Has he been inseminated yet?”

“Not that we’ve been informed of. Do _not_ let them get to him. Got it?”

“Got it,” Erwin affirmed. “Can I break him out now?”

“I’ll leave a motorcycle parked here. Go!”

In all his years of knowing him, Nile had never seen Erwin run so fast.

  
  



	8. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's plan to save Levi lands both of them in an entirely new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to say thank you again for your support for this fanfic! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a pretty long one. It was so refreshing to come back and write this chapter and read your comments after the stressful week I had. Thanks again!

Erwin charged down the hallways of the Breeding Facility, chest heaving and heart pounding. Levi’s room was O-55. The first letter represented the omega wing. The second was the room number. He stole a copy of the room layout information. For official purposes, of course. 

Upon entering the other side of the building, a beta dressed in scrubs and carrying a clipboard stopped him. She couldn’t have been much younger than Erwin. A nurse. Perfect. She shot him a confused but polite look. He flashed his badge, introduced himself, and demanded that she take him to Levi’s room. Her eyes widened. Military presence was unheard of in the Breeding Facility, she said. Yet, she complied after a brief period of hesitation. 

As Erwin waited for the nurse to unlock room O-55, his foot tapped the floor and he fidgeted with his hands. The alpha’s mind flooded with questions, but the heaviest one made him tremble. 

_What have they done to Levi?_

Erwin knew his ability to protect his companion was limited within the unwelcoming walls of the Breeding Facility. That didn’t make him worry any less. He took a deep breath. Levi was going to be okay. They did nothing. He was early. Erwin was keeping his promise, no matter what it would take. That’s why he came back. That’s why he arranged this. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

“Be careful with that omega,” she said. “He’s aggressive.”

“I’d imagine so,” Erwin commented. “What have you done to him?”

“Nothing harmful, I assure you, detective.”

“Harm comes in more ways than physical.”

“Are you dishonoring this facility?” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Not at all,” Erwin lied, mitigating the situation like it was nothing. “I just need to secure the evidence I need.”

“What, exactly, are you investigating?”

“I’m afraid that’s confidential, miss.”

She nodded. “Close the door when you’re done.” The nurse knocked on the door before opening it. Then she left. 

Erwin hadn’t been expecting to hear Levi’s voice right away, so when it came, he almost jumped. His heart quivered in his chest and sweat collected on his palms. This was the moment he’d been waiting for.

“What do you want?” Levi’s voice was harsh and abrasive. 

When Erwin heard it, his heart surged with relief. They hadn’t broken him yet. That curt attitude made him let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Erwin couldn’t help but grin as he popped his head through the doorway and came inside. “I don’t usually drink, but I could go for a glass of wine.”

“Erwin!”

“Hello, Levi.” He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. He could feel the corners of his eyes crinkling with how wide his grin was.

“I have the strangest feeling of _deja vu_ right now,” the omega jested, standing up from the chair he had been sitting on. “Shit, it’s good to see you, Blondie.”

Erwin grinned, motioning for Levi to join him in the hallway. “It’s good to see you too. Are you okay?”

“I’ve been worse. You?”

“The same.” He couldn’t help the pressure in his chest. At least Levi seemed fine. “Did they do anything?”

“Just a new hormone treatment. Felt like shit. What about you?” 

A weight lifted off his shoulders and he let out a deep breath. “The facility needed a few samples.”

“Sounds delightful,” Levi mused. 

“Not at all.”

“Figures,” he said. “They probably found a way to ruin jerking off.”

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose. “They did.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate the empathy, but please change the subject.”

“Alright, let’s get out of here. Lead the way.”

Erwin guided Levi out of the building and into the shady parking lot behind the facility. They took a different route than the last time. Erwin was surprised nobody stopped them, even though he was in full uniform. He caught a few suspicious glances from the guards, but nobody had the guts to question him. When he looked at the nurses, they averted their eyes like being caught was a manifestation of disrespect. 

As they walked, neither man uttered a word. After all, they had an image to keep up. Erwin wished Levi would say something. _Anything_. But he said nothing. The tightness in Erwin’s chest vanished when they left the building. In a matter of minutes, they arrived at the fence to the outside. Erwin clipped the fence with wire cutters he had stuffed into the front pocket of his pants. Then, he directed Levi to the motorcycle Nile left for them. 

“Sweet ride.” He ran a hand over the seat as he inspected the handlebars. “I’ll drive.”

“Actually,” Erwin said, “I’ll drive.”

“Scared to ride in the bitch seat?”

“Not at all. But we need to stop at the precinct.”

“The precinct?” Levi’s voice was sharp as it filled Erwin’s veins with guilt. “Why?”

Erwin almost flinched. “I can only guarantee your permanent freedom from the facility if you agree to work with me.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I got you out of the facility on the grounds that you’d work with me on cases. I promise it’ll be worth your while. We just have to stop by the precinct and then you’re free!” 

Levi balled his hands into fists. “I can’t believe you roped me into this!”

“I’m sorry! That’s the best I could do for the long term!” 

“ _That’s_ the best you could do?” Levi scoffed and shook his head. “I wanted freedom, Erwin!”

“You’re out of the facility! At least it’s something!”

“Who are you to determine what’s best for me? I wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t dragged the military into this!”

Erwin was silent. He stared at the ground for a few moments before he shifted his gaze to Levi. The omega was frowning. “I can’t say what’s best for anybody, but I can try to help--”

“You’re not helping! I would’ve done better by myself!”

“Levi, that wouldn’t be permanent and you know it!” Erwin’s shoulders tensed. “It’s not ideal, considering your criminal record, but it’s all I can do.”

Erwin’s regret for his words was instantaneous. He brought a hand to his lips, but the words were already out, released upon the world like the contents of Pandora’s box. Erwin knew he had sliced open an old wound. 

Levi paused and met Erwin’s gaze with narrowed silver eyes. “Who told you?” His voice hit Erwin like a sheet of ice. 

“My colleagues! The ones that agreed to set you free if you help!”

“God damn,” the omega groaned. He breathed a weighted sigh and shook his head. “What about you?”

Erwin didn’t register the question at first. He looked up at Levi with a confused expression. “Me?”

“I’m not doing this unless you’re free, too.”

He was silent, disbelieving, for a few moments as his mind stood still. Then a faint smile found its way to his lips. Warmth spread in his chest. “Yeah. The military cleared me for duty after I gave samples.”

Levi raised a brow. He opened his mouth and closed it. Then, he opened his mouth again. “Okay,” he muttered. “I’ll do it.”

“Thank you, Levi.” 

Levi patted Erwin on the back. “Whatever, big guy.” His silver eyes met Erwin’s cerulean gaze. “Thanks for setting me free.”

* * *

The Trost precinct was an imposing structure close to the center of the city and not far from the Breeding Facility. Its grayish exterior seemed hostile, but that wasn’t what set Levi on edge. The building was teeming with armed soldiers and guards. Then, it dawned on him: here he was, entering the headquarters of his enemies. Although, he supposed they weren’t really his enemies now that he had to work for them. Still, it was unsettling in his gut as he thought about it. 

_If Isabel and Farlan could see me now, they’d shit their pants._

Erwin parked the motorcycle in a vacant spot in front of the main entrance. The duo dismounted the motorcycle and Erwin led Levi inside. Levi eyed the whitewashed walls and neat interior of the building with a creased brow. Doors to offices and meeting rooms lined one side of the hallway. Stately picture windows and benches for passerby adorned the other side. The hallway looked like a lobby since it was so spacious. 

As Levi followed Erwin through the corridor, he glared at the various workers observing him. Some averted their gaze while others crossed their arms or shot back with looks of disgust or intrigue. Erwin stopped by the door at the end of the hallway and knocked. They were greeted by a pudgy beta with almost white hair. The man gestured for them to come inside. He took Erwin’s hand in a firm handshake.

“Welcome back, Smith. I didn’t expect you to return to service so soon. We can discuss that later.” He shot Erwin the kind of look a parent would give a misbehaving toddler. Then he faced Levi. “This must be the omega you were talking about.”

“Yes. He’s very capable and I’m confident you’ll make good use of his services.”

“I’m sure. My name is Darius Zackley. I’m the Chief of Operations.” He didn’t offer a handshake, so Levi kept his distance. “You’ll need to pass a hand to hand combat test before we continue with your initiation, Ackerman.”

“Just Levi is fine.” He spared Erwin a glance. The blond alpha’s arms were crossed and Levi could tell those pursed lips were holding back a storm of words. Erwin hadn’t mentioned a combat test. “What will the test be like?”

“You’ll fight one of my soldiers. If you win, you pass.” Zackley’s unimpressed gaze shifted to Erwin. 

The alpha returned a furtive glance at Levi. It was more reassuring than what Levi had been expecting from him. As for Zackley, Erwin faced him with an emotionless mask, one completely foreign to Levi. The omega’s stomach dropped. Erwin. Zackley had looked at Erwin. He couldn’t force them to fight. Levi sighed and set his jaw. He’d do what he had to. Maybe Erwin would let him win, given the situation. 

Zackley stood up and led Levi and Erwin to a doorway down the hall. It led to a raised walkway that connected to the precinct to another building. The walkway was wide and crowded. Soldiers crossed it in tightly clustered groups. People carrying files crossed it in pairs. Everything seemed choreographed. He tensed at the thought. Zackley and some of the soldiers with decorated uniforms stepped in ignorance of the ubiquitous metronome that occupied the lower-ranked warriors.

“Take him to the pit and explain the test. I’ll meet you there.”

Erwin complied, leading Levi across the walkway. Levi couldn’t help but look down at the plaza below. It was teeming with military personnel. He stared at the foliage growing from circular holes in the pavement. A single alder tree marked the center of the plaza, surrounded by blackthorn, which wasn’t native to Trost. Thin oak trees marked the four corners of the plaza and more blackthorn dotted the plaza in cement pots.

“Why is there so much blackthorn?” Levi wondered aloud, pointing at the shrubbish plant.

“What is blackthorn?” Erwin paused, his brow folding. “Oh, you mean the sword bush.”

“Why do you call it that? It’s a tree.”

“That’s what everyone here calls it.” Erwin shrugged.

“Is there a reason why it’s everywhere?”

“It smells good. They say it also represents protection and hope.”

“They?” Levi stared at Erwin.

“The higher-ups.”

Levi hummed. Then, he followed Erwin off of the walkway and into another building. Erwin led him into a vast room with punching bags and shelves filled with armor, weapons, and books. A few soldiers occupied the punching bags while others were reading or suiting up with armor. Levi could hear muffled shouts, but he didn’t know where they were coming from. He followed Erwin across the room.

“Here we are,” Erwin announced, opening a set of imposing, black double doors. 

He stopped before a black staircase leading down. Levi trailed him wordlessly, a heaviness building in his gut. Two men brawled in the center of the room in a roped-off ring. Their movements were harsh and erratic and their cries and grunts echoed throughout the vast space. The room was concrete and metal, so every sound bounced around the room. 

A small crowd of soldiers, whooping and cheering, gathered at the ropes. Levi watched them for a few moments before letting his eyes roam. Platforms with sturdy ropes and metal supports littered the walls. Ladders and spiral staircases led up to them. Soldiers occupied most of them, sparring in what appeared to be the same style of fighting. It looked distinct and efficient, much more codified than Levi’s style.

He caught Erwin’s eyes with a raised brow. “What style are they using?”

“Imperial. Though, you probably haven’t seen it because soldiers prefer armed combat over hand to hand.”

Levi studied the fighters for a moment, watching their sharp kicks and powerful punches. “Where’s their teacher? Isn’t this where they learn to fight?”

“Yes. This is a free hour, though.”

“So it’s an open ring?”

“Only at certain times. You have to arrive early for a good sparring spot during free hours. Even then, there’s a hierarchy among the cadets.”

“Like a ranking system?”

“Kind of. The best fighters get the big rings on the floor.”

“Then why are the students on the floor now?”

“No one of a higher rank is here.”

“Oh.” Levi ran a nervous hand through his dark hair. “Who came up with _that_?”

Erwin shrugged. “Not sure. It was like this when I was a cadet.”

“Oh? What rank did you have?” Levi tilted his head.

“I was at the top of my class.”

“Of course you were.” Levi snorted and his mouth curled into a smirk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Levi hummed, eyeing the dark concrete walls and black metal accents. Next, his eyes fell on the circular skylights and the light that flooded from them. Giant, round lights extended from the ceiling, too, but they were off. 

“Let me tell you the rules,” Erwin said. 

Levi nodded, drawing his attention back to his companion. “No promises on obeying them.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” he chuckled. “No biting or hair pulling. No groin attacks or eye-gouging. No fingers in your opponent’s orifices or neck punching. Definitely no fish hooking.” Erwin explained a few more rules and regulations about the hand to hand combat test before finally going silent. 

“Damn, you ruled out the fun stuff.” Levi crossed his arms in a fake pout. 

“You fight dirty.” He cocked a thick eyebrow.

Levi was about to offer a cheeky reply, but the doors at the top of the staircase slammed open, revealing Zackley, followed by two men. The first was a tall man with shaggy blond hair and a mustache. The man on Zackley’s other side was shorter than the blond but taller than Zackley. He had scruffy, black hair and a pathetically sparse mustache. As the trio came down the stairway, their footsteps echoed against the metal like heavy raindrops on a tin roof. The blond carried a wooden box and handed it to Erwin when he reached the end of the stairs.

“Thanks, Mike.” Erwin opened the box, revealing various hand wraps.

Mike’s eyes started at Levi’s feet and roamed upward. He studied Levi’s arms and legs with a thorough gaze. The man sniffed the air around him. Levi dismissed it as his attention shifted to the ring. Upon seeing Zackley, the sparring cadets rushed out of the ring and saluted their superiors. Zackley nodded at them. The cadets, which had become shy under the gaze of their superiors, were hesitant to crowd around the ring.

“Let’s get going. You can tap out to end the fight.” Zackley stepped closer to the ring in the center of the room. “I’ll be the referee. Any questions?”

“No.”

“You sure you don’t need to warm up first?” Erwin asked, running a hand through his blond hair.

Levi tugged his shirt over his head and handed it to Erwin. Then he removed his shoes and socks. “I’m ready.” He thought of his townhouse in Zyklon. He’d be there soon if this went well. All he had to do was finish this. Still, he didn’t know if he’d be able to fight Erwin once the moment came. Dread collected in the pit of his stomach like contaminated rainwater.

Erwin shot him a worried glance.

“Great. Dok will be your opponent.” Zackley gestured to the man with black hair.

Levi let out a sigh of relief. Erwin did too, but Levi noticed a new tension in the man’s shoulders. Erwin’s hands were fists. Levi glanced at Zackley. Then, he eyed the cadets again. They whispered among themselves. Aside from their whispering, the entire pit ached with silence.

“Sir, with all due respect, we’ve never had someone do a combat test against an officer of Nile’s rank.” Erwin’s voice was cold. “Shouldn’t Levi face a less formidable opponent?” 

“Do you want him to work with you, Erwin?”

“Well, yes but—”

“Then he’ll fight Nile.”

Erwin went silent. Nile grabbed wraps from the wooden box. Mike wrapped his hands while Erwin wrapped Levi’s. Erwin’s touch was delicate. Levi couldn’t help noticing the tremor in the alpha’s fingers. He looked up at Erwin. 

“I’ll be fine,” he whispered. “Don’t worry.”

“This is your last shot at sustainable freedom.” Erwin’s voice was low, but it wavered. “You could be pardoned, but if you lose, you’re back where you started.”

“I know. I won’t fuck it up.” Levi nodded at Erwin before he hauled himself over the ropes. 

Levi faced the cadets, who all stared back at him in varying states of confusion and curiosity. Most of them were teenagers. Some were younger. They all wore fitted black pants, combat boots, and white shirts. Varying skin colors, sizes, and genders comprised the crowd, which satisfied Levi. The superiors didn’t get it completely right, though; he didn’t sense a single omega in the room. Just betas and a few alphas. Maybe some of them hadn’t presented yet.

He motioned the cadets over. “Come here. You can watch.”

The group moved like molasses at first, hesitant and timid. They murmured to each other and shifted awkwardly. When Levi motioned for them again, a few brave cadets crept forward and sat on the other side of the ropes. Zackley glared at them, but they ignored it. 

Nile hopped back and forth on the other side of the ring. He stretched to the left and right before he faced Levi. After a curt nod, he offered his fist. Levi and Nile touched knuckles and Zackley called for the fight to begin. 

Both fighters jumped back after Zackley spoke. Levi gripped the cold floor of the ring with his toes. They circled and sized each other up. Nile was the first to approach Levi. He swung his fist. Levi dodged and took the opening to ram his elbow into Nile’s side. Nile grunted and grabbed Levi’s wrist, but his grip was awkward. Levi twisted his arm and tugged himself away. Then, he delivered a harsh kick to Nile’s shin. Nile lunged forward. When he was off-balance, Levi launched his knee into Nile’s chest. The impact made a resounding thump that echoed throughout the pit. Nile stumbled back. Cheering came from all directions. 

The cadets were getting rowdy. Levi heard them placing bets. One corner of his mouth turned up. If they wanted a show, he could give it to them. Levi charged at his opponent and hoisted up his leg. His foot slammed the side of Nile’s face and the shock reverberated in his ankle. Nile fell back against the ropes and shouts erupted from the cadets. Nile feinted sideways and punched Levi’s chest, knocking the wind out of him. Levi coughed and his lungs burned. His throat clenched. 

Levi tried to tackle Nile, but it ended in a clinch. Nile swept Levi’s legs out from under him and both fighters fell to the ground. They grappled. Levi’s fist slugged Nile’s face. His elbow crashed against the bigger man. Nile’s hands scrambled on Levi’s back. His nails dug into Levi’s skin. His knee rammed into Levi’s hips. Levi set his jaw and punched Nile’s face a few more times. He pulled himself closer and trapped Nile’s neck between his hands and his shoulder. Just as Levi began to press down, Nile’s fingers tapped his back. 

Zackley narrowed his eyes as the two men separated themselves. Levi held out his hand for Nile to shake, but he had already hopped over the ropes. Levi frowned. 

“Zacharias, get in the ring.” Zackley’s beady eyes fell on Mike. 

Levi gave Erwin an incredulous look. 

“Mike? You can’t be serious,” Erwin said.

“Quiet, Smith.”

Mike sighed. “Erwin’s right. Ackerman won, fair and square.”

Zackley narrowed his eyes. “I gave you an order.”

Mike looked at the floor and his body tensed. “Yes, sir.”

He shrugged off his shirt, putting his muscular torso on display. Levi couldn’t tell if that was meant to intimidate him or not. Next, Mike removed his shoes and socks. After all, a kick was more painful with a boot than without one. The other fighter didn’t make eye contact as he hopped into the ring. When he finally faced Levi, his stomach dropped. Mike towered over Levi. The man had to be at least seventy pounds heavier; he was made of thick, corded muscle. Levi gulped and prayed that it hadn’t been loud. 

“I won! Aren’t we done here?” He hated how his voice wavered at the end.

“Don’t pussy out now, little guy!” Nile crossed his arms and met Levi’s face with a brutal glare from the sideline.

“We’re not done until I say so,” Zackley insisted, his knuckles turning white where he gripped the ropes.

“This is bullshit,” Levi huffed under his breath. 

“Fight!”

Levi barely had time to get into a fighting stance and pull his fists up before Mike threw a punch at him. His hands still had tremors and his chest wavered like an angry crowd pounding against him from the inside. Mike’s fist sailed past his face and the air around Levi’s ear came alive with motion and tension. 

“I’ll make this quick.” Mike threw another punch.

“Like hell, you will.” Levi snorted and dodged, landing a few heavy blows on his opponent’s back. 

Mike whipped around and his fist landed on Levi’s shoulder. The force of it knocked him back. “Suit yourself, then.”

Levi stumbled and Mike advanced. Levi’s shoulder remembered the sensation of the punch. The two fighters circled each other, scanning for an opening. Both fighters flung test punches. They sized each other up. When Mike lunged, Levi brought his knee into Mike’s chest. The taller fighter barely dodged. He lost his balance and rolled off to the side, but he was slow to rise. Levi was on him in an instant. He straddled Mike’s waist, landing a brutal barrage of hits on his face and chest. 

Out of nowhere, a fist snagged Levi’s temple and his head began to spin. The taste of metal filled his mouth and he probed the inside of his cheek with his tongue, tasting the blood at its source. Levi rolled off when Mike tried to throw another vile punch. Both fighters stood again and circled. Mike threw his fist and Levi kicked the front of his knee as he dodged. It was Mike’s turn to stumble back. 

Levi seized Mike’s head in his hands. He rammed his knee into Mike’s chin. While his head was turned, Levi tugged his hair and pounded his shins. Levi’s foot connected with the back of Mike’s knee and brought him to the floor. Levi dove on top of him. He pried Mike’s jaw apart and hooked his fingers into Mike’s mouth. Mike’s knee slammed into Levi’s shoulder. A nauseating pop sounded and Levi’s shoulder erupted with pain. He yelped and tugged harder against Mike’s mouth, but his left arm wouldn’t budge. Mike tapped his hand against Levi’s arm at a frantic pace. Levi didn’t move. In an instant, Mike was bucking his hips and squirming to throw Levi off. Strong hands captured Levi’s wrists and squeezed. Levi let go and he was pulled back against a firm chest. 

“Let go of me!” His irritable shoulder was throbbing. Every little shift was agony.

“Calm down. You’re done fighting for today,” Erwin murmured, dangerously close to his ear. 

Levi struggled in his grip and Erwin heaved a sigh before letting go. Mike sat up and set his jaw with a grimace. Levi glared at Zackley, ignoring Erwin’s disappointed look. The cadets began to murmur again. Levi’s attention focused on his aching shoulder. The joint looked out of place, bulging awkwardly at the top. It was already turning red.

“I won again.”

“You broke the rules.” Zackley narrowed his eyes.

“So did you. You said there’d be _one_ fight,” Levi pointed out, rubbing his sore shoulder with a wince.

“I suppose you’re right.” He hesitated. “Let’s call it even, then. You pass.”

Levi nodded.

“Mike can show you around. Erwin and I need to have a word. After that, I’ll send him to you with paperwork.” Zackley left and Nile followed. 

Erwin met Levi’s eyes. He smiled, his deep blue eyes warming up with the rest of his face. The grin was gone an instant later, but its lingering kindness touched Levi’s heart. Erwin handed Levi’s shirt back to him and ran a hand across his throbbing shoulder. “It looks dislocated. Mike can take you to the infirmary. I’ll meet you there.”

Then, Erwin trailed after Zackley and Nile. His footsteps were quick but methodical. The cadets dispersed and noise returned to the pit. The whole room burst back to life. Mike turned to Levi, considering him with worried, analytical eyes. Mike guided him to the stairs and out of the pit, urging him away from the swarming cadets.

“I’m sorry about your shoulder.” Mike pursed his lips.

“Sorry about your mouth. And your knee.”

“You did what you had to.”

“I guess so.”

“It takes guts to call Zackley out.”

“Thanks. Is he always like that?”

“Unfortunately, yeah.”

“Fuck. I hope I don’t have to work with him that much.”

Mike laughed as they turned a corner and entered an unfamiliar hallway. “Erwin and I can find a way to make that happen.”

“I owe you, then.”

“No, you don’t. Consider it my apology for underestimating you.”

Levi chuckled. “You’re the first person to apologize for that in a long time.”

“Erwin didn’t?”

Levi cocked a playful brow. “He didn’t underestimate me in the first place.”

“Damn, you’re ruthless. I see why Erwin likes you.”

Levi’s jaw dropped and his eyes were glued to Mike’s face. He walked straight into the wall as they turned the corner to enter the infirmary. His left shoulder collided with the hard surface and he yelped and cursed as white-hot pain bolted through his arm. Mike couldn’t contain his laughter.

“Shut up!”

“Sorry,” Mike heaved, his eyes creasing at the corners with amusement. “Your reaction was priceless.”

“Fuck off.”

A teenager dressed in scrubs pried Mike away and faced Levi. She had chin-length ginger hair with bangs. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

She frowned, grabbing his shoulder and he winced. “Sure, you are. C’mon, I’ll check you in.” 

She led Levi into the infirmary. Levi motioned for Mike to follow. A front desk occupied the center of the room and a few workers sat behind it. The infirmary had white walls, but they weren’t bare. A few photographs hung on the walls. Some were grinning soldiers. Others were stoic officers. There was even an annotated map in the corner of the room.

“You don’t have to be so blunt, Hitch,” a teenaged boy with dark hair and a bowl cut scolded her from behind the desk.

“I don’t mind,” Levi held up his hands.

“I’m Marlo.” The boy gestured to himself. “That’s Hitch. We’re students in the nursing program here.”

“Marlo, make yourself useful and sign him in,” Hitch muttered, approaching the desk. “I’ll take him back.”

“He doesn’t have a badge, though.”

“He’s new,” Mike said, pulling out a shiny piece of metal with numbers on it. “Sign him in under my badge.”

“The name’s Levi Ackerman. It’s spelled how it sounds.”

“Got it.” Marlo took the badge and shoved it under a scanner. The scanner beeped and he returned the badge seconds later. 

Hitch led Levi through a metal detector, for security reasons. It beeped. Levi’s brow pinched and Hitch produced a manual scanner. She patted him down and found nothing. Then, she waved the scanner over his feet and legs. Nothing. His torso. Nothing. It chimed as she waved it over his left forearm. She pressed a few buttons and stared at the screen.

“Did you come from a Breeding Facility?”

“Why do you ask?” Levi narrowed his eyes.

“You have a tracking chip in your arm.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he growled. “Take it out!”

“I’m not authorized to do that,” she warned.

“I don’t give a fuck! You’re taking it out whether you like it or not.”

“What about your shoulder?”

“Do that later.”

Hitch released a nervous sigh. “I’ll have to numb your arm --”

“I don’t care what you have to do.”

“Since you’re an omega, our protocol requires that you take a pregnancy test before we treat you,” Marlo replied.

“I haven’t fucked anyone in a long time. Take my word for it.”

Hitch shot him a disbelieving look.

“He needs treatment,” Mike insisted, crossing his arms.

Levi sighed. “Give me the damn test.”

Marlo rummaged through some drawers before he found a pregnancy test and handed it to Levi. When Levi finished, he shoved the test at Hitch and crossed his good arm over his chest. The gesture didn’t hold as much meaning as he hoped it would, but it would have to do. Negative, she told him, as expected. He was cleared for treatment. Hitch and Marlo got an x-ray of Levi’s arm and shoulder and led him back to a room. Levi motioned for Mike to come along. When the door shut, Mike opened his mouth. 

“Seriously, what’s going on with you and Erwin?”

“That was abrupt.”

“I’m just looking out for my best friend.”

Levi hummed. “I respect that. To be honest, Erwin probably feels bad about all the shit we went through.”

“Don’t get me wrong. I know he feels guilty about things that go wrong. Hell, he beats himself up about it. But I know that look. This isn’t it.”

“What are you getting at? We’re just trying to survive.”

“I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Haven’t you noticed it?”

Levi didn’t have time to reply. Hitch and Marlo barged into the room and Mike stopped talking. Marlo held a clipboard and Hitch held a tray of medical tools. Levi pursed his lips.

“Where are the doctors and nurses?”

“Sorry, Mr. Ackerman. We’re short today.” Hitch looked at her shoes.

“Short? Why?” 

“They’re out doing rounds in Trost.”

“Just my fucking luck,” he muttered. “Get on with it, then.”

Hitch grimaced before she grabbed a syringe with a long needle. “This is a localized pain killer. Don’t worry, I’ve given shots before.”

Levi’s face was stoic as she injected his arm. It was comforting to hear the beta narrate everything she did. There was no guesswork. Levi’s forearm went numb seconds later. He appreciated how Hitch checked in with him. She asked if he felt anything when she pressed the scalpel into his skin. He didn’t. The procedure went smoothly. They found the tiny, metal tracking chip half an inch below the surface of his skin, so the incision was neither long nor deep. When Hitch pulled it out, she handed it to Marlo, who put it on the tray. 

Hitch moved over and allowed Marlo to hold Levi’s arm as she changed gloves. Marlo was better at suturing, so he closed the incision. They bandaged Levi with quick fingers. Then, Hitch handed Levi a pair of pliers and the chip.

“I’m not supposed to do this, but I think the situation calls for it. Care to do the honors?”

Levi accepted the chip with the hand that wasn’t numb. Mike had to help him hold the pliers and position the chip, but it was worth it. He crushed the chip with the pliers, a grin spreading across his lips as the tiny monster died with a crunch and a pop.

While Levi was distracted, Marlo and Hitch positioned themselves on either side of him. Before he could say anything, they seized his upper arm and rammed it back into place. A noisy pop came from his shoulder as pain shot through his arm and into his shoulder blade. Levi cried out. His hands became fists and he bit his lip so hard he thought it might start bleeding. 

When the pain subsided, Levi thanked Marlo and Hitch and left the room. Mike followed him back to the main desk in the infirmary. Erwin sat in a chair in the waiting room, looking stressed and deflated. He was holding a folder and a backpack. His dismal face lit up when he saw Mike and Levi. Levi told him what had happened and the tension in Erwin’s shoulders visibly released. Mike shot Levi a knowing smirk. Then, he patted Erwin’s shoulder. 

“You’d better take good care of him. The poor little guy’s been through enough,” Mike said.

Levi pinched Mike’s arm and scowled when Erwin wasn’t looking. 

“I’m sending him home after he finishes his paperwork,” Erwin said, oblivious to Mike’s teasing, probably by choice.

“Good. See you around.” 

Then, Mike left. Erwin and Levi were alone in the waiting room of the infirmary. Erwin’s hand found Levi’s shoulder, which no longer hurt except when he raised his arm above his head. Erwin’s eyes held bounteous amounts of relief and comfort and a little bit of something Levi couldn’t quite place. 

They sat next to each other and filled out Levi’s paperwork. What should have been a boring, mundane task was strangely calming. Erwin and Levi talked as they worked. Levi told him about the chip and Erwin explained how he removed his in the Breeding Facility with a toothpick. Levi chuckled at that. Erwin told him about Zackley’s punishment for him: more paperwork, critiquing the cadets, and washing the humvees. After an hour, they finished Levi’s registration papers and work forms. Erwin dropped them off at Zackley’s door.

Erwin handed Levi the backpack. “Open it.” 

Levi did as he was told. He unzipped the backpack and pulled out three clean uniforms. Then, he reached inside and grabbed a few wires. 

“Those are for charging your phone.”

“You got me a phone?” Levi echoed, his eyes wide.

“How else do you think I’ll keep in contact with you?” A shy smile spread across Erwin’s face.

Levi then removed a sleek, black rectangular device from the backpack. He dragged his finger across the smooth surface and marveled at its design. “I’ve never held one of these before. My friends and I just use walkie-talkies,” Levi said, turning the phone over in his hands and examining the buttons on the side. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t pay for it.”

Levi smirked at Erwin. “Since when did paying mean anything to me?”

“I suppose you have a point,” Erwin chuckled. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” His face shifted into a pout and he stuck his nose up as he made a show of crossing his arms. 

“Well, you’re stuck working with me now,” Levi pointed out, elbowing Erwin’s side. “You did that shit to yourself.”

Erwin laughed again. “I look forward to it.”

“I’ll make you eat those words.”

“I doubt that.” A moment of silence passed before Erwin continued. “Zackley wants you to start in two weeks at the latest. I’d like to meet up earlier to teach you the Imperial fighting style. Then, we can go on our first mission.” Erwin handed Levi a set of keys. “Rest up. There’s a bed in Zyklon waiting with your name on it. Take the motorcycle parked out front. It’s one less vehicle for me to clean.”

Levi looked up at him with wide eyes. Disbelief ran through his veins like wild horses. Before he knew it, he flung his arms around Erwin and the rest of his body followed. When Erwin hugged back, it was effortless and genuine. His body was firm, but his touch was delicate, timid almost. The omega couldn’t help nuzzling into Erwin’s warm chest. Levi could have sworn his heart was drumming loud enough for Erwin to hear. Erwin’s chin rested on top of Levi’s head.

“Thank you.”

“Call me when you get to Zyklon,” Erwin whispered into his hair. “Go home, Levi. You’re finally free.”

And so Levi did.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> As for when to expect the next update, unfortunately, it might be a while. School has been very busy and a lot is going on. That being said, I will try my best!


	9. Divisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi returns home, but everything is not as it seems. A new development in his agreement with the military forces Levi trying something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support in the comments section! I truly appreciate it!! Thanks for reading (and being patient with my sporadic update schedule). I hope you like the chapter!

As promised, Levi called Erwin when he arrived at home. He parked in his tiny driveway and checked the manual to learn how to turn the phone on and find the contacts menu. When he pressed the phone icon on the touchscreen, Erwin’s name came up. He pressed call and the phone rang. Erwin picked up right away. While their conversation wasn’t long, it reassured him. When Erwin hung up, Levi heaved a sigh, shoved the phone into his pocket, and dismounted the motorcycle.

Dread filled Levi’s gut as he approached his front door. Light from the streetlights didn’t do much for his modest house; it was shrouded in darkness. Still, light flooded from his windows and into the darkness of the gravel walkway. Isabel and Farlan never left the lights on when they weren’t home. Levi growled. His keys remained at the Breeding Facility. With a frustrated grunt, he picked his own lock. 

When he opened the door, he did it with all the velocity of an exhausted snail. He prayed the door wouldn’t creak and he wracked his brain, trying to remember if Farlan oiled the hinges. He entered and shut the door without making a sound. The aroma of fresh soup bombarded him like a smack to the face. His stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast. 

His hands balled into fists. A house left alone for too long resulted in squatters, especially in Zyklon. It was only predictable. To make matters worse, the electricity wasted away. Solar panels and wind power could only do so much. He kept his shoes on as he stepped further inside, a practice he would normally frown upon. He hated how his shoes thumped against the hardwood floor. He cringed when the floorboards creaked beneath his feet. Light scattered in the living room. Whispers drifted from the kitchen. 

Levi’s pulse hammered in his ribcage. Sweat collected on his palms. He crept through the darkened living room, staying close to the wall and the staircase. He eyed the old, cream-colored couch. Then, he gazed back at the staircase. A strange backpack hung from the banister. With silent, steady hands, he grabbed his second favorite pistol from a drawer in the old end table by the wall. It was loaded. Levi peeked into the kitchen through the doorway. Shadows on the floor caught his eye. They neared the kitchen table. Levi grimaced and braced himself.

Levi bolted around the corner and aimed his gun. Two familiar figures stood by the table with their own guns drawn. He froze. Sandy blond hair and tanned skin sparked warmth in Levi’s chest. A spunky redhead with a rosy complexion let her jaw gape. Levi’s gun clattered to the floor.

“Levi?” Isabel’s voice wavered and her eyes glassed over.

“It’s me,” he murmured. 

Farlan rushed to him, wrapping his long arms around Levi’s petite frame. “Welcome home.”

Isabel followed shortly after. Levi’s mind rushed with disbelief. How could it be possible? They were together again, after everything they’d endured. Joyful tears threatened at the corners of his eyes. Relief coursed through Levi’s chest. His head nuzzled into Isabel’s hair and his fingers traced the bony ridge of Farlan’s spine. Isabel’s tears soaked Levi’s shoulder. Farlan’s hands clutched him tighter.

“We thought you were a goner.” Isabel wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Farlan sniffled. “We missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too.” Levi ruffled Farlan’s hair. “I thought I’d never see you again.” Levi’s eyes stung as the trio separated. “What happened? You lost weight.”

“The military took us to Ragako to work in the fields.” Farlan’s eyes shifted between Levi and Isabel. “After a while, we started a fire by a watchtower and ran like hell.”

“You traveled all the way from Ragako to Zyklon on foot?” Levi gave them an incredulous squint.

Isabel shook her head. “About halfway. We stole a vehicle at the Utgart outpost to get to Zyklon. We ditched it a few miles from the edge of the city and smashed the GPS.”

“Damn, how’d you get out alive?”

“A lady never reveals her secrets.” Isabel crossed her arms and shoved her chin into the air. 

“Wrong expression, Iz.” Farlan put a hand on her shoulder. “She invited an officer to bed and killed him before he could do anything. We stole his keys.”

“Did you hide the body well?”

“Obviously. What do you take us for, amateurs?” Isabel pouted.

“No, sorry. I just don’t want our reunion to be ruined by the military showing up at our doorstep.” Levi didn’t question any further. An uneasiness in his gut told him he didn’t want to hear any more details. “I’m glad you got home safely, but don’t use yourself as bait next time, okay?”

When Isabel and Farlan asked Levi, he told them everything that happened at the Breeding Facility. Halfway through, Isabel resumed crying on his shoulder. By the end of his explanation, Isabel and Farlan both sported worried eyes and tense jaws. Isabel’s arms enveloped him again and she whispered apologies into his hair. Farlan stood there with pursed lips and fresh tears running down his cheeks. 

Isabel sloped away. “You poor thing.”

“I’m fine, Isabel. I raised hell every step of the way.” Levi took a deep breath. “My freedom came at a price, though.”

“What do you mean?” Farlan narrowed his eyes.

“I’m working for the military now.” The words stabbed Levi’s heart twice: once as he spoke them and again as rage twisted his friends’ faces. His throat tightened and his uneasy stomach did a flip.

“What?” Isabel balled her hands into fists.

“The alpha is a detective. To get out of the breeding shithole, we made a deal with the Trost precinct. I’m joining him on missions and gathering evidence and shit like that.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! You’re jeopardizing everything we’ve worked for!” Isabel threw her hands into the air.

“What part of you thought this was a good idea?” Farlan scowled.

“Hear me out! Working with the military was my only shot at lasting freedom. If I play my cards right, I could get pardoned!”

“Don’t you hear yourself? It’s a trap!” Farlan’s hands balled into fists.

“It’s the only option I have!”

“No, it isn’t! You have us and Hange and Moblit. Hell, you even have Kenny!” Fresh tears congregated in Isabel’s eyes. “We can come up with something together!” 

“We’re not letting you put our work in danger,” Farlan said through tight lips.

“Don’t lose sight of why we’re doing this,” Levi growled. “Don’t you want a more sustainable job? One that wouldn’t end with being captured and killed?”

“How could you say that? We have a duty to the people of Zyklon!” Isabel’s tears tugged at Levi’s heartstrings.

“If I keep stealing, my chances for a pardon go to shit!”

Farlan put an arm around Isabel. “What about the rest of us, Levi?” 

“We’ll figure it out. Calm down.”

“I don’t know what you were thinking when you agreed to this, bro.”

“Isabel’s right. This is a dangerous position for all of us.”

“We won’t work in Zyklon. I promise.”

Farlan leaned against the kitchen countertop. His pensive eyes narrowed and his brow creased. “You still need to be careful.”

“I will.” Levi paused, regarding Isabel and Farlan with thoughtful eyes. “There’s a courtyard with all kinds of plants at the precinct in Trost. You wouldn’t believe all the blackthorn. And I know you’d like to see the vehicles and workshops. If things turn out well, we could go there. You’d like it.”

“No way in hell. They’d kill us.” Isabel threw up her hands. “In case you’ve learned nothing, Farlan and I are still wanted criminals!”

Farlan gave Levi an incredulous glance. “Are you considering moving to Trost?”

“No! I’m just saying we could visit.”

Farlan shook his head as he crossed his arms. His lips pursed. “You struck a deal with an officer. You’re in the clear, but Isabel and I still have to watch our backs.”

* * *

The muted sunlight stroked Levi’s face, obscured by the white, puffy clouds adorning the graying sky. Wind tumbled through the streets of Zyklon like an excited child, running and playing and twirling. Levi’s feet dragged over the old conglomeration of brick and cobblestone embellishing Zyklon’s central market square. Back home, the food supply ran low. Worn, canvas grocery bags on Levi’s arms grew heavier by the second. His shoulders burned. Shopping always took ages. Without Isabel and Farlan to help him, it took even longer.

Levi came home to an open garage door. Farlan squatted by the motorcycle from Trost, rummaging through a worn, red toolbox. He didn’t say a word to Levi. He didn’t even glance up. Levi’s lips stiffened as he shuffled past him, a pang of frustration firing off in the omega’s chest. Levi packed away the groceries and collapsed on the plush sofa, not bothering to scold Isabel and Farlan for sitting on their asses instead of helping with the groceries. 

Seconds later, as if on cue, his phone rang, shattering his serenity. Levi picked up the phone with a grunt and read the caller ID. Erwin Smith. A sigh of relief reached his lips. At least it wasn’t Zackley. He held the phone to his ear and Erwin greeted him. He didn’t miss the glare Isabel gave him. With a groan, Levi retreated to his room.

“I haven’t heard from you since I got back to Zyklon. Has Trost been peaceful since I left?”

“It’s been busy, but I finished the extra work Zackley dumped on me. Any news on those friends you wanted to find?”

“You remembered.” Levi couldn’t help his bittersweet grin. “Turns out, they were waiting for me at home. Scared me shitless.” Levi paced around his room. 

“That’s wonderful. I’m happy for you, Levi.”

“What, you’re happy I almost shit my pants?”

“You know what I meant. Anyway, Zackley wants you to lead a workshop for the cadets - teach them how to fight dirty.”

“That’s self-explanatory. I don’t see why he needs me to teach it.”

“They should be prepared for anything. His words, not mine.” Erwin hesitated. “Zackley also has concerns regarding your obedience.”

Levi stopped in his tracks. “My _obedience_? What does he think I am, a dog?”

“I know this doesn’t sit well with you, but you need to prove your loyalty to Zackley if you want to secure your freedom. Don’t let him lose trust in you this early.”

“I already signed the papers! Are you saying Zackley could send me back?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Erwin’s voice softened. “I’m sorry, Levi.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before I agreed to this?” Levi threw his free hand up and his pace quickened.

“I didn’t know Zackley would be so picky!”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “What does he want from me?”

“Cases and leads. Tangible advancements.”

“That’s fucking vague.”

“I know. For now, let’s focus on teaching the cadets. That’ll be your first official day on the job, so we need to make sure it goes well.”

“We?”

“I got you into this mess and I intend to help you through it. After you finish, I’ll teach you the Imperial fighting style.”

“Riveting.”

“I know. I can practically smell your excitement through the phone.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Takes one to know one.” Erwin laughed. “I’ll speak with Zackley about specifics soon. Let’s meet up in a few days. I’ll handle Zackley while you get your lesson planned.”

* * *

Heavy rainclouds hung over Zyklon, darkening the sky and soaking the air. They gathered there for a week, but the drizzle started early in the morning. Levi bundled up in an old raincoat, pulling it over his black military uniform. He grabbed his backpack and paced into the kitchen. Isabel and Farlan picked at the remaining oatmeal. Levi had long since finished his bowl.

“Where are you going?” Isabel peered up from her oatmeal. “What’s with the uniform?”

“I’m heading to Trost.”

Farlan stiffened. “Be safe. I know you trust that alpha, but you know how sneaky the legal types are.”

“I will. Thanks.”

Isabel played with her food. 

Levi frowned and came up behind her, ruffling her hair. “I know you’re still mad at me, but I promise we can make this work.”

She took a bite of oatmeal. “I don’t believe you.”

“Isabel, at least he’s trying.”

“It’s okay. You have a right to be upset. I’ll bring home dinner. What do you want?”

“I don’t care.”

Levi nodded and stepped back to the doorway of the kitchen. He waved and snatched his keys from the drawer by the stairs. The front door creaked shut behind him and he charged to the motorcycle, careful not to step in any of the puddles collecting in the driveway. Riding in the rain wasn’t ideal, but the motorcycle was the only vehicle they had. Levi shuddered when he remembered the creaking and roaring of their old car as it collided with a military vehicle. The omega cursed under his breath and straddled the motorcycle. It was going to be a long ride. 

He texted Erwin. _On my way._

Levi reached the Trost precinct over two hours later, delayed by the storm. After he parked and rushed inside, he checked his phone. It was Erwin. _I can’t be there during the lesson. Sorry. I’ll meet up with you after. Are we still on for sparring?_

Levi snorted and shoved his phone back into his pocket. The last person he expected to ditch him was Erwin. With a few sarcastic curses under his breath, Levi marched through the overpass to the pit. At least he wasn’t late. He left his backpack in the locker room, which smelled of metal and sweat. It took Levi a while to acclimate to the mingling scents of so many people. When he got tired of the stench, he warmed up in the room by the pit entrance. He swung at a punching bag a few times and stretched his arms and legs. 

He cleared the door to the pit. Cadets dressed in black and white sat on the floor in a perfect array behind the largest fighting ring. He hurried down the stairs, his feet pattering against the metal with each step. Glancing around the pit, he expected to find a superior officer. He didn’t. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He ignored it.

The cadets greeted him in unison and stood upon his entry. There had to be at least twenty of them saluting him. Levi tensed. His steely eyes raked over their rigid bodies and perfect postures. He couldn’t help the suspicion settling across his face. Nevertheless, he relaxed his jaw and forced himself to give the teenagers a proper greeting. It was the least he could do. The cadets listened in silence. 

“Today is about what happens when your plans go to shit and everything else flies out the window. I’m going to teach you how to save your asses.”

A tiny giggle came from one of the cadets and all the others gaped at her in horror. Their shocked faces shifted from her to Levi. Eyes going wide, she froze. Levi watched her with a raised brow. She ran a nervous hand through her chestnut hair.

“Please forgive me, sir.” 

Levi frowned. “Who are you?”

“Cadet number 12 of unit 104, sir.”

He crossed his arms and his brow furrowed. “Do you have a name?”

“Sasha Brauss, sir.”

Levi let out a heavy breath. “Don’t apologize for laughing. That goes for the rest of you, too. I’m here to help you as individuals, but I can’t do that when you’re all acting like robots.”

The group murmured for a few moments. Levi’s skin crawled. He studied the teenagers. Some smiled. Others looked conflicted. He regained their attention and invited them to sit down while he gave a demonstration. Soon, the tension in the atmosphere dispersed. Levi asked for a volunteer and half of the group raised their hands. They finally warmed up to him. He couldn’t help the subtle grin tugging at the corners of his lips. 

He demonstrated various holds and grips on a male beta with dark hair. The freckled beta’s hands fluttered at the start of the demonstration. Levi explained the advantageousness of adrenaline and desperation, among other topics. When he finished the demonstration and Marco rejoined the crowd, the cadets whispered again. 

Levi let the cadets choose sparring partners. He circulated the room, assessing every pair of cadets. He delivered tips and suggestions as he roamed by. Levi gave as much feedback as he could. Memories of his uncle’s fighting lessons flashed through his mind. Kenny was brutal, but his feedback provided insight. He knew exactly how Levi needed to improve and he stopped at nothing to get him there. Levi replicated Kenny’s effectiveness without mirroring his harshness. 

The time for Levi to end his lesson came before he knew it. The cadets had other things in mind. After the lesson, they crowded around him, firing questions like fireworks on Victory Day. Levi’s brows shot up and his eyes widened. He quieted them down and they agreed to leave him alone if he answered their questions. They gathered in a clump. A female alpha with shoulder-length, inky hair raised her hand first.

“Who taught you all this?” Her voice was composed but curious.

“My uncle. Fighting is a hobby of his. Next question.”

“Did you expect to beat officers Dok and Zacharias when you fought them?

Levi’s brow furrowed as he considered his response. If the cadets spread rumors, he’d lose his position. “I didn’t know them before I stepped into the ring. I waited to make my judgments.” 

The cadets didn’t buy it. They all watched him, waiting for more words to spill from his mouth. Some shook their heads and others gave knowing smirks. 

Levi groaned. “When I walked into the room, I worried about Zacharias. I mean, have you seen the guy? He’s a fucking tree.”

That did the trick. The cadets erupted into laughter and Levi prayed his comment would divert their attention from further prying into his opinions of his co-workers. A weight hoisted off Levi’s shoulders when a cadet with two-toned hair lifted his hand. 

“Are you from Zyklon? What’s it like?”

“Yes, I’m from Zyklon.” Levi hesitated. “It’s a harsh place to live in, but it’s home. It has a pretty nice marketplace and it’s not as formal as Trost. I wouldn’t recommend walking around after dark without a gun, though.”

The cadets chuckled at his honesty. 

A thin boy with shoulder-length, blond hair caught Levi’s attention. “Is it true you and officer Smith were partners at a Breeding Facility?”

“What is this, an interrogation?” The truth was already out if rumors existed. It was only a matter of time before everyone knew. “This is the last question I’m answering. Yes, we were assigned to each other. Nothing happened. We have a strictly professional relationship. Now, get your asses out of here!”

The teenagers snickered at the information they pulled out of him. Satisfied with his answer, they thanked him and trailed towards the door. When Erwin peeped his head through the doorway, their gossip resumed. They cleared space for Erwin, who sauntered down the stairs and greeted the omega. The cadets giggled. Some of them lingered by the stairs, spying with intent eyes and ears.

“I thought you couldn’t come.” Levi crossed his arms.

“Sorry for bailing. Mike needed backup on a mission.”

“Is he okay?”

“Now he is. I’ll spare you the details. Anyway, we ended early and I wanted to see you.”

 _That_ earned a few snickers from the cadets. Levi resisted glowering at them. A reaction would only validate their suspicions.

Erwin gave Levi a coy grin. “You were holding out on me. I didn’t know you were such a good teacher.”

Levi’s lips pursed. “How much did you see?”

“Not too much. I didn’t want to interrupt, so I watched from the upper levels. Why, did something happen?”

“No, not at all.”

The cadets left. Staying any longer would be pushing their luck. Levi sighed when the door slammed shut, leaving him alone with Erwin.

“Are you too tired?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve been waiting for this all day, Blondie.”

“Me too, short stuff.” 

“Don’t call me that.”

Erwin chuckled and led him to the vast ring in the center of the room. He slipped off his shoes and hopped over the ropes. Levi followed. First, Erwin showed him the basic stance of the Imperial technique. He staggered his feet and raised his fists up. Levi did the same and the two men squared up. Erwin taught Levi the signature arsenal of an Imperial soldier. 

Sweat collected on Levi’s black uniform, which heated up much faster than he anticipated. The dark color hid his sweat stains, but the sticky moisture still clung to the fabric. Erwin had long since removed the shirt of his uniform, but sweat collected on his white tank top.

“You learn quickly.” Erwin appraised Levi’s form with a proud glint in his eye.

“You give good feedback.” Levi tested another flawless kick.

“Thanks. Let’s spar.”

Levi pulled off the shirt of his uniform and left it hanging on the ropes, playing it off with an awkward comment on the sweltering, sticky air in the room. The two men squared up and circled each other. Levi swung first. He lobbed his leg at Erwin’s shin. The alpha bounced back. Levi drove his fist at Erwin and took a counterpunch to the side. Even though the thump of Erwin’s fist on his skin was sharp, it wasn’t particularly brutal. Erwin retreated to the other side of the ring and Levi followed, backing him up against the ropes. 

Erwin raised his fists. Levi’s blows collided with the alpha’s forearms, one after another. Erwin’s defense didn’t falter. His feet planted into the ground and he took the hits like they were nothing. Levi didn’t dwell on the sturdiness of his opponent’s guard. Instead, he cursed under his breath and withdrew. Erwin unloaded a punch. Levi’s foot slammed into Erwin’s shin. The alpha stumbled but kept advancing. Levi couldn’t land another hit. Levi attacked and Erwin blocked. The omega’s lungs burned and his fists throbbed with the desire to hang by his sides. Realization hit Levi like a spray of cold water. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Levi huffed. “It’s not going to work.”

Erwin lowered his fists for a moment and smirked. “What makes you so sure?”

“You cocky bastard.” Levi drove his fist into Erwin’s cheek.

Erwin recovered with miraculous speed. He snorted and launched a kick. Levi grinned, standing his ground. He caught Erwin’s leg and tugged, causing Erwin to lose his balance. Erwin thrashed and hurled them both to the mat. Levi released him and scrambled to stand. The alpha reached for his ankles but grasped air. 

When Erwin heaved his fist at Levi, he ducked underneath Erwin’s arm. Levi pounded the back of his knee and he stumbled forward. Levi jumped at him and latched around his neck. Erwin pried him off and threw him. The wind rushed out of Levi’s lungs as his back hit the mat. He sprawled there, dazed for a few moments. Before he summoned the resolve to move, Erwin climbed on top of him, pinning his shoulders. 

He straddled Levi, gazing down at him with a lidded, blue stare. His grip remained harsh, but the subtle upward tilt at the corners of his lips was far from cruel. It was smug. Playful. Levi inhaled the crisp, earthy blend of Erwin’s scent. Excitement stirred in Levi’s gut and images of his last heat swirled in his mind. Erwin chewed his bottom lip and Levi couldn’t stop himself from staring.

“You look tired, Levi. Ready to tap out?” Erwin’s voice was a soft wave rippling across the surface of a pond, but it held all the mystery of the bottom of the ocean. 

A shiver ran down Levi’s spine. “Not a chance.”

The omega bucked his hips up against Erwin’s and the larger man lost his balance. He toppled sideways and Levi skidded out from between his legs. Erwin shouldered Levi down. Ramming his knee into Erwin’s chest, Levi flipped him over and his back hit the floor with a thud. While Erwin recovered, Levi mounted him. Adrenaline shot through his veins, leaving his body shuddering.

The two men wrestled, exchanging strikes and shoving each other. Erwin’s muscles rippled as he grappled against Levi. He shrugged Levi off and both of them tumbled. Sweat and fresh rain filled the air between them. Levi’s sugary fragrance joined it moments later. The omega cringed at how strong he let his scent become. 

Levi nailed Erwin in the ribs and flipped him onto his back. He bestrode Erwin’s broad torso, clasping onto him with his thighs. Erwin panted beneath him, his chest rising and falling steadily between Levi’s legs. His hair jutted out in various directions, ruffled from their grappling. Levi seized Erwin’s wrists. Erwin let him. His scent grew thicker. 

“Do you give up yet?”

Erwin’s head turned left and right as he squirmed.

Levi scooted back to sit on Erwin’s hips for better stability. “Quit struggling.”

“It’s not over until somebody taps out.”

Every slight movement beneath Levi set his nerves on fire. Erwin’s lingering gaze flickered. Erwin’s solid touch caressed Levi’s shoulders and it set his skin alight. The hair on the back of Levi’s neck stood on end and his heart hammered in his chest. Erwin captured Levi’s waist between his thighs. Before he could protest, the room spun and he found himself underneath Erwin. 

Levi grew antsy. His hands trailed across Erwin’s biceps. Erwin blazed against him, his powerful form capturing the entirety of Levi’s attention. Heat pooled in Levi’s ribcage, dripping down his spine and settling between his legs. Erwin bent closer to study Levi’s face. His gaze found Levi’s lips and lingered there before they reached his eyes again. Wicked tension tightened in his groin and swelled in his chest. Levi bit his lip and swallowed a grunt.

“So much for sparring,” he mused.

“Maybe we should take a break. There’s no need to rush.” Erwin’s nose came inches away from Levi’s.

The omega’s face blazed. The thumping in his chest made a crescendo. He couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. He licked his lips. Erwin’s breath wafted over his face. Levi’s jagged panting reverberated throughout the pit. He eyed Erwin’s supple lips with hooded eyes. Levi ran his hand from Erwin’s shoulder to his cheek. The alpha grinned at him and opened his mouth to speak.

Out of the blue, Erwin’s phone rang, cutting through the silence. Erwin closed his lips. The duo was petrified for a moment. After what seemed like a decade, Erwin leaned away with his lips pursed. He pried himself off and stood. Levi’s stomach dropped, filling with dread and embarrassment. He sat up and rearranged his ruffled hair while Erwin answered the phone. Levi’s gut twisted when Erwin turned his back to him.

“Hi, chief.”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, expecting the gravest news to tumble from Erwin’s lips. Those lips migrated so close. Releasing his nose, he rubbed his lips with the tips of his fingers and sensed for any tangible evidence. How did he allow the situation to devolve? Had he really been so reckless? Levi frowned and glanced around the room. His stare settled on a surveillance camera near the doorway.

“No, sir. I was teaching him the Imperial technique.” Erwin’s stance shifted as he listened. Several tense seconds passed. “Yes. I apologize. We’ll leave right away.” Erwin hung up and faced Levi again. His chest heaved as he released a sigh. His eyes closed for a moment but it lasted an eternity. When his eyes met Levi’s again, they lost all their previous warmth.

Levi shuddered. “Well?”

“I’m sorry for misbehaving, Levi. That was very unprofessional of me. Rest assured, it won’t happen again.”

“It takes two to tango,” Levi muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Levi stuttered. “Do the security cameras in here pick up audio, too?”

Erwin pursed his lips. “No.” He turned his back to Levi and removed his tank top. Then, he pulled on his clean shirt. 

Levi stared at the floor for a while before he collected his shirt.

“That was Zackley.”

“What did he want?”

“Follow me.”

  
  



	10. When it Rains it Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes Levi somewhere familiar. Levi finds a dangerous piece of evidence and is forced to make an important decision. Hange, Nanaba, and Moblit finally make an appearance. Finally, a new friend turns Levi's day upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 4 (humongous) tests in one day coming up this week (and a paper), so I wrote to cope with my stress! In all seriousness, this chapter was a blast to write (so I guess it worked). As for when to expect the next update, it could be a while. Things are crazy, but I'm trying my best! This fic is like the carrot at the end of the stick for me lol. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support! It warms my heart to read your comments! As you probably have guessed, this fic has been my safe space, so it means the world to have so much love and support for my writing. Thanks to each and every one of you for brightening my days!
> 
> Without further ado, here's the chapter! Hope you like it!

Erwin ushered Levi into a patrol humvee and started the vehicle. Levi eyed the siren with a grimace. After slapping on his seatbelt and flicking on the emergency lights, Erwin careened out of the dry parking garage. The siren shrieked to life. A nervous shiver still rattled down Levi’s spine and his chest tightened. How strange it was to be on the pursuing side of that god-awful screech. 

Rain pattered on the roof of the vehicle and the windshield wipers squeaked as they swept fat raindrops away. Levi squinted to see through the downpour. The humvee zipped past precinct and the Breeding Facility. Slamming the horn like a maniac when someone cut him off, Erwin zigzagged through traffic. 

“Fuck, Erwin, what’s the rush?”

Erwin shook his head and sped through a red light. “We’re burning daylight.”

“It’s raining. How much daylight did you expect?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I thought I was the reckless one,” Levi muttered as Erwin raced past the crowded marketplace.

“Chief wants a lead by the end of today!” 

Erwin veered into a new lane and hot acid rose in Levi’s throat, stinging the back of his mouth. Pressing a fist to his lips, Levi swallowed and blenched. 

“Quit! You’re making me carsick!”

Erwin apologized. With a marked crescendo from the motor, the humvee strayed onto the open road. Levi sipped from his water bottle, earning a concerned glance from Erwin. With a wave of his hand, Levi dismissed Erwin’s worry. Yet, it took a few excruciating minutes to rid his mouth of the taste of vomit.

“Why are you so jumpy, Blondie?”

He frowned and shut off the siren. “Zackley’s going to give me probation if we don’t find solid evidence by the end of the day!”

Levi placed a delicate hand on his downturned lips. “Of course.”

Minutes passed in silence. As the humvee drew nearer, the ruins of the trafficker outpost emerged from the silvery fog. Levi leaned forward in his seat. The structures had collapsed into charred remains save for two blackish-purple tents on the southernmost side of the camp. 

Erwin parked the humvee by the intact tents and snatched an umbrella. Motioning for Levi, he hopped out. Levi zipped his raincoat and shut the door behind him. Rain saturated the atmosphere and harsh wind pulled Levi’s hood from his face. Moisture replaced the heavy smoke permeating the air the night of their recapture. Taking a few long-drawn breaths, Levi hopped around puddles to stand beneath Erwin’s meager umbrella. The mud stuck to his boots and he cringed. A bitter gust of wind shredded past his clothes and chilled him to the bone. His soggy socks squelched in his saturated boots.

“Did you only bring one?” Levi gestured to the flimsy umbrella.

“Whoops.”

“Asshole.”

“Sorry. You can search inside the tents. I’ll cover the outside.”

“I withdraw my comment.”

Erwin chuckled. “Thanks.”

Levi trudged to the first tent. Inside, the shattered remains of a table and chest littered the makeshift wooden floor. Levi turned over the splintered pieces of the table’s surface and fit them together. An engraving of a map of Zyklon covered the underside. Beneath the map, an ornate “R” was etched into the wood. He quirked a brow and took a picture of the etching with his phone.

A metallic crunch sounded beneath his feet. He moved his foot and grabbed the set of muddy keys from the ground. The keys bore no marks. Nevertheless, Levi shoved them in his pocket. Levi snatched an old, soggy notebook from the floor. Most of the pages had been ripped out. He flipped through the remaining part of the notebook. Nothing. He searched every nook and cranny of the tent. Nothing. Half an hour later, Levi gave up on the first tent.

The interior of the second tent was plainer than the first. No documents, no hidden compartments, no furniture, nothing. Not even a knife. Levi ran an absent hand over the tent’s canvas inner lining. His hand ran over a hitch in the fabric and he picked at it with clammy fingers. Following the snag, he traced it to the support pole. Sloppy stitching there caught his eye. 

He snatched his switchblade from his pocket and sliced open the canvas layer. A flip phone with a black case awaited him. Levi picked it up and turned it on, examining the lock screen. A short, blond lady with two smiling men covered the screen. They had to be in their late teens. The man on the left had short, blond hair and thin eyebrows. The other had dark hair and thin, familiar features. The phone vibrated and Levi jumped out of his skin. His pulse quickening, he held the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Annie.” The voice was masculine, but not too deep. “It’s Reeves. We need to talk.”

Levi said nothing. Holding his breath, he ran a jittery hand through his damp hair.

“Hello?” The man growled. “Fuck.”

The call ended with a click.

Silence overtook Levi. His jaw gaped. Reeves was a common name, but it must have been who Levi was thinking of. Reeves was the surname of a Zyklon crime boss. Levi cursed under his breath. If his suspicions were correct, Reeves dealt in more than drugs and favors. That was a can of worms Levi did _not_ want to open. His promise to Isabel and Farlan reverberated in his mind. Levi paled. 

_Not Zyklon. Anything but Zyklon._

The unmistakable squelch of footsteps on mud plagued his ears. Weighted footfalls came closer and the puddle by the entrance sloshed. Levi shoved the strange flip phone into the pocket of his raincoat and readied his switchblade. Moments later, the shadow of a figure filtered through the fabric of the tent. Levi’s knuckles whitened where he gripped the knife. He stalked forward, his muscles coiled and tense like a compressed spring.

Erwin peeked through the entryway with his hands in his pockets and Levi lowered his knife with a sigh. 

“Find anything?” 

Levi glanced at the exit. “A set of keys. You?”

Erwin shrugged. “Nothing.” The alpha reached for the keys and studied them. “These belong to the precinct. A soldier probably dropped them.”

“Sounds useless. Maybe it’s time to leave.” He took a few hurried steps toward the sound of pattering rain.

“Levi, we need to find _something_!”

“I’ve had it.” He clenched his fists.

“What?” 

“Zackley would be stupid to put you on probation over one fucking case! What’s really going on here?”

“Probation isn’t my concern.” He grimaced.

“What is?” Levi’s eyes narrowed.

He hesitated, staring at his feet.

“Erwin, you can tell me.” Levi put a hand on his shoulder. “Whatever it is, we can handle it. Look at the shit we’ve been through so far.”

“If we don’t find something relevant to a case by the end of today, Zackley will send you back and you’ll be inseminated!” Erwin threw his hands up. “I can’t let that happen!”

Levi’s heart dropped and his hand clutched the phone in his pocket. “You’re kidding.”

Erwin’s lips tensed. “I wish I was.”

Levi’s mind raced as fast as his pounding heart. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. “Why does Zackley want me gone? I don’t get it.”

“I don’t either, but I’m not letting that happen.” Erwin’s fingers interlaced with Levi’s and his hard, cobalt stare blazed into him.

Levi’s thumb stroked the back of Erwin’s hand. “You already are, Erwin.” His eyes fell on the keys in Erwin’s free hand. “Those are from the precinct, right?”

He held up the keys and let go of Levi’s hand. “Yeah. Why?”

“What if Zackley rigged it? What if he sent us here when he knew there was nothing to find?”

“It’s plausible. It seems like any potential evidence has already been cleared.”

Levi grunted. His chest trembled as his hand returned to his pocket to grip the phone even tighter. He couldn’t look Erwin in the eye, so he stared at the man’s boots. They were muddy and soggy. Poor Erwin was shivering. 

The omega groaned. Isabel and Farlan would be irate if he brought the detective to Zyklon. Showing Erwin the phone would prompt further investigation. Setting a precedent for the law’s presence in Zyklon would be terrible for business. If the rumors traced back to Levi, he’d lose all his credibility. His reputation would go down the drain. 

But Isabel and Farlan would be heartbroken if Levi went back to the Breeding Facility. Levi couldn’t do that to them. Hiding the evidence would be signing his body away. He refused to go back. Levi Ackerman was _not_ about to surrender his autonomy.

“Zackley missed something when he cleaned this place out.”

Erwin’s gaze intensified and he inched closer. Levi pulled the phone from his pocket and Erwin’s eyes went owlish. Silence hung in the air as Levi absorbed Erwin’s grin. 

“Where did you find it?”

“It was sewn between the layers of fabric.” Levi pointed to the hole where he chopped the tent open. “Why are you smiling?”

“I knew you’d be good at this!”

“Yeah, well, a guy named Reeves called earlier.” 

Erwin’s face contorted. “The politician?”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “He’s a mafia boss, not a diplomat.”

Erwin ran a thumb along his jaw and hummed. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same guy?”

“Probably not.” Levi swallowed. “Anyway, I picked up the phone and --”

“You _answered the phone_?”

“Yeah. He asked for a girl named Annie.”

“The lady that held us captive?” Erwin hacked into the phone and shot Levi another roguish grin. “This is gold! Zackley won’t bother you after this!”

Worst-case scenarios flooded Levi’s mind. His reputation could go to hell. His city could fall. His uncle could turn on him. Reeves himself could butcher him. Isabel and Farlan might never trust him again. He pursed his lips. Breaking a promise and opening the investigation of a mafia boss were two things he certainly hadn’t planned to preserve his freedom. Maybe Zackley was off his back for the time being, but Levi just opened the most unsavory can of worms he could imagine. It was only a matter of time before everything came slithering out.

* * *

The phone charging on Levi’s nightstand rang, pulling Levi from his slumber with a grip like a vice. He let it, welcomed it. The omega rolled over in bed and snatched the phone, barely checking the caller ID before answering. He didn’t have to wait long to hear the alpha ask how he was doing. A subtle smirk came to his lips. 

“Did I wake you up?”

“No,” Levi yawned. “Find anything?”

“We’ve been digging for two weeks, but there’s hardly anything. The only thing Mike and I found was a possible connection to a missing persons case.”

“That’s something. Spill it.”

“An omega from Mitras went missing a month ago. We think the traffickers captured her and are en route to Zyklon. I’ll text you the rest. You’re available today, right?”

Levi blanched. “Yeah, but is this really necessary?”

“What do you mean? It’s the only lead we have. Of course, I’m coming to Zyklon.”

“Wasn’t it rainy yesterday? The roads must be bad. You and Mike should stay home.”

“Mike’s working a case in Trost today, so it’ll just be us. Levi, is everything okay?”

“Peachy.” The omega sighed, propping himself against the headboard. “I’ll text you directions to my house. Text me when you get here.”

“Great. I’ll pick you up in two hours,” he sniffed.

“Are you sick?”

“I’m fine. See you soon.” The call ended with a click.

Placing his phone back on the nightstand, Levi groaned. He cooked eggs and rice and summoned Isabel and Farlan to the table in the snug kitchen. Farlan came first, greeting Levi with a smile and thanking him for cooking. As Farlan sat down, Isabel entered the room. She flopped into a chair. Levi told them of Erwin’s call, swallowing the part about him coming to Zyklon. Isabel frowned.

“Fine. Go play with your alpha.”

Levi scowled. His eggs weren’t appetizing anymore. “He’s not my alpha and I get paid for my work.”

“You’re gone all the time! I miss you.” She picked at her plate. “What happened to family missions?”

“You’re free to come with me.”

“No way.”

A subtle grin pulled at the corners of Farlan’s lips. “We’d hate to get in the way.”

Isabel stuck out her tongue at Levi. “We can catch you when you come home. In the meantime, Farlan and I can run to Stohess.”

“Fair enough. We can have a family night when I get back. For now, I should get ready.”

Levi took a shower. After, he trudged to his closet and pulled on his military uniform. The omega slipped on a belt and rolled the bottoms of the pant legs. At least the shirt fit. Levi packed his backpack next, adding a water bottle, two switchblades, and a small bag of bullets. He grabbed his favorite boots and a pair of socks, putting them on by the door to avoid dirtying the floor. Finally, he shoved an extra knife in his boot for good luck and tucked his favorite pistol into his waistband. 

Closing the door behind him, Levi shouted goodbye to Isabel and Farlan and joined Erwin outside. They exchanged pleasantries as he stepped out into the sunny streets. Eyeing the modest houses on his road, he climbed into Erwin’s humvee. Buildings of wood, metal, brick, stucco, and concrete crowded the landscape, stacked on top of each other. The early morning fog had vanished, allowing greater visibility, so Erwin surveyed the town. 

“How’s your first time in Zyklon?”

“I like it. It’s quieter than Trost.” Erwin’s voice was congested.

Levi hummed. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“It’s just a cold. I’ll be fine.” He coughed a few times. It was a harsh cough that rattled deep in his chest with thick phlegm.

Levi cringed and prayed for a bar of soap and some warm water. “Zackley let you out like this?”

“It’s not like I get many sick days.”

Levi grimaced and stared out the window. He watched people walking and talking together. When they passed the marketplace, a supply cart parked in front of his favorite bakery. Erwin reviewed their plan as they crossed the city limits. 

Levi squinted. “So, what, we’re going to the middle of Sketchyville and waiting there for a bunch of human traffickers to show up?”

“Essentially, yes. For the record, I didn’t come up with this.”

“Figures.” Levi scoffed. “Tell those idiots back in Trost to let you make plans from now on.”

“I wish it was that easy.”

“Your nose is running.” Levi handed Erwin a handkerchief.

“Thanks.”

“Who says we have to follow their instructions anyway?”

Erwin gave Levi a horrified look. “Zackley would have our heads and you know it.”

Levi didn’t say anything else as they drove. The road, if it could be called that, was black, rich dirt. Levi quirked a brow, surprised the area hadn’t been claimed as farmland. The lack of tire tracks and abundance of overgrowth concealed the trail. The thick kudzu path contrasted the stark, bustling marketplace of downtown Zyklon. Levi liked the greenery. The dense forest eased his eyes. 

“The best paths have kudzu, even though it’s a pain in the ass to drive through. That’s kind of a secret code, so don’t go spreading it around,” Levi said as they hopped out of the vehicle and grabbed their supplies. “Now what?”

“Search the area. We’ll cover more ground if we split up.”

“Are you going to be okay, Blondie?”

“Peachy.” Erwin grinned despite his paler-than-normal complexion. “I’ll go Northwest. Keep your phone on vibrate and don’t stray too far from the path. Let’s meet back here by noon.”

“Got it. Don’t forget to lock the car.”

Levi followed the wild, earthy road to the South, as promised. As the muck dirtied the boots he just cleaned, he wished for his motorcycle. A vehicle would ruin his stealth, but he didn’t care. The kudzu would make the ride bumpy, but it would be better than scrubbing his ragged boots for the millionth time. 

Pressure built in his sinuses. Hoping Erwin was making good use of his handkerchief, he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. Something in the air aggravated him and he prayed Erwin wasn’t contagious. He almost sneezed, but he pinched his nose at the last second to keep quiet. Cursing the dust and the pollen from the kudzu, Levi trekked onward.

When new evidence of human activity met Levi’s eyes, he had been walking for an hour. A footprint trail led into the underbrush. Levi knew he should have called or texted Erwin, but he followed the trail by himself. The alpha needed a break and encouraging him with news would only lead to more investigation. Levi followed the trail until he was 50 yards from the main path. 

Scarlet droplets littered the ground next to the footprints. The rumbling of an approaching vehicle turned his blood to ice. Ducking behind a tree, he peeked at the path from afar. Judging by the haphazard spray paint on the sides of the vehicle, the people inside were not the military police. He needed backup. 

“So much for nullifying Erwin’s suspicions,” he muttered, fumbling for his phone and texting the alpha.

_They’re here. Heading northeast._

Another vehicle was nearby within thirty minutes of the first one passing. Levi’s ears perked at the gurgling of the engine. He froze. This time, the vehicle was a military humvee. Levi muttered curses and called Erwin, but the cell service was spotty.

“What the ever-living fuck are you doing in the humvee? Are you trying to get noticed?” the omega hissed. 

“It’s fine. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

The call went dead. Levi recoiled at the dial tone and grumbled a few choice words. When Erwin parked and hopped out of the vehicle, Levi met him at the door. 

“If you wanted to chase the traffickers, you missed your chance.”

“Now you’re concerned about confronting the traffickers?”

“Since you risked a head-on fight, yes.”

“Our goal is Nanaba, first and foremost. I have a plan.”

Levi furnished him with an expectant glare.

Erwin pointed at the ground. “Follow the blood.”

“That’s your plan? I’ve been doing that, dumbass!”

“Okay, well the plan is to keep going, but together this time.” Erwin blotted his nose with Levi’s handkerchief. 

Levi snorted. “Whatever.”

They followed the bloodied path for an hour. When grunting and gasping sounded up ahead, they broke into a sprint. The thick brush yanked at Levi’s boots and the foliage shuffled around him as he picked up his pace. If the rustling continued, they’d be dead meat in a matter of seconds. Levi huffed and pulled his pistol out of his waistband. Erwin did the same with a pistol of his own as they reached a small clearing. 

A tall, dark-haired man in camouflage stood in the center of the clearing. The thin figure fired a few shots in their direction and fled. The marksmanship was sloppy, so the bullets missed their targets. 

Out of nowhere, a bulky beta tackled Levi to the ground and crawled on top of him. His weight bound Levi’s shoulders to the earth. Two more traffickers emerged from the greenery. Soon, calloused hands found Levi’s neck. The omega gasped for air and squirmed underneath the man’s weight. When Levi reached for his boot, he grabbed the knife hidden there. Levi rammed it into the man’s shoulder with all the force he could muster. His attacker yelped and Levi hurled him off in his momentary disorientation. As Levi dragged his knife across the man’s throat, he dropped like a bag of bricks. 

A second perpetrator shot at Levi when he was preoccupied with the first. Before he knew it, pain burst through his arm. Levi’s stomach dropped and his pulse thundered in his chest. Feet cemented to the dirt, his eyes went owlish. Liquid frustration scalded his veins. 

Erwin tackled the other man before he could shoot again and they grappled in the mud. Levi brushed himself off before facing a third enemy. She was light on her feet, dodging his first few shots. Either that or Levi was getting rusty. He swore before shooting a few more times. The woman tumbled to the ground, her head smacking the trunk of a tree on the way down. She landed with a thunk.

A sickening yelp reverberated behind Levi. Erwin stabbed his attacker, but the man didn’t stop. He slammed Erwin into a tree. Without hesitating, Levi shot the offender, who staggered for a few steps before collapsing. Clutching his bleeding upper arm, Levi bolted to Erwin.

“You okay?” the alpha asked, leaning against a tree. 

“I’ve been worse. You?”

“My nose is still running, if that’s what you’re asking.” His cerulean eyes narrowed. “Are you bleeding?”

“You could say that,” Levi mused, watching the blood soak through his sleeve. 

“Damn it, Levi! Take off your shirt!”

Levi grimaced and Erwin helped him remove the bloodied cotton tee. He didn’t miss the way Erwin’s eyes studied his muscled torso before landing on his wounded bicep. 

“Looks like it skimmed you. The bullet isn’t inside, but you might need stitches. You’re lucky.” 

Erwin retrieved a first-aid kit from the humvee. His touch was medical as he dressed Levi’s wound, but Levi couldn’t help leaning closer. 

“Better?”

“Much better.”

Erwin and Levi rediscovered the path of blood within minutes, but it ended quickly. 100 yards from the clearing, a woman sprawled in a dark pool of her own blood. Her short, ginger-colored hair was caked with grime. Blood and earth stained her pale complexion. She wore a loose, blue jacket that covered her torso and a scarf, despite the heated July air.

Erwin went silent for a moment. The faint scent of distress hung in the air and tickled Levi’s nose. His stomach churned. Levi kneeled by the omega. Pressing his fingers to her neck, he deflated in relief at a faint throbbing beneath the skin. 

“She’s alive.” He pulled off her scarf and unzipped her jacket.

“What are you doing? She’ll lose body heat!”

Levi rolled her over so she was facing him. Levi didn’t know how he missed something so obvious before. Her midsection swelled outward. Its roundness protruded from the now unzipped jacket. Levi cussed and ran a hand through his hair. 

His jaw falling open, Erwin put his hand on Levi’s shoulder. “It’s Nanaba. I’m sure of it, but the reports said nothing about a pregnancy.”

“That’s why she was important to those traffickers.”

“We have to get her to a doctor! Look where she’s bleeding!”

Levi did. The poor woman’s pants were stained crimson. “Shit! Help me carry her to the humvee! I know a doctor.”

Erwin did as he was told. With Nanaba’s torso in his lap, he held her head so she could breathe. Levi pressed a hand to her belly. 

“What are you doing, Levi? Start driving!”

“I don’t feel any movement,” the omega murmured. “It’s supposed to move isn’t it?”

“Come on, Levi! We need to go!’

Levi climbed into the driver’s seat, started the car, and slammed on the gas. He raced down the bumpy, kudzu-infested pathway and onto the main road. They zoomed past the distant outlines of simple houses, arriving at the clinic in record time. 

Zyklon’s medical clinic was a sturdy, red metal building on the outskirts of the city. The humvee parked in the gravel driveway with a jolt and Levi yanked out the keys. He slammed the door behind him and sprinted into the clinic with Erwin hot on his heels. The poor, old white door creaked as it shut. Levi slapped the empty front desk. 

“HANGE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!”

Erwin shot Levi a worried glance. Before he could comment, a bespectacled, brown-haired beta with a clipboard and a lab coat hurried into the waiting room, almost hitting the corner of the desk in the process. 

“Levi, dearie, watch your volume! You’ll scare the other patients!” The beta tackled him in a quick hug and ruffled his hair.

Levi pried Hange off with a scowl. “Can’t you see we have an emergency here, Shitty Glasses?”

“No shit, Shorty!” They eyed the unconscious, bloody, pregnant omega in Erwin’s arms. “Follow me back. You’re lucky we’re not busy.” As Hange jogged through the hallways with Erwin and Levi following, they asked all the necessary questions. Erwin and Levi answered what they could, but that proved difficult with their lacking knowledge of Nanaba’s injuries. 

Levi turned to Erwin. “Don’t worry. Dr. Hange Zoe is the best I’ve ever met.”

“ _She’s_ the doctor?”

“Not she. They. Nonbinary pronouns. And don’t underestimate Hange. I know they seem like a loon, but they’re a fucking genius.” 

“Forgive me.”

Hange stopped at an open door and ushered them into a room. Erwin hauled the unconscious omega inside and lowered her onto the bed. Hange promised to take good care of Nanaba, but Levi and Erwin insisted on staying. While Erwin called headquarters, Levi sat in a chair outside Nanaba’s room. After Erwin finished his call, Hange’s assistant, an omega named Moblit, treated the gash on Levi’s arm and gave Erwin medicine for his cold. Only waiting remained.

* * *

The setting sun cast a warm, orange glow over the Zyklon slum, illuminating the sides of distant buildings and elongating the shadows as they reached across streets and sidewalks. As the sky became darker with the promise of night, Erwin grasped Levi’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The alpha’s hands were warm against his. He didn’t know how much time passed, but his chest soared when Moblit reappeared. 

“Nanaba’s awake. She wants to see both of you. Hange and I had to do an emergency cesarean section.”

“Did the baby survive?” Levi stood up.

“I’m afraid not.” Moblit frowned. “The baby likely passed before you found her.”

Erwin shook his head and closed his eyes. Levi gave a sober nod and followed Moblit to Nanaba’s room. It was cozy and welcoming despite the heavy atmosphere. The room had light blue walls and a window with a view of Zyklon. A bed sat in the center and a meager nightstand stood next to it. A stack of worn books and a glass of water perched on top of the nightstand. 

Nanaba’s face flushed, her cheeks stained with tears. As Moblit introduced them to her, vivid azure eyes scanned and processed everything. After a bit of small talk, Moblit left to visit the other patients.

Nanaba blinked at Erwin and Levi as the door closed. “Thanks for saving me, but you’re not taking me back to Mitras.” It was spoken like a command, albeit a sniffly one. Her voice was deeper than Levi expected and it held all the authority of a noble. 

“What makes you think we’d do that?” Erwin quirked a thick eyebrow. 

“I don’t know who to trust anymore. Occupational hazard.”

“Breeding Facility?”

“Damn straight. You two are military, right?”

“Yeah. He’s a detective.” Levi gestured to Erwin with his thumb. “I’m his partner.”

“We both left the Breeding Facility in Trost several weeks ago.” Erwin folded his arms across his chest.

“I’ll be damned. Were you assigned to each other?”

Levi nodded, catching a glimpse of Erwin’s warm eyes.

She simpered. “That’s adorable.” 

“We’re not together.” Levi held up his hands.

“Just coworkers,” Erwin added. 

“Got it.” 

“Anyway, I’m sorry for your loss,” Erwin’s face sobered. “I can’t imagine the pain you must be feeling.”

“Thank you.” She stared out the window for a few moments. When she looked back at them, fresh tears coated her eyelashes. “It would’ve been a lot worse if you hadn’t found me.”

Levi’s mouth sagged at the corners. “Was this your first kid?

Erwin gave him a warning look.

Nanaba hummed and the corners of her lips curled up. “Second. I got transferred to the inner district after I had my first so I could breastfeed him and get fertility treatments in Mitras. It took a few years for me to get pregnant again. I thought I’d be able to escape, but the opportunity didn’t present itself for a while.”

“Your children are lucky to have you as their mother.”

Erwin’s elbow found Levi’s side and he cleared his throat. Levi elbowed him back. Hard.

Nanaba chuckled, but her face stiffened as she considered Levi’s comment. “Being a mother would be nice.”

Levi’s brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“A mother is a part of their baby’s life. I’m just a dam, the one who gave birth. The government took my babies away.”

Levi sat on the bed next to Nanaba and held her cold, clammy hand. “You’ve been to hell and back. I’m so sorry.”

“Dam and sire are synonymous with mother and father,” Erwin pointed out. “You _are_ a mother. Don’t let anyone invalidate you.”

Nanaba gave him a bittersweet smile and more tears came to her eyes. She wept, but she didn’t bury her face in her hands or hide it against the pillow. “I miss her. I ran away to be a loving parent to her. I didn’t get to do that with my first.”

“I would’ve done the same in your position.” Erwin plopped down on her other side and rubbed her back.

Levi ran a hand through his hair. “So she was a girl?”

She sniffled and nodded. “She was so sweet.”

Everyone in the room was silent for what felt like hours. Out of the blue, Erwin’s phone rang, fragmenting the weighted silence in the room. Nanaba flinched at the noise. Levi frowned and soothed her.

“It’s Zackley.”

“What does he want?”

“Probably an update. I should take this. I’m sorry, Nanaba.” 

Erwin stepped outside. Levi glanced at the nightstand and his eyes stilled on Nanaba’s empty cup. He reached over her and plucked it from the table. As she rubbed her puffy, red eyes, Levi squeezed her hand.

“Y’know, it was the trickiest thing, how all this started.” She wore a strange smile like sunshine peeking through the clouds on a rainy day. Her voice rasped as she spoke.

Levi stared at the cup in his hands. “Let me refill this for you. It’s the least I can do.”

“Okay,” she sniffled. Just as he reached for the door, she released a broken laugh. “They called me in for a hormone treatment one day. I didn’t even have an alpha when it happened. The next thing you know, I was pregnant.”

Veins turning to ice, Levi’s chest went numb. Her words echoed in his skull. The glass he was holding shattered as it crashed to the floor. Nanaba winced. Eyes wide and heart thundering in his chest, Levi’s head grew heavy. The room spun around him in a dizzy haze. His stomach somersaulted, threatening to spill its contents over the shards of glass littering the floor. 

“What is it, Levi?” Nanaba bolted upright in bed and recoiled, pressing a hand to her bandaged midsection. 

“Nothing. Sorry.” He fetched a broom and dustpan and bent over to clean the glass fragments. “Lay down. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Nanaba’s brow creased. “Are you okay?”

Levi couldn’t bring himself to reply. As he swept the broken glass into the old dustpan, everything clicked into its horrifying place. The doctor, the treatment, the pudgy nurse’s insult, all of it. He shuddered and his mind surged with anxiety. This couldn’t be happening. Not after one round of insemination. It was improbable. He didn’t even have symptoms. After he emptied the glass into the recycling bin, he put the cleaning supplies away and reached for the doorknob. He needed answers.

“I’ll be back.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger lol


	11. Answer Me This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin snores, by the way. It’s fucking adorable, okay?  
> This chapter is about asking questions and getting answers. And yes, you’ll get the answer to the question posed in last chapter’s cliffhanger ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Things have been crazy lately, but I'm so glad I finally got to write, edit, and post this chapter! I feel bad for making you all wait...
> 
> Again, thank you for your support and for spending your time reading my writing! I love reading your comments!

“Pregnancy tests,” Levi hissed, catching Hange alone in the hallway between rooms. “Where are they?”

Hange squinted. “Woah, slow down. Last I heard, you were single and avoiding every opportunity to mingle. Why would you need a pregnancy test?”

“To make sure I’m not pregnant, dumbass.”

“You have serious explaining to do.”

“Fat chance.”

Hange smirked. “If the test comes back positive, you tell me everything.”

Levi scoffed. “Yeah, whatever. If it’s negative, you have to clean your filthy office.”

“Deal. Bottom drawer in the staff bathroom.”

“Get the mop ready, Four Eyes!” 

Levi bolted in the other direction, his hands clenched at his sides. His feet thumped against the cheap tile flooring. As he turned a corner and passed a ‘staff only’ sign, he almost collided with Moblit. When he reached the staff bathroom, Levi locked the door and rummaged in the drawer until his hands wrapped around a tiny box. He picked it up and closed the compartment. The dainty cardboard box was awkward between his stiff fingers. With a deep breath, he read the back of the box.

“It’ll be one little test and then you’ll have your answer,” he whispered, his voice shaking like paper in the wind. “Then it’ll be over.”

With hesitant hands, he ripped open the cardboard, and the test tumbled out onto the countertop along with a clear plastic cup. The test chilled his numb fingers, but he didn’t care. His heart jumping into his throat, he unzipped his pants and relieved himself into the little cup. At least the frequent need to pee came in handy. 

His hands quivered and it was a miracle he spilled nothing. He put a tissue on the bottom of the cup and set it on the countertop. Then, he zipped his pants. With a heavy exhalation, Levi washed his hands twice and closed his eyes. It was as if everything led up to this moment. Levi buried his face in his hands and turned away from the cup. Marbles rattling against his ribcage, he gazed at the wall. 

The stick taunted him, even when he averted his eyes. It called out to him, nagging and tugging like a snag in his favorite shirt. Levi turned around on jittery feet and his mind unraveled into a jumbled heap of racing thoughts and surging anxiety. When he summoned the courage to open his eyes, he clenched and unclenched his hands. 

“Fuck me,” he muttered, reaching for the cursed little stick and lifting it from the cup. 

He turned it over in his hands and put the cap back on the dirty end. Levi peered downward. It was blank. Nothing. 

His mind flying, he shook the test and paced around the bathroom a few times. When he looked at it again, it showed a single blue line. His frantic fingers double-checked the back of the box and he deflated against the bathroom wall in pure, sweet relief. The tears collecting in his eyes marched down his face and dripped off his chin. The intense pressure in Levi’s chest vanished. 

As he sunk to the floor, Levi leaned his head back against the wall. He stayed like that, frozen, for a few moments. After he pushed himself back up, Levi unlocked the door and threw it open. The corners of his lips raised into a smirk and he snatched the test from the countertop. 

_Hange’s office will be fucking spotless._

He charged straight to Hange’s disordered office, glaring at the stacks of papers and books lying on every available surface. Stepping over a first-aid kit and a few well-loved textbooks, he approached the desk where Hange sat. He shoved the pregnancy test at them, forcing it into their hands.

“I hope you have a broom.”

Hange stared at the test with owlish eyes. “Hope not.”

“What, scared of a little dust?”

“I’m not worried about the dust.”

“What?”

They grinned and poked his stomach. “Better start talking, Shorty.”

“What? No, we had a deal. The test is negative and you have an office to clean. All the patients are gone except for Nanaba, so get going.”

“Two lines means pregnant.” Hange raised the test.

“Yeah, and I got one line,” Levi snapped. “I’m not pregnant.”

Hange’s expression sobered. “You got two lines, Levi.”

“Quit fucking with me!” Levi scolded, snatching the pregnancy test from their hands. “It’s not funny!” He looked at the plastic. Sure enough, the test had two sky-blue lines. An icy scowl spreading across his face, his eyes hardened and blood ran cold. 

“What did you do to it?”

“Nothing!” 

“You did something!” Levi pointed a finger at the doctor. “It had one line when I finished!”

“It takes time to detect pregnancy hormones! That’s why the box tells you to wait three minutes!”

White-hot pressure flooded back into his body. “This can’t be happening.”

Hange put a hand on his shoulder. “Take a deep breath. We’ll handle this.”

“I need to sit.” Levi put his face in his hands. “I can’t believe this.”

Hange ushered him to their office chair and rubbed his back. “It could be a false positive. Those are rare, but they happen. Have you had symptoms?”

“I don’t even know the symptoms.”

“Nausea, smell sensitivity, frequent urination, mood swings, and fatigue are a few.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “I’ve had most of those.”

Hange hummed. “Any food aversions?”

“Eggs. They reek.”

“What about your nipples?”

“What the fuck, Hange?” Levi crossed his arms and scowled.

“I can’t tell if that’s a mood swing or you being an asshole, but I’m pretty sure you’re pregnant.”

Levi fisted his hair with his hands. “You’re making my head spin, Shitty Glasses.”

“Dizziness is a symptom.” 

“Get me another damn test.”

Hange did as they were told and sent Levi to the bathroom. This time, Levi waited for the full three minutes. When he turned around to stare at the plastic stick, he cursed out loud. Two lines. Pregnant. He grabbed a third. Same result. Hange did a blood test as Moblit watched over Nanaba and checked on Erwin. The blood test, as well as two more stick tests, came back positive.

“Levi, you’re pregnant. It’s not healthy to deny it any longer.”

Hange led him back into their cluttered office and asked him countless questions. Then, they informed him that two weeks before the conception date were also counted in the due date calculation. Levi sat there in disbelief. _Six weeks pregnant._ He had a due date. His body had turned into some twisted, ticking time bomb. Levi froze. It was all so intangible.

“Talk. I want the juicy details.”

Levi groaned and rolled his eyes. “It’s not as juicy as you think. I’m still single, dumbass.”

“Holy shit, friends with benefits?”

“What? No!”

Hange elbowed him and quirked their eyebrows a few times. “It takes two to do the devil’s tango. As your primary healthcare provider and close friend, I reserve the right to pry. C’mon, it can’t be that embarrassing!”

Running a hand through his hair, he cringed.

“Was it a one-night stand?” Hange’s jaw dropped. “Levi, I didn’t take you for that type!”

“That’s because I’m not!” Levi glared at them and gestured to his midsection. “I wish this came from a fun little accident!”

Hange’s teasing grin vanished, replaced by wide eyes and parted lips. “Levi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to --”

“It’s fine.”

With tense shoulders, Levi described his experiences at the Breeding Facility. Every detail, as promised. Hange soaked it all in with a horrified grimace. When he told them about the questionable hormone treatment, Hange stopped him, their jaw gaping.

“No wonder the Breeding Facilities don’t operate under standard medical ethics pretenses.”

“Are you saying inseminating me without my knowledge and consent was legal?”

Hange’s lips tightened into a frown. “I’m afraid so.”

Levi scowled. “I’m getting an abortion.”

“How? I don’t have the equipment and I can’t get it legally.”

“I can get it illegally, dumbass. Isn’t there a pill?”

“Maybe you should inform the sire first.”

Levi threw his hands into the air. “I don’t know who sired this brat! It could’ve been anyone’s come shot!”

“We can get you a DNA test in a few weeks if that’s what you want. For now, tell Isabel and Farlan. We’re all here to support you, whatever you decide. I can’t promise getting an abortion will be easy, but it’s not impossible.”

Levi thanked Hange and left to check on Nanaba. After preparing a glass of water, he knocked on her door. Her voice invited him inside and Levi found her in bed, the same as she had been before he rushed out of the room. The only difference was the curious spark in her eyes and the fresh glass of water on her nightstand. Levi handed her the extra glass anyway with a sheepish apology. She thanked him and downed half the glass in one gulp before setting it on the nightstand. 

Out of the blue, Nanaba asked if he was pregnant. She stared at him with eager eyes and upturned lips. Levi stared at her for a few moments, processing her words. Mind going blank, he stuttered out a few incoherent syllables before giving up on speech altogether. Guilt pooled in his ribcage and Levi fought to keep his shoulders from drooping. 

He couldn’t tell Nanaba he was pregnant, much less planning an abortion. Not after the death of her unborn baby. Trudging toward her bed, he apologized for the terrible timing and shook his head. He’d have to hide this. Hange’s knowledge was dangerous enough, even though they were a medical professional. Any evidence of his pregnancy in medical records would bring the whole damn military after him. 

If Erwin knew, it would jeopardize both of their jobs - Erwin’s for withholding information and Levi’s for being pregnant. Any slip of the tongue and Levi would zip back to the Breeding Facility faster than the start of the Zyklon trade embargo. Levi wouldn’t have to keep the secret for long - just until he had the abortion. Then, everything would go back to normal.

A sharp knock echoed through the room, ripping Levi from his thoughts. The door swung open and Erwin stumbled inside with Moblit hot on his heels. “There you are.” The blond grinned at Levi despite his droopy eyes and red nose. Then, his brow furrowed. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Levi frowned and forced his expression into a concerned one. “What happened to you, Erwin?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“No, you have a fever,” Moblit scolded. 

Erwin winced. “I gave Zackley an update on Nanaba. He wants me to report back.”

“You’re in no condition to drive.” Levi crossed his arms. “I’m not letting you leave like this.”

“I need to take Nanaba to Trost.” Erwin leaned against the door frame. 

“Not like that, you’re not,” Levi said.

Nanaba’s face contorted. “What makes you think I want to go to Trost?”

“I hate to break it to you, Erwin, but it’ll be a while before it’s safe for her to travel.” Hange appeared in the doorway. “Nanaba needs to be on bed rest.”

After some debating, Erwin caved. His face paled and Levi couldn’t help his worried stare. Erwin’s stomach growled and Levi fired him another worried glance. Since the food at the clinic was limited and Hange didn’t want to keep a sick Erwin around a recovering Nanaba, Levi offered to take him home. He collected the necessary medication, waved goodbye to Hange, Moblit, and Nanaba, and dragged Erwin out the door.

The duo arrived at Levi’s house in record time. Although Erwin protested at first, he thanked him profusely as Levi guided him inside and to the couch in the living room. Levi fetched blankets and pillows from the closet, draping them over Erwin, who was already half-asleep. Then, he collected a box of tissues and a trashcan. After washing his hands, Levi joined Erwin on the couch, letting the alpha rest his feet on his lap.

Levi propped his tired feet on the coffee table. “You’re a mess, Blondie.”

“I know,” he murmured.

Minutes later, Erwin was out like a light, snoring with his face half-buried in his pillow. Levi followed soon after, fatigue pulling at the corners of his mind until his eyes closed and his body went limp. The dinner they forgot didn’t even cross their minds. 

* * *

Levi jolted awake when a wet sensation chilled his ear. He cursed and squirmed, sticking a finger in his ear and digging around to get rid of the moisture. Upon opening his eyes, a snickering redhead smirked at him.

Levi cringed. “Did you just give me a fucking wet willy?”

“Sure did,” Isabel said. “Couldn’t miss my chance.”

“I hate you sometimes.”

She chortled.

Gesturing at Erwin, a cautious Farlan sat on the coffee table. “Who’s the alpha?”

Levi glanced over at the still-snoozing blond with wary eyes. “That’s Erwin.”

“That’s Erwin?” Isabel echoed, her eyes wide. “I’ll be damned!”

“Quit, Isabel. You’ll wake him up,” Levi seethed. 

Ironically, Erwin picked that moment to resume his snoring. A self-satisfied grin spread across Isabel’s lips. Levi’s brow creased and his hand found Erwin’s ankle. The alpha’s feet hadn’t moved from his lap. Levi glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was almost midnight. 

Farlan bristled. “Why did you bring him here? I thought you weren’t going to bring him to Zyklon!” 

“He got sick, so I’m taking care of him.” Levi held up his hands and prayed they wouldn’t ask more questions. 

Isabel’s face soured. “He’ll get us all sick! He’ll turn us in!” 

“No, he won’t, Isabel. Wash your hands and you’ll be fine.”

She groaned, gesturing to Erwin. “You ruined family night! Now we have to worry about this!”

Levi’s throat tightened. He forgot about that. “We can still do stuff. Don’t worry.”

Farlan gave him a challenging look. “Why didn’t you leave him in Trost?”

A heavy silence lingered over the room. Levi’s palms grew sweaty and his stomach did a flip. 

Farlan crossed his arms. “Levi, I swear to fuck, if you were investigating in Zyklon--”

“We were finding a missing omega,” he blurted. “It won’t happen again!”

Isabel gasped, her eyes wet. “Bro, you promised! We had a deal!”

“I can’t believe you!” Farlan’s hands clenched at his sides. 

“Of course not! You wouldn’t understand,” Levi hissed.

“He’ll turn us in,” Isabel cursed. “We’re escaped convicts!” 

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “If you’re so damn scared, why are you yelling? You’ll wake him up.”

Isabel froze, her glare going as frigid as her body. “If you keep this shit up, you’ll tear this family apart. Is that what you want, Levi? To have us sent away again so you can spend your days serving the same bastards we worked against?”

“If you give him a chance, we could work something out,” Levi said, praying the words that spilled from his lips would hold true.

Farlan scowled at Levi. “You may trust him because you’re his precious little omega, but Isabel and I aren’t that stupid!”

Those words cut into Levi like blades through butter. Two blue lines reverberated in his head and a surge of aching protectiveness washed over him. _None of this is my fault._ Resolve cracking, he buried his face in his hands. His breath came out in ragged puffs and his eyes burned with wetness. As Levi’s throat tightened, Erwin stirred in his sleep and groaned, sending the room into a tense, frozen silence. 

Farlan’s expression sobered and he reached for Levi. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to --”

Levi’s nausea surged. Doubling over as the taste of his stomach flooded into his mouth, he rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He locked it before collapsing to his knees and retching into the toilet. Coughing, his throat burned from the acidity. He dry heaved a few times, threw up again, and flushed. When Isabel and Farlan knocked on the door, his voice was too feeble to mumble an answer. He let them in and they asked if he was okay. Levi shook his head.

Farlan sat beside Levi on the bathroom floor and rubbed his back. “He got you sick.”

“Don’t touch me,” Levi croaked. “I’m fine.”

“The whole bathroom smells like vomit,” Isabel deadpanned, joining him on the floor. “Don’t give us that shit.”

“C’mon, let’s see Hange.” Farlan grabbed Levi’s arm.

Levi swatted it away. “I went to the clinic with Erwin. It’s just a stomach bug. Leave me alone.”

“We can’t do that,” Isabel said, her eyes somber.

Levi gazed up at her with a frown. “I didn’t know what to do. If Erwin didn’t come to Zyklon, his colleagues would.”

“Seems like you picked the lesser of two evils,” Farlan patted his shoulder. “We’ll take care of him, but try to keep him out of Zyklon in the future. If you can’t do that, keep his colleagues out, deal?”

Levi nodded. “Deal.”

* * *

Levi slept through breakfast for the first time in a long while. Before he returned to the living room, he dressed and snatched a bowl of soup from the kitchen. Kneeling by the couch, he jostled a sleeping Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin murmured a few jumbled words before he opened his drowsy, blue eyes. They exchanged a fond greeting. Even though he didn’t need it, Levi helped him sit upright. Then, he handed him the chicken noodle soup.

“You didn’t have to do all this for me.” Erwin’s voice was gravelly. Levi wasn’t sure if it was from sleeping or being sick.

“I wanted to. How are you feeling?”

“Cold.”

Levi frowned, pressing the back of his hand to Erwin’s forehead. “Must be chills. You’re burning up.”

Shivering, Erwin took a spoonful of soup. With a smile, he thanked Levi and complimented his cooking. Levi shrugged and told him who cooked the meal. When Levi looked up, the two chefs in question smirked at him from the kitchen table.

The alpha raised a brow and glimpsed at the kitchen. “Are they your friends?”

Levi nodded.

“They don’t mind me being here, do they?”

“Not at all.”

Farlan was the first to enter the living room and greet Erwin. His greeting was cautious but kind. Isabel followed Farlan’s lead, a deck of cards clasped between her fingers. Introductions were brief but warm enough for Levi’s satisfaction. Small talk ensued and Levi found his attention waning as they ate together.

After they cleaned and packed away the dishes, Isabel insisted on playing card games. Since they didn’t have a family night, she declared a family afternoon. Much to her delight and Levi’s surprise, Erwin agreed. Levi forced him to wash his hands again before handling the cards. Erwin obliged him and grabbed a blanket from the couch before joining the others at the kitchen table. 

“You play Rummy?” Isabel looked up at Erwin with shy hands folded in her lap.

“It’s been a while.”

Farlan shuffled the well-loved deck of cards between his skillful fingers. “You’re not saying that to hustle us, are ya?”

Erwin’s lips curled into a smirk. “Not at all.”

Isabel and Farlan shared a sideways glance with Levi, who tapped his hands on the table in an attempt to restore their attention. It worked. Farlan’s deft hands distributed seven cards to each player while Isabel collected a bag of betting chips. Once everyone had their cards, Isabel propped up her chin with one hand and passed ten chips to everyone at the table. 

Upon seeing their starting hands, Farlan’s brow furrowed and Isabel covered her lips with a fist. The tiny crinkle at the corner of her eyes divulged her grin. When Levi’s gaze shifted to Erwin’s face, they made eye contact. Erwin’s cards sprawled untouched on the surface of the table, just like Levi’s. The corners of Erwin’s lips raised and he managed to look smug despite his accompanying shiver.

_Touché._

Levi waited until Erwin looked away to peek at his deal, fanning the cards out to see all seven. Together, the cards comprised a nightmare of a hand. _I should’ve expected this with my shitty luck._ Levi fought to restrain his scowl. He caught Erwin scanning him as he prepared his cards. The alpha’s eyes narrowed. 

Farlan quirked a brow at Erwin, running one finger across a circular betting chip. “By the way, we bet with questions.”

Levi shot Erwin an apologetic look, but he shrugged it off and hummed in approval. Levi’s stomach somersaulted. He knew exactly where this was going. He was foolish to assume Isabel and Farlan would let him off the hook so easily. 

“For every chip you win from the pot, you get to ask a question,” Isabel added. “Questioning will be at the end of each round.”

After everyone made their initial bets, the game moved with jarring speed. Levi wondered how Erwin managed to keep up in his state. As he stared at his cards, his brow crinkled. Isabel tapped her hands against the table in a rhythm that made Levi’s shoulders tense. Levi watched with an intent stare as Erwin picked up a card from the deck and dropped one of his own, the king of clubs. Isabel took it and discarded another. 

Farlan’s turn came and went. He deposited a king that matched the other Levi had acquired. As Levi stole it, the detective studied him like he was a suspect. A flash of intrigue glimmered in Erwin’s eyes as he grabbed another card from the deck and raised an impressive eyebrow. 

_He’s toying with me, the bastard._

Erwin took the king of hearts from his hand and set it face-up on the discard pile. Levi glared at the four consecutive spades, two kings, and the jack of clubs that made up his hand. Then, he fixed back at the king of hearts, clenching his fist under the table. _That’s the card I need to win._

“Oh, well, I guess it’s buried now,” Erwin smirked at Levi.

Levi huffed. “How do you know that’s what I need?”

“Mostly based on the cards you picked up. You look at your cards when you don’t like something, but you glanced at me when you saw the king of hearts.” 

Color rushed to the back of Levi’s neck. It had to be the fucking king of hearts.

Isabel’s turn passed and she spent it suppressing giggles until she was red in the face. Farlan forced back a smile as he peeped at Erwin and Levi from behind his cards. Levi narrowed his eyes at them, but it did nothing to diminish their amusement.

Then, Erwin showed his winning hand. “Rummy.”

“Sly bastard.” Levi pressed the back of his hand to Erwin’s forehead, warmth radiating to his skin. “I don’t know how you’re still so keen.”

Isabel cursed and slid her cards across the table. “Damn, you’re good, Erwin.”

“Of course the alpha beats us even though he’s sick,” Farlan grumbled.

Erwin shrugged. “It’s a game of luck more than a game of skill.” His gaze fell on Farlan as he took the chips from the center of the table. “I get to ask now, right? Why do you smuggle?”

“That’s two questions, but yes,” Farlan chided. “Zyklon has no imports, so people rely on smuggled resources. That’s what we provide.”

“That’s very charitable.”

“Never expected that out of _your_ mouth,” Farlan muttered. 

His eyes narrowing, Levi kicked Farlan’s shin under the table. Farlan winced. 

Erwin chuckled. “You’ve taken me into your home, given me soup, and played cards with me. Turning you in is the furthest thing from my mind.”

Farlan’s shoulders relaxed, but his wary gaze told Levi he was far from calm. “Good to know.”

Erwin returned a quick but genuine smile. He asked Isabel a similar question and she provided a simple answer. “I guess this is my last one.” Erwin’s ocean eyes met Levi’s chrome ones. “Tell me everything that happened to you in the Breeding Facility when we were separated.”

“That’s not a question.”

“You know what I mean. I never got the details. Forgive me for being nosy.”

Levi hummed, trying to disguise his panic. The hair on his arms stood on end, so he folded his hands in his lap. Two blue lines monopolized his mind’s eye. Isabel and Farlan stared at him with curious eyes. 

“They took me to a room in the omega wing and gave me extra hormone treatments, but you already knew that.” Levi sighed. It would be better to hide the truth, but he had to be careful. Erwin was a professional at reading people. Thankfully, Levi’s poker face was close to infallible. “When the doctor talked about sending me off to a new alpha and inseminating me, I was terrified. Insemination probably would have failed. More than anything, I didn’t want a different alpha.”

Farlan tilted his head at Levi. “Why?”

“Questioning is over. Next round.”

Farlan cursed under his breath, something about driving a hard bargain, before sliding a chip to the center of the table. “Answer the question.”

Levi paused, considering the muscular blond sitting across from him. His gaze roamed across Erwin’s biceps despite the thick quilt covering them. Then, his eyes collided with Erwin’s intrigued cobalt stare. Levi snapped his attention back to Farlan. “I don’t think I’ll ever meet an alpha with more restraint than Erwin.”

Levi didn’t know if it was Erwin’s fever or a trick of the light, but he swore the alpha’s cheeks grew rosy. 


	12. Decisions and Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes a decision and goes to none other than his uncle for support. Kenny weighs in and helps him out along the way. Levi and Erwin reach a startling conclusion via their investigation. Levi gets the resources he needs, but can he go through with his plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter discusses some pretty heavy content (abortion), though not in a graphic/explicit way. I just wanted to warn you.
> 
> My spring break got extended by a week because of the coronavirus, so I have more time for writerly shenanigans. That's crazy because my school almost never cancels. Thankfully, my family and friends are all fine. Hopefully, this mess will be over soon. I truly hope everyone stays safe and healthy. Take care!

Days later, when Erwin recovered, Levi dropped him off at Hange’s clinic to pick up Nanaba. Levi tried his damndest to keep some semblance of normalcy in his life, but every time he forgot about his pregnancy, a reminder came in the form of symptoms. The days he visited Trost to review evidence with Erwin and train the cadets were the toughest. Hiding his symptoms proved taxing with so many people around. 

Levi parked his motorcycle on the side of the street and approached the doorstep to Kenny’s headquarters. A woman with skin like ebony standing by the entryway greeted him. Thick ivy climbed the walls of the russet brick building, hanging from the symmetrical twin balconies. The surrounding houses, made from the same Zyklonian brick, were much fancier than the ones on Levi’s street. He scanned the windows for Kenny’s silhouette, frowning when he saw nothing.

Levi cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, focusing back at the elaborate brick arch over the entryway. “I’m here to see Kenny.”

The woman studied him through thick glasses, her hand resting on the door handle. “Come inside, Levi. Kenny’s in his office.” Opening the door, she ushered Levi inside.

The interior had cream-colored walls and brick ones. Red curtains draped across the windows and tickled the marble floor. The lobby always seemed too extravagant for Kenny’s palate, but Levi appreciated his efforts at hospitality. The renovated marble clacked with each step, reminding him of an old cobblestone road where he walked with his mother when he was a child. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room, emitting a brilliant light. The rustic furniture, although sparse, clashed with the elegant entryway. Levi had always seen it as a waste of money and homage to Kenny’s dubious decorative taste.

Kenny’s associates hurried through the room, carrying weapons and papers and other questionable items. Levi ascended the wide spiral staircase, reaching the third floor moments later. After following the long hallway, he knocked on the last door before opening it. As promised, Kenny lounged in his office, his scuffed leather boots propped up on the desk. His favorite hat sat low on his head, the brim hanging over his eyebrows. A few old cups adorned the windowsill and disorganized piles of paper cluttered the floor near the filing cabinets towering along the wall. 

“Hey, runt.” Kenny peered up, his brow raised with intrigue. “What can I do for you?”

“Don’t give me that shit,” Levi scoffed. “We both know you won’t help me unless you get something in return.”

“I’m hurt, Levi.” Kenny snickered. “Haven’t hit your growth spurt yet?”

“Are you going gray underneath that filthy hat, old man?”

Kenny’s lips curled into a crooked grin. Removing his hat and placing it on the desk, he released an amused snort. Kenny combed through his dark, greasy hair with one hand. A few silver strands stood out, but he was the type of man who aged gracefully. 

“Not too bad,” he said. “What’s on your mind, kid?”

“I need abortion pills. Know a reliable dealer?”

Kenny’s eyes went owlish. “Shit, Levi, that’s a tall order. I know a guy who’ll help you, but he’ll charge a steep price. You askin’ for a client?” Levi nodded and Kenny retrieved a phone from his pocket, holding it to his ear. After speaking, he handed the phone to Levi.

“This is Dimo Reeves. You must be Kenny’s nephew. Levi, right?”

Levi’s face burned with the desire to betray his surprise and his pulse thundered from his ribcage to his skull. Kenny had his phone number. Kenny Ackerman, _his uncle_ , contacted Dimo Reeves. Levi knew the man had connections, but _damn_. Levi cleared his throat. “That’s correct.”

“Those pills are the rarest you could ask for.”

“Trust me, I’m aware.” Levi swallowed the lump in his throat. “My client is on a tight budget, but they have something you’d like.”

Reeves hummed. “A trade?”

“The military is investigating you and they have a phone from one of your workers. Annie, was it? My client intends to steal it.”

“You’ll have to get me more than a phone, boy.”

Levi narrowed his eyes, thankful Reeves didn’t see the frustration on his face. “That’s a lot of trouble for one pill.”

“It’s two pills.”

Levi’s mind raced and his blood screamed beneath his indifferent exterior. “You drive a hard bargain. They already connected your organization to human trafficking. And stealing from the evidence vault is risky business.”

Reeves barked out a gruff laugh. “They won’t get much further. The phone will work, though. Call me when you get it and I’ll meet you at Kenny’s with the pills.” Reeves gave Levi his phone number before the call ended with a click.

Kenny wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms. “Well?” 

“I need to make a trip to Trost.”

* * *

Levi’s favorite boots clicked against the rigid concrete floors of the basement of the Trost precinct as he approached the evidence vault. The hallway was dry, dim, and dusty, as most ungainly basements were. A figure perched on a bench outside the vault, her legs crossed. Muted, yellow light rained on her form, illuminating the short, twine-colored hair that contrasted her gray uniform. 

Tightness dissipated from Levi’s shoulders. “Nanaba? Why are you here?”

“Didn’t Erwin tell you? Zackley gave me a job filing and maintaining evidence.”

Levi patted her back, ignoring the uneasiness surging in his veins. “Look at you, kicking ass and taking names.”

Nanaba chuckled. “Thanks, Levi. What are you doing here? I heard you had today off.”

“No, I’m reviewing evidence for the trafficking case,” he lied. “Are you healing well?”

“It hurts sometimes and I’m not allowed to drive, but I’m getting better.”

Levi shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “What about emotional healing?”

She gazed at the dull tile floor. “It’s hard, but I have people to help me through it. Erwin’s been fantastic. He’s such a good host and roommate.”

His brow furrowed and his mind galloped. A hint of sourness drifted into his nose and he forced his scent to mellow. “You’re living together? He never told me.”  
“He agreed to take care of me until I get my bearings.”

Levi shoved his fists into his pockets. “How kind.”

“His cooking is fantastic. He’s making it hard for me to lose the pregnancy weight.”

“He cooks for you?”

“Every day.” She beamed, the skin by her eyes crinkling.

“I’m glad things are well, Nanaba.” Levi forced an approving expression onto his face before fleeing into the storage vault. He hoped his exit hadn’t been too abrupt.

The roster caught his focus and he traced the chart, finding the compartment that matched his case number. Dust hung in the air. Levi sneezed and a faint bless-you sounded from the other side of the doorway. The filing cabinets summoned him deeper and he followed them to the back wall. Levi wasn’t sure if he was trying to escape from Nanaba or find the smallest corner in the vault. 

Reaching the cabinet he was searching for, he rummaged for Annie’s phone. His grip enclosed the device. After he shoved it into the pocket of his jacket, he shut the drawer and scurried out of the vault. It wouldn’t be a problem as soon as he found a replacement, he told himself. He wasn’t going to ruin things for Nanaba. He waved to her on his way out and almost bumped into Erwin as he turned the corner out of the stairwell. Guilt rose in his gut.

“Levi, I was about to call you. I didn’t think you’d be here today.” Erwin rubbed the back of his sturdy neck with one hand. “Would you be interested in joining me for dinner on Friday night? I want to thank you properly for taking care of me.”

Levi glanced sideways. “I thought you were busy with Nanaba.”

“Excuse me?”

“She’s been living with you,” Levi said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m sorry, I must have forgotten.”

“Bullshit.”

“Levi, it’s temporary. She’s moving out --”

“Forget it.”

“What?”

“Forget about dinner. You have enough to worry about.” Levi turned toward the exit. “I’m meeting with Dimo Reeves on Friday. I’ll tell you what I find.”

Erwin stiffened. “How did you arrange that?”

“I made a deal,” he spat.

“I’m coming with you.” 

Levi whipped around to face him. “That’s a terrible idea. He thinks I’m working in his favor by smuggling evidence of his case. You’ll raise suspicions.”

Erwin paled and his plush lips parted. “You’re not actually giving him evidence, are you?” He winced at Levi’s silence. “We’ll falsify it and he won’t know the difference.”

“I don’t want to risk it.”

Erwin’s thick eyebrows drew closer to each other. “I see your point. What evidence would you give him?”

“I thought the phone would suffice.”

Erwin frowned. “You took the phone. That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? Did you even think about Nanaba’s reputation? It’s her second day!”

“And you didn’t even bother to tell me what the hell you’re doing with her!”

“Stealing is a lot worse than forgetting to mention something.” Erwin put a hand on Levi’s shoulder and spoke into his ear in a low voice. “I understand your concerns, but Zackley would end you if he caught you stealing evidence.” 

Levi studied the floor, cursing the handsome blond for reading him so well. “I won’t let this investigation slow down. I can’t give Zackley a reason to doubt me.”

“I’m not letting you see Reeves alone,” Erwin said, shifting his weight to one foot.

“I won’t be alone.”

Erwin nodded and guided Levi to his office. One last thing, he insisted. The space was cramped but tidy, with pale sapphire walls and dark flooring. A bookshelf stood on the back wall and Erwin’s metal desk faced the doorway. A computer sat in the center of the desk. Filing cabinets awaited along the other walls and a couple of plain wooden chairs perched on both sides of the desk. Erwin shut the door behind them and sank into the chair facing the door of the office. Inviting Levi to sit, he produced a binder from a drawer in his desk and flipped through the pages. Levi watched his deft fingers.

“Do you have the phone with you?”

Levi pulled the device from his pocket and set it on the table. The metal cooled his skin. He slid the phone to Erwin and placed his hands in his lap. Erwin lifted the device, turning it over and biting his soft bottom lip as he examined it. Levi struggled to avert his eyes.

“We’ve collected almost everything we could from that phone. Fingerprints, call logs, contacts, you name it - nothing particularly helpful. All that’s left is checking her GPS data.” Erwin connected the phone to the computer with a cord. “Sorry, I haven’t gotten around to it yet.” 

“Why are you apologizing? You’re busy. I get it.”

The screen reflected red light onto Erwin and he froze mid-grin. “She has malware.”

Levi shot Erwin’s computer a blank stare before his gaze traced the angular profile of Erwin’s chiseled face. He pointed to the flashing red notification. “I don’t know shit about computers, but that looks bad.”

“Give me a second.” Erwin pressed a few buttons and a notification about a firewall popped onto the screen. Erwin’s fingers tapped across the keyboard and a window with a map appeared. 

Levi’s eyes widened and he leaned closer to Erwin. “How did you learn all that?”

“The firewall thing?” Erwin shrugged. “If it wasn’t for Mike, I’d be hopeless.” Staring at Annie’s location history, Erwin’s lips tugged at the corners. “We have her location history pinged in Trost and Zyklon. I expected that.” 

Erwin zoomed in and Levi’s brow furrowed. “That’s the Breeding Facility.”

Erwin agreed and pointed to the numerous visitation accounts that spanned the past two years. Erwin clicked his tongue as his gaze flashed with realization. “Think about it, Levi. Why do those places have such high security? They weren’t always so well-guarded. I suspect she’s kidnapping fertile alphas and omegas.” Erwin zoomed out so the whole map was visible.

Levi paled. “Holy shit. The traffickers sold them off.”

Erwin faced him with a sober nod before pointing to the center of the map, right at the inner district. “That’s where they found the highest bidders.”

Levi’s blood ran cold, his heart rattling against his ribcage. Exploding into vibrant bursts of resentment and distress, his scent grew heavy and made the air dense. Erwin wrinkled his nose and sent out calming waves of his own, but they paled at the strength of Levi’s outrage. Levi’s stomach was a gymnast executing one back handspring after another. His head became a ballerina, performing a never-ending chain of dizzying pirouettes. Together, they cracked Levi’s focus like a bulldozer shattering a wall of glass.

“So the rich fuckers get to reproduce.” Levi cursed, veiled fury tugging at the corners of his words. He rubbed the scent glands on his neck in a discreet attempt to mute them. “This is worse than I imagined.”

Erwin folded his hands together on the desk. Not knowing what else to do, Levi coiled his arm around him. Erwin’s breaths came in slow cycles as he leaned his head against Levi and closed his eyes. Cool evergreen sailed into Levi’s nose and calmed his tempestuous stomach. Levi’s thin fingers trailed through his soft ebony hair. 

“I have advice, but it’s going to seem pretty convoluted,” Erwin offered.

“Try me.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions.” Erwin swallowed and leaned away to gaze at his face. “On the other hand, you must investigate every case like it’s your worst nightmare. That’s how you cover all your bases.”

Erwin tugged him into a fierce hug, his arms snaking around Levi’s petite body. His soothing hands glided up Levi’s back and into his hair. Forgetting about his sore, sensitive chest, Levi hugged back with equal intensity. As Levi’s face buried into Erwin’s shoulder, Erwin’s cheek nuzzled his hair. With his nausea and dizziness gone, Levi focused on the man in his arms. Erwin’s musk filled his nose and his chest fluttered. His arms traced the mountains and valleys of muscle on Erwin’s back, later settling to clutch onto the fabric of his shirt.

“I’ll tell Zackley we no longer need Annie’s phone for the investigation. He’ll think we destroyed it for confidentiality.”

“You’re letting me take it?” Levi’s lips brushed against Erwin’s shirt as he spoke.

“Under one condition,” Erwin whispered, meeting Levi’s lidded gaze.

“What’s that?”

“Negotiating with criminals for information is dangerous.” Erwin’s delicate hand brushed across Levi’s pink cheek and threaded into his hair while the other slipped the device into Levi’s back pocket. “Come back to me in one piece.”

* * *

When Dimo Reeves knocked on the door to Kenny’s office, Levi’s blood froze. A week had passed since their initial phone call and Levi spent the better part of it preparing himself for their meeting. When the door creaked open, Levi cursed the sound. 

Reeves stood a few inches taller than Levi. His three-piece suit fit snug around his plump form and Levi imagined the luxurious food he’d been privy to. His shiny scalp glistened on the top of his head but black hair covered the rest, a tell for his age. Briefcase in hand, he sauntered closer. Levi examined his peachy, unweathered skin and his heavy, golden watch before accepting the handshake. 

After exchanging pleasantries, Reeves set his briefcase on Kenny’s desk and opened it, revealing a clear case with two pills and a heap of papers. He drummed his fingers against the desk. When Levi caught the scent of dominant alpha pheromones on him, he blanched. 

Reeves gave him a politician’s grin. “Tell me more about this evidence. How did you manage to hear about it?”

“I have friends in Trost.” Levi shrugged, pulling the phone from his pocket. “Heard a hotshot detective talking about a phone from your girl, Annie, and decided to investigate.”

Reeves made a show of sniffing. “That’s risky for an omega like you, isn’t it?” 

Levi scoffed, earning a warning glance from Kenny. “You underestimate me.”

Kenny cleared his throat, releasing a stifling burst of scented annoyance the flavor of cayenne pepper. “Get on with it. I ain’t got all day. I’m kickin’ you out if you keep insultin’ my nephew.”

“I didn’t mean any harm by it.” Reeves declared, prying the phone from Levi’s hands as if he were a child. “Lazy client, eh?” 

Levi glared as Reeves fidgeted with the phone. “Give me the pills.”

Raising an eyebrow, Reeves leaned against Kenny’s desk and dropped the phone into his pocket. “Desperate, are we?” Reeves handed the package of pills to Levi and shut his briefcase. “Hope this works. Best of luck to your client.”

“Thanks, Dimo.”

Reeves turned back, halfway out of the room. “Send Erwin my regards.”

The door slammed behind Reeves, causing Levi to flinch and sending his mind spiraling. _He knows about Erwin. Fuck! What else does he know?_ His mind flashed to the little life inside him and his shoulders drooped with trepidation. Nose burning with the remains of Kenny’s hostile pheromones, Levi shoved the abortion pills into his pocket. 

“Who’s Erwin?”

“A friend.”

Kenny’s features shifted to surprise and he fell silent for a few moments before he composed himself and cleared his throat. “I never thought you’d be the type to let somebody knock you up,” Kenny murmured, bewildered. 

Air caught in Levi’s throat. “I’m not.”

He glowered. “You smell like Kuchel did when she was carryin’ you.”

“Leave my mother out of this.”

“Don’t try to hide what’s in plain sight!”

Levi crossed his arms. “Are you calling me fat, old man?”

“Not yet,” Kenny chortled. “You think I stunk up the room for fun?” As he paused, his brow creased and for the first time in a while, Kenny showed his age. He threw his hands into the air. “I was coverin’ for you! You’re lucky Reeves didn’t smell it!”

Levi’s memory snagged on Kenny’s words and his head grew hazy. “My scent changed.”

“You reek. Is that Erwin guy the sire?”

“I got inseminated in a Breeding Facility, so I don’t know who the sire is!”

Kenny sighed and grumbled curses. “I ain’t gonna judge you. Just use those damn pills before somebody else gets a keen nose.”

* * *

“If you’re going through with this, stay at the clinic so I can monitor you,” Hange said. “The process is a bitch. First, you’ll take the mifepristone, which stops the pregnancy from progressing by blocking progesterone. That’s usually not so bad. After that comes the misoprostol. That one causes bleeding and cramping that lasts about five hours. You may also have a fever, headaches, diarrhea, nausea, distress pheromones, and hormonal imbalance.”

“I’ll handle it.” Levi’s voice was cold and steady as he handed the plastic package of pills to Hange. “These are the ones, right?”

They opened the package. “How did you get these?”

“Traded with a crime boss a few days ago.”

“That’s reassuring,” Hange muttered. They pursed their lips and recorded his vitals in a notebook. After examining the two little pills, Hange confirmed they were the ones Levi needed. “You can take these whenever you’re ready.”

Levi’s brow lowered at the tablets in Hange’s open palms. “You’re not going to give me an ultrasound?”

“No.” Hange adjusted their glasses. “That would make this even harder for you.”

“What about your research? You’re not even considering lab tests?”

“You’ve been through enough.”

“When are you going to get another opportunity like this?”

Hange frowned, their brow creasing as they dropped the capsules into the pocket of their lab coat. “That’s not what this is about.”

Levi sighed, running a hand down his face. “Can’t you tell the baby’s age with an ultrasound?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Levi pictured the procedure room in the Breeding Facility, reviving his anger from the injections and treatments. “I want to know when this happened so I can confirm it with the records when I tear that shithole to the ground.”

“I’m doing this because we both want information. I’m not trying to change your mind.”

Hange pursed their lips and thanked Levi for volunteering to aid their research efforts. After collecting various samples and conducting lab tests, they led him to a cozy room with an ultrasound machine and he plopped onto the exam table. Levi melted into the surface, arranging the pillows and blankets Hange added. Levi watched as they opened his files and grabbed the ultrasound gel, placing it on the countertop to be used later.

“Are you comfortable?”

Levi nodded.

At Hange’s request, Levi lifted the bottom of his shirt and pulled the waistband of his sweatpants to his hips to expose his toned midsection. He leaned back and settled his arms by his sides, allowing the doctor to examine him. Hange poked and prodded his stomach, reassuring him that they were checking for imperfections or potential problems. They kept their touch quick and professional, which Levi appreciated. 

“You have muscle mass, but there’s definitely a bit of expansion.” Hange scribbled more notes in their notebook. 

“You don’t have to sugarcoat it.” Before Levi knew what he was doing, his hand rested on his stomach.

“Don’t beat yourself up. Are you ready for the ultrasound?”

Levi’s arms fell to his sides. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“This will be cold.” Hange spread the ultrasound gel across Levi’s abdomen, careful not to get it on his clothes. 

Levi squirmed at the chilling sensation. When he turned his head to glance at the dusty ultrasound machine, he gawked. His skin crawled. “No way in hell are you touching me with that filthy thing!” Grumbling, Levi rolled off the table.

A splat sounded as the ultrasound gel tumbled to the floor. The lid popped off and rolled forward, its cap nudging Levi’s foot. As gel oozed from the open bottle, Levi spat curses. He pulled off his shirt to keep the gel on his stomach from getting on his clothes. As he reached for Hange, he slipped.

Hange caught him, but the gel from Levi’s middle smeared onto their white lab coat. “Calm, down. We’ll clean it.” 

Sure enough, Hange wiped the gel off the floor with a towel while Levi used a wet wash rag to remove the dust from the ultrasound machine. Hange didn’t bother to exchange the lab coat, earning a sideways glance from Levi. They turned on the machine and glided the sensor across Levi’s midsection, their bespectacled chestnut eyes studying the monitor. After Hange located the fetus and zoomed in, they held the sensor in place and turned back to glimpse at Levi.

“Your chest is starting to swell. Is it sore?”

Levi crossed his arms. “Fuck off.”

Hange rolled their eyes and jotted a few more notes. “You’re eight weeks pregnant. Right on track. The pills should work, but the success rate drops after this week.”

Levi went silent. His stomach did a nervous backflip and bile rose in his throat. His sight shifted to the screen in an attempt to divert his attention and the gravity of the situation struck Levi like a blow to the head. He swiveled his head away before he got a clearer view, forcing his eyes shut.

If he opened his eyes, his life would change forever. Levi clamped his eyelids tighter. _What if something goes wrong? What if the abortion doesn’t work?_ Levi shook his head and scrambled to clear his mind. _No. I’m doing this and getting on with my life._ Heaving a deep sigh, he repeated that thought like a mantra. Focusing on his pounding heart, deliberate breaths slipped from his lungs.

Suddenly, Levi’s heartbeat wasn’t alone. A brisk, hazy rhythm filled the room from the speaker on the laptop, joining the pulse of Levi’s heart. _The baby’s heartbeat_. Levi’s eyes snapped open and his head whipped around to Hange. The tiny ticker drummed away, steady, strong, and proud. Hange’s face contorted as they recorded their data.

“Sorry, needed to record the heartbeat. You don’t have to look or listen.”

“It’s crazy the little squatter has a heartbeat already.”

Levi’s shy eyelids crept open, leaving him face to face with the display of the laptop. The screen glistened black and white but the image was clear. A little gray blob leaned against the side of a black circle in a larger field of gray. 

“Holy shit.” Levi’s lips parted as he watched the tiny figure wiggle. It wasn’t hurting anything, sitting there, all curled up. 

“Alright, Levi. I’m done. Are you ready?”

“It’s moving.” Levi pointed to the screen. 

“It is.” The room drifted into a placid silence for a few moments. As the blob jerked again, Hange zoomed in. “Do you want to stay here and watch for a few more minutes?”

“No.” He wanted to take the word back right after it left his mouth, but it was too late. “Just print off a picture for me.”

Hange turned off the ultrasound machine and passed Levi a towel to wipe off the gel. After he pulled his shirt back on, they sent him to the staff bathroom. When Hange met Levi at the bathroom door, they carried a glass of water. Setting the water on the countertop, they peered at Levi with tight lips. 

“I know this is difficult. I’ll give you privacy.” Then, they placed the first pill next to the water. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

Levi was alone. That thought consumed his mind when the door clicked shut. With sobriety written across his face and a tempest inside his ribcage, Levi grabbed the first abortion pill and stared at it. His little yellow ticket to regularity. 

“Nothing personal,” he murmured, clearing his lungs. 

He brought the pill to his lips and the little gray blob and its tiny heartbeat flashed in his memory. Cursing under his breath, he forced the capsule into his mouth and sipped water. But the lump in his throat wouldn’t let him swallow. The water grew stale in his mouth. _I should have told Isabel and Farlan._ Levi buried his head in his hands, fighting against guilt as the tension in his throat loosened. Before Levi could swallow, vibrations jolted from his back pocket. He answered the phone with a hum. Erwin’s baritone greeting drifted to Levi’s ears and panic showered down on him like acid rain. 

“Nanaba moved to Mike’s place, so I figured I’d ask again. Would you like to come over for dinner? We could celebrate the fact that you met with Reeves and lived to tell the tale.”

Voice failing, Levi faltered. He cursed the words that came to mind. _Sure thing, Blondie, let me just finish this abortion real quick._

Erwin hesitated. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine. I wanted to make dinner and spend time with you outside work.”

Holding the phone away from his face so Erwin wouldn’t hear, he sputtered the mouthful of water and the pill back into the cup. “Are you asking me on a date, Erwin Smith?”

“How else would I get the opportunity to kiss you uninterrupted?”

Fire rushed to Levi’s face as he remembered their stolen moment in the pit. “Is that a promise?”

Erwin chuckled. “Depends. Are you the type to kiss and tell?”

“Not to Zackley.”

Erwin laughed again and uncertainty pooled in Levi’s gut. As the baby’s most likely sire, Erwin’s support would be a monumental help. If Levi secured it. For a moment, Levi imagined the perfect family. He pictured Erwin, Isabel, and Farlan fawning over a swaddled infant and wetness collected at the bottom of his vision, blurring it. 

Levi deflated at how impossible the ideal outcome seemed. He wasn’t going to force Erwin to accept a baby he never wanted nor had a voluntary hand in creating. On top of that, none of them had the faintest clue about raising a child. With all his might, Levi prayed Erwin was the father of his baby.

Erwin’s voice broke the silence. “What kind of wine would you like?”

Levi’s hand found his middle. Brow creasing, he caressed the tiny new swell with his thumb. “Actually, I’m giving up booze for a while.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Some_body for totally reading my mind about Kenny's appearance. Kenny is officially in the picture! Yay! He's such an interesting and complex character and I'm thrilled to write more about him.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to support my writing addiction. I know I say this a lot, but I feel like I can't say it enough: your support has been so helpful, empowering, motivating, and wholesome. It's worth more than gold to me. Thank you!


	13. Dinner at Erwin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shares the big news with Isabel and Farlan before he and Erwin have a dinner date. An impromptu meeting with Hange beforehand gives Levi a tool to gather some important information. Listen to your doctor when they're explaining their invention to you, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 3,000 hits! Thank you so much for supporting this fic! I've included a little something extra as a thank-you at the end of the chapter ;)
> 
> This chapter includes a fictional application of chromatography because real-life prenatal paternity testing neglects facets of the Omegaverse premise that I wish to exploit. You best believe I consulted primary literature in my research frenzy. My AP Chemistry teacher would be disturbed.
> 
> edit: proofreading

In agreement with Levi’s luck, his workload doubled and he couldn’t have his date with Erwin for two weeks. He spent hours coaching the cadets and demonstrating techniques. He’d even been assigned to supervise the pit. On top of that, Kenny had errands for him. He joined Isabel and Farlan on two supply trips and three delivery runs. Things had been hectic and he barely got to see Erwin.

Despite numerous opportunities to tell Isabel and Farlan about his pregnancy, Levi procrastinated sharing the news. Every time he attempted, anxiety surged through him and he changed the subject. He even tried leaving the ultrasound image out on the kitchen table, but he chickened out and snuck it back to his room before anyone else got a glimpse. 

Levi snatched the ultrasound picture from his nightstand and buried it in his pocket. Emerging from his room, he unfastened the button of his skinny jeans and sighed. They used to hug his body, a flawless fit for every curve. Now, he struggled to fasten the button and they dug into his skin, leaving angry pink lines. 

Isabel and Farlan conversed in the hallway by the staircase, relaxed smiles on their faces. _Better tell them before they start asking questions._ Levi approached them, his thumbs hooked in his front pockets. 

He gestured to his skin-tight jeans. “I can’t wear these to Erwin’s.”

Farlan quirked a brow. “What’s wrong with them? They look fine.”

Isabel smirked. “I bet Erwin would prefer you without them.”

Levi rolled his eyes and tugged at the waistband. “They’re getting too tight. Most of my pants are, but at least I can keep the others buttoned.”

Isabel shrugged. “Farlan and I gained back the weight we lost when we worked in the fields. You just gained some with us.”

“Maybe you could try a diet.”

Levi punched Farlan’s arm. “That’s shitty advice to someone who’s eating for two.”

The upstairs hallway fell into an abrupt silence. An optimistic smile flashed across Levi’s face. As the burden on his chest and shoulders disappeared, the tension in the air thickened. Levi didn’t know what he was expecting, but he should’ve known better than to hope for an eruption of joy and a smattering of excitement. 

Isabel was the first to speak. “No way.” She clutched his shoulders. “You’re kidding. It’s impossible.”

“It’s not impossible.” Levi grabbed the ultrasound picture from his pocket and held it out. “I’m ten weeks pregnant.”

“Ten weeks?” Farlan’s jaw dropped and his eyes bugged as he stared at the image. “Holy shit! What are we going to do?” He raked his hands through his sandy hair. “We’re going to be parents! I mean, I know it’s unlikely, but Levi, you’re really lucky if this is what you were trying for. I’m sorry if it was an accident, but damn, what are the chances? Talk about a surprise! You know how crazy this is?”

Levi stuttered. “It wasn’t exactly what --”

“It’s like that time I stole a six-pack of chicken nuggets! You know, the kind they put in rations. But when I opened the box, there were seven nuggets in there!” Isabel snatched the ultrasound picture and waved it in the air. “You got the lucky nugget, Levi!”

Farlan paced the hallway as he counted back the weeks out loud. “Fuck! Did it happen in the Breeding Facility or after you got out? Why did you hide it from us?”

“Breeding Facility. I didn’t want to drop a bombshell so soon!”

Farlan squawked, throwing his hands into the air as his feet thumped faster against the carpet. “Are you keeping it? How will you hide it from the military? What were you thinking?”

“I didn’t mean to steal the extra nugget! I only wanted six,” Isabel wailed. 

Levi groaned, throwing his head back. “He wasn’t talking about your fucking chicken nuggets!”

Farlan’s pacing came to an abrupt end. “The sire. You have to tell Erwin! Shit, Levi, What’s he going to say?”

“Not yet,” Levi objected, thinking about how delicious a chicken nugget would be. His mouth watered. “I want to make sure it’s his.”

Isabel shook her head. “Seriously? Who else’s would it be?”

“We didn’t fuck! I was artificially inseminated! I thought I was having a hormone treatment, but here we are.” Levi gestured to his middle. “I think the baby is Erwin’s but I’m not sure!”

“Damn! You didn’t even get a piece of that blond Adonis?” 

“Isabel!” Farlan looked mortified.

“No,” Levi answered with a stiff scowl. “And telling him about this is off-limits until I say so.”

“You’re an idiot, Levi.” Farlan frowned. 

“I’m being careful!”

Isabel wrapped her arms around Levi and buried her face in his shoulder. “I can’t believe we’re going to be parents!” 

The heat from Isabel’s embrace soaked into Levi, warming him to the bone. “I’m picking up a paternity test from Hange later today. They said they’d have it ready.” Heaviness built in his chest and he pursed his lips. “I was going to give it up for adoption. That way, we wouldn’t have to bear such a big responsibility. Now, I’m not so sure. It’s still dangerous.”

Farlan tackled Isabel and Levi, joining their embrace. “If you’re having a kid, we’re doing this together, damn it!”

“But none of us know how to take care of a baby!”

“We’ll learn. You don’t have to give the baby up. We’ll take care of you.” Isabel rubbed Levi’s stomach. “The kid’s family now.” 

Tears stung at the corners of Levi’s eyes and his heart swelled in his chest. “Thank you for everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Fuck, he’s getting hormonal,” Farlan teased, earning a swat and a misty-eyed glare from Levi.

Levi held his friends tighter for a few moments before he let go. He ruffled Isabel's hair with one hand and Farlan’s with the other. “I’m glad we’re keeping it.”

Farlan hummed. “You really need to watch your pronoun usage. Calling the baby ‘it’ is rude, don’t you think?”

“I guess you’re right. I just don’t want to say ‘the baby’ all the time.” Levi patted the spot below his belly button. “Sorry, kiddo.”

Isabel giggled. “We could call them Nugget.”

“You’re not calling my baby anything nugget-related.”

* * *

“What is that thing?” Levi’s upper lip curled back.

Hange’s office desk sported a little white contraption with two parallel compartments. Clear wrapping adorned the rectangular lid of each side, encasing two strips of paper. 

“It’s a scent chromatography prenatal paternity test!”

“What moron came up with that name?”

Hange scoffed, pressing a hand to their chest. “I did! It’s my invention, Levi.”

He shot them an amused glance. “That explains it.”

They frowned. “You’re just huffy because you don’t know what chromatography is.”

“Only you would make a genius invention and give it a shitty name, Hange,” Levi retorted. “But by all means, enlighten me.”

Hange grinned at their victory, smugness spreading across their face and seeping into their posture. “The test uses chromatography, a method for analyzing and comparing color, with pheromone samples from the sire and dam. Since everyone has a unique chemical signature and scent, every result should be different.”

“But scents don’t have colors.”

“Hang on, I’m getting there!” Hange straightened their glasses. “Paper strips stick out from the bottom of the test.” They pointed to the slips of thin, cream-colored paper inside the clear wrapping on the tops of the compartments. “The scent samples go at the bottom of the chromatography paper. Swipe them across the pheromone glands on the neck. When you put them back in their compartments with the solution, they’ll change color. Alphas and omegas have stronger pheromones, so their pigments are more vibrant.”

Levi drummed his fingers against his thigh. “What next?”

“The solution in the compartments makes the scent samples change color and move on the paper.” Hange simpered, their eyes alight with enthusiasm. “Different pigments and molecules travel varied distances on the paper. The more common molecules between two samples, the closer they are in chemical composition.”

“That’s lovely, but how the fuck does it relate to paternity?”

Hange leaned closer and sniffed, their eyebrows drawing closer together. “Has your scent changed?”

Rosiness raced to the back of Levi’s neck as Kenny’s comment came to mind. If his scent was so drastic, he’d have to cover it. If another alpha or omega caught the smell on him, his secret would be out. _What a terrible way to break the news to Erwin._ Levi paled, thoughts rushing the speed of bullets, each one sending a miniature shockwave through him. “It has, but Isabel and Farlan didn’t mention it,” he finally replied, his words slow and cautious.

“You know how betas are.” Hange shrugged, tapping their sloping nose with one finger. “Anyway, your results should resemble Erwin’s if he’s the sire. Every mark on his strip should also be on yours.”

“Mine’s going to be a damn rainbow.” Levi examined the testing kit, satisfied it was small enough to fit his pocket. “Do you have scent blockers?”

Hange nodded, opting to finish Levi’s portion of the paternity test before applying the pheromone suppressor. They rummaged through the drawers of their office before producing a tube of anti-pheromone gel. Levi’s eyes narrowed. When he asked about it, Hange said it was a more discreet alternative to the patch, another one of their inventions. It took Hange a while to reassure Levi of the gel’s safety. Satisfied, he set the gel off to the side while Hange unwrapped one slip of sample paper from its clear plastic home. 

The chromatography paper sailed across his skin like cotton to a sleek, marble countertop. Hange pulled away and slipped the sample into the solution container. It pooled with rich forest first, the green hue tainting the surface as it stretched skyward. Reservoirs of teal banded across the paper. Streams of blue blossomed as teal drifted into turquoise. Then, shades of emerald, evergreen, and lime extended into the rest of the paper. Violet and indigo burst from the darkest blues like tendrils of twilight, glistening like newborn stars of approaching nightfall. 

Staring at the vibrancy, Levi couldn’t utter a word. He remembered the white walls and drab tile floors of the Breeding Facility, the bland, slate hue of Trost’s concrete skyline. Even his home paled in dull comparison to the technicolor before him. 

The hues settled when they became too heavy to travel, leaving clear transitions. Hange studied the results with wonderment in their eyes. Admiring their soft smile, the youthful firmness of their cheeks, Levi’s lips tugged at the corners. Hange shoved their glasses higher on the bridge of their nose with one finger. 

Levi shifted his weight to one foot. “I wasn’t expecting so many colors.”

“They’re there because of the complexity of your hormone and pheromone changes. It’s fascinating to watch. Betas usually get shades of one color. Alphas and omegas get two or three. You got a kaleidoscope.”

“Why is there so much green?”

Hange beamed, their glasses reflecting the light from the window in their office. “The solution has a pH indicator. Green represents neutral on the scale of acidity to alkalinity. There are countless studies on the nature of pheromone acidity and its relationship with mood and personality. It’s fascinating. They attributed colors to --”

“Not so many words.”

Hange rolled their eyes, handing him the tube of anti-pheromone gel. “Green means neutral. You’re calm.”

“If you want to know how I’m feeling, ask,” Levi grumbled, spreading the cool gel across the sides of his neck and his wrists. “I’ve done enough learning. Any more and I’ll be late.”

“But it’s fascinating, I promise!”

* * *

Erwin lived in an apartment on the grounds of the Trost precinct. At least, that’s what his text explained, the one he sent three hours ago. Levi grumbled. Being thirty minutes late and sopping wet was far from how he imagined the start of his date night. Pouring rain and bouts of nausea on the drive over forced Levi to make several impromptu stops, even though he never tossed his cookies. Combined with a winded explanation from Hange on the intricacies of chromatography and pregnancy symptoms, the perfect storm of tardiness was born. And it was raining all over Levi’s parade.

Levi followed the main corridor past Erwin’s office to the overpass that faced the plaza below in all its dim glory, water sloshing around in his shoes. He paused, reviewing Erwin’s directions with his phone in hand. Lightning illuminated the plaza in a flash, followed by a faint clap of thunder. Growing semidarkness carved long, jagged shadows beneath the spiky blackthorn trees. Levi swore, checking the time again. Hurrying past the pit and training facilities, Levi located a staircase. He glanced at his phone to reread Erwin’s directions.

_There’s an elevator past the pit you can take to the 15th floor. My apartment is #13. Can’t wait to see you!_

There wasn’t an elevator in sight. He surveyed the room and fixed on a clock. With a sigh, he charged past the pit, following the hallway in a fruitless retracing of his steps. The one time he needed those pesky cadets and coworkers, the hall was empty. After wasting five more minutes, he returned to the stairwell with a scowl on his lips to accept his fate. 

Levi shoved open the doors and bounded up the first flight of stairs, his soaked clothes sticking to his skin. After he passed the fourth floor, his breath cycled in deep gasps and his jeans chafed against him. Shins burning and mouth dry, he reached the seventh story and sweat joined the rainy soup of moisture on his skin. The bite of his muscles spread to his thighs, but his pace remained steady, each step an anthem to his shattered punctuality. 

As he shed his leather jacket and added a burst of speed, the paternity testing kit tumbled from his pocket. It clattered down a flight of stairs and crashed into the baseboard. Levi half-stumbled to pick it up, growling every profanity in his arsenal. He thanked the durability of Hange’s invention as he inspected its unharmed surfaces. Test back in his pocket, he resumed his ascent. 

By the twelfth flight, his diaphragm ached and his legs screamed. Moisture heated his scalp and the roots of his hair, trickling down the back of his neck. Not sure if it was lingering rainwater or sweat or a combination of the two, his shoulders tensed. Levi stopped to grab his knees and catch his breath, cursing himself for wearing dark colors. Stairs had never been a problem before. His brow creased and he remembered his conversation with Hange. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and cringed when fresh, boiling wetness met his touch. _These fucking pregnancy symptoms will make me lose my shit._

Levi stormed the last three flights of stairs with determination as his sole fuel source. Metal doors clicked behind him and his dressiest shoes clacked against polished ebony. Perhaps it was a trick of the dark burgundy walls, but the hallway was narrower and shorter than Levi anticipated. Bronze plaques covered the center of sparse oak doors. At the end of the corridor, an elusive elevator with ornate bronze vines on its frame awaited and Levi scoffed as he wiped the remaining sweat from his forehead. 

The faint scent of spices wafted through the hallway and Levi’s mouth watered. When Levi found apartment thirteen, he checked his appearance in his phone camera, grimacing at his damp, crimson face and dripping hair. He preened his matted, inky locks and fanned himself, snarling when he remembered he couldn’t use his pheromones to cover the odor of sweat. 

Levi knocked on the heavy wooden door with a firm hand before glancing at the doorbell with a groan. Seconds later, Erwin answered and Levi could have sworn his jaw dropped. Erwin wore fitted black dress pants and an immaculate, ivory button-down that hugged his built chest and biceps. That wasn’t even the best part. The smile on Erwin’s face was so bright it could’ve been the sun. Levi’s heart sailed skyward and he reveled in the aroma of spices that carried from the kitchen. 

The moment was short-lived because Erwin’s smile faded. His sumptuous lips turned down at the corners and his magnificent eyebrows steepened as his brow creased. The wonderment that came to Levi’s eyes vanished as soon as it appeared and left him dumbfounded. 

“What happened to you? You’re soaked!”

_This is not the context I imagined hearing those words in tonight._

Levi’s soaring heart plummeted and he stammered, still short of breath. “Took the motorcycle in the rain. Couldn’t find the elevator,” he heaved, scratching his head. “Ran up fifteen flights of stairs. Didn’t want to be even later.”

Erwin shot Levi a pitying look and ushered him inside, his mouth opening and closing like a confused fish. The apartment was spotless, not a speck of dust or dirt on the floor. The tawny walls contrasted with the rich hardwood flooring. Erwin’s home had an open concept design with an entry into the living room. The kitchen and dining space were visible from the entryway and the color scheme was saturated with crisp, neutral tones. Levi glanced at the tan leather couch and matching armchair, his body begging to lounge in the plush red pillows. 

Erwin laid a palm on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
“Still wet and gross, but I’m fine.” Levi removed his soggy shoes, leaving them on the doormat in a neat pile next to Erwin’s. Then he stripped off his socks. 

“You can take a shower and we’ll have dinner after.” Erwin draped Levi’s jacket on a coathanger before rushing into the kitchen.

“Won’t the food get cold?”

“Nope. I’ll keep it warm,” he called from across the room, grabbing a cup from a charcoal cabinet and setting a few pots on top of his stainless steel oven. “I know how much you like being clean.”

After delivering an icy glass of water, Erwin led Levi through the living room and into a small hallway. A door awaited at the end and Levi’s nose twitched as it caught Erwin’s scent. If this was going where he thought it was going… Levi took a sip of the water to calm his nerves, pretending it was whiskey for a few wistful moments. 

A queen-sized bed lounged in the center of the room, tangled sheets and haphazard pillows poking out from beneath the rumpled bedspread. The muted olive walls matched the bedding, down to the residual creamy accents. 

Erwin released a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I didn’t think we’d be in here so I didn’t clean. But the other bathroom doesn’t have a shower…”

“It’s fine. You don’t need to apologize.”

Erwin gestured to the bathroom. “Help yourself to anything in there. I’ll wash your clothes while you’re busy.”

“The jacket is fine. You don’t have to wash it.”

Erwin nodded and Levi thanked him again before he shut the door. His clothes peeled off him and he shuddered. Leaving his damp underwear on the countertop next to the hairdryer, he gathered the rest of his clothing in a pile and slipped it to Erwin. 

Levi’s shower was efficient despite his state of shock. He wiped off with a clean towel and dried his hair. After drying his underwear with the hairdryer, he slipped them on again and wrapped the towel around his torso. A fresh pile of clothes awaited him outside the door and Levi snatched them. His gaze fell on Erwin’s freshly made bed and a soft smile tugged at his lips. Upon unfolding them, he discovered the clothes were a set of Erwin’s. They draped over him with abundant space, but he didn’t mind. He pressed his nose to the pristine tee shirt, relishing the scent of Erwin and detergent. Then, he intercepted a whiff of his own delight and paled.

_The scent blocker washed off._

Levi tore through the cabinets and drawers under the sink, his hands frantic as he searched for something to cover his scent. He sorted through shampoo, conditioner, hair gel, pomade, and soap before he found Erwin’s deodorant. _A fucking antiperspirant. For armpits._ It would have to work. Cringing, he removed the cap and swiped the stick over his neck and wrists. 

After he resolved the deodorant fiasco, Levi met Erwin in the kitchen and the delicious aroma of stir fry tormented his stomach. Levi grabbed a large plate and followed Erwin’s lead. First, he put egg noodles on the plate. He added pork and stacked stir-fried vegetables where there was room and topped it off with a slice of bread. Erwin finished stacking his plate and took a seat at the table before Levi joined him. Levi set his plate down across from Erwin, realizing how much food he’d piled onto the dish.

“This looks fucking amazing.” Levi plucked his fork from the placemat.

“Thank you, Levi.” 

Levi waited until Erwin had finished pouring two glasses of water before he caved and took a bite, his mouth watering. Flavors erupted in his mouth, blending as he chewed. Never before had he tasted such wonderful food. He took three more bites, savoring them, registering each flavor. When he looked up from his plate, Erwin was watching him with soft, fond eyes.

“This is incredible,” Levi told him between mouthfuls. “Who taught you to cook?”

“My parents taught me when I was a kid. I’m glad you like the meal.”

“Like it? Shit, Erwin, this is the best food I’ve ever had.”

Erwin thanked him again, pulling an envelope from his pocket. “I suppose now would be a good time to tell you about the annual Victory Day gala in Mitras. It’s a gathering of royalty, nobles, military officials, and politicians. Zackley wants us to come along as a reward for our work.” He transferred the envelope to Levi. “It’s not for a while, but I wanted to put it on your radar.”

Levi’s fingers traced the crimson wax seal, worry spreading across his brow. Going to a military event already set him on edge. Being visibly pregnant at a military event would be torture. “I appreciate the invite, but I shouldn’t go.”

Erwin frowned. “I understand if you don’t want to go.” He exhaled heavily, staring at his plate for a few moments. “But to say that you shouldn’t is concerning. You have every right to be there. Besides, Dimo Reeves will be there. It’ll be a good time to collect more information.”

“I can’t leave Isabel and Farlan for that long.”

Erwin’s brow creased and he tilted his head. “Is there something you’re not telling me? What’s wrong?”

“A lot! For starters, I’m a criminal going to a military function. Being an omega in a room full of snobby pigs is no fun. Plus, there’s the ordeal with the Breeding Facility everyone would ask about. How could I not be nervous?”

Erwin reached across the table and his fingers intertwined with Levi’s, his touch gentle and warm. Thumb caressing the back of Levi’s hand, Erwin’s eyes met his. Levi’s heart fluttered in his ribcage and Erwin’s calming fragrance surrounded him. A hint of Levi’s relief drifted into the air and he struggled to ignore it.

“You’re scared of their opinions?”

Levi nodded, staring at his noodles instead of Erwin and praying his scent would simmer down. “It sounds stupid.”

“No, it doesn’t. I just wasn’t expecting to hear that from you.”

Levi raised a brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You usually don’t care about the opinions of others.”

Under the table, Levi stroked his middle. “Those people can ruin lives with their opinions.”

“Not if we can help it.” He squeezed Levi’s hand.

* * *

Levi tucked into the pork, chewing a bit at a time to appreciate the seasoning. Devouring the noodles, he savored their harmony with the sauce and the sting of spice. He packed away the fresh vegetables, too. After he cleaned his plate, he sat there for a while, basking in the aftertaste before he summoned room for more. When Erwin gave him a nod of approval, he collected a second helping. 

After dinner, Levi insisted on washing the dishes. Erwin dried and put away while Levi scrubbed. When they were done, Erwin retrieved Levi’s clothes and Levi snuck to the coat rack. His fingers trembled with anticipation as he plucked the paternity test from the pocket of his jacket. He opened the wrapping around the other slip of chromatography paper and put the plastic case in the pocket of the sweatpants Erwin loaned him. 

Erwin waltzed into the room with Levi’s clothes in his arms and handed the bundle to Levi. “Fresh out of the dryer. I thought you’d like them warm.”

Levi thanked Erwin and hugged the heated fabric to his chest, letting the warmth soak into him. “Before I forget, Hange wanted me to get a scent sample for their research. Do you mind?”

Erwin raised an eyebrow but didn’t vocalize his suspicion. He tilted his head to expose his skin and Levi gulped. Something about the alpha presenting his neck stirred arousal in Levi’s gut. Erwin submitted with no hesitation, even though it went against every natural alpha instinct. Levi swiped the end of the paper strip across Erwin’s neck, averting his stare when their gazes met. 

Erwin’s skin was warm and soft and Levi’s touch lingered at his neck. The intimacy of the situation blindsided Levi when he summoned the guts to look Erwin in the eye. He drew away, perhaps a bit too hastily, and returned to the bathroom, grasping the paper strip between his thumb and forefinger.

After he locked the door, he stationed the paper in its plastic compartment and added drops of the solution from the tiny pipet Hange added. Then, he slipped on his turquoise tank top. His pants glided up his thighs and past his hips, just as always. He grabbed the fabric on both sides of the zipper, expecting them to meet and fasten. That was not what happened. With his belly so firm and full, he could barely pull the button to its hole. Making a mental note to buy new pants, Levi tugged at the waistband and lamented over gorging himself on Erwin’s cooking.

As he checked the paternity test, he gasped, worrying he’d gotten Erwin’s blood on the sample. But Erwin wasn’t bleeding. He was in the other room, perfectly fine. Levi scowled down at the intense burgundy pooling at the bottom of Erwin’s paper. It was the shade of rich blood and dark roses, not the cool, ocean blue or forest green he expected. It was on the _wrong side of the spectrum._

His brow furrowed and he opened the other compartment. Glaring at the contrasting cool hues in his sample, his throat tightened and the color drained from his face. As pigment climbed the strip, red faded into pink and violet. _Violet._ The only color their samples had in common. Levi’s breath left him in shallow, shaky gasps and his eyes burned with unshed tears.

Resentment boiled and bubbled beneath his skin, molten metal pulsing through his veins. Scalding blood rushed back to his face and his heartbeat thundered in his skull. Teeth grinding and hands crinkling into fists, he paced the bathroom. 

_I made the wrong decision._

Pressing a hand to his stomach, he choked back a sob. If the baby wasn’t Erwin’s, there’d be no hope of meeting the sire. It would be harder to make the baby feel wanted. Worst of all, carrying someone else’s baby would strain his relationship with Erwin. Things would never be the same. 

Levi whipped out his phone, his thumbs tapping furiously against the screen as he texted Hange a picture of the two samples and a few choice words. Slamming both compartments on the test shut, he whispered profanities. No, he wasn’t going to let this ruin his date. He’d done too much to quit. He shoved the paternity test into his back pocket with his phone and wiped his eyes before marching into the living room.

Erwin patted the spot on the couch next to him, a smile spreading across his lips. That was the alpha Levi came for, the one who earned his time and attention and fought for his independence. Levi lounged next to Erwin, his heavy gaze tracing his biceps, his shoulders, his chest. No, he wasn’t going to let some brat stop him from cherishing that fine specimen of a man. Levi was going to do exactly what he came for. He’d deal with the kid later. 

No words came to mind when he opened his mouth. As his overloaded stomach churned, he struggled to push it from his consciousness. Now was not the time for nerves. The sensation of warm fingers skimming across the back of Levi’s hand snapped him from his reverie and he returned Erwin’s cerulean gaze. He put his ear to Erwin’s shoulder and Erwin leaned his head on Levi’s. The air held a faint twinge of nervousness beneath Erwin’s soothing evergreen. 

Levi’s fingers squeezed Erwin’s. “If I go to this gala with you, how will that help the investigation?” He cursed himself for mentioning work again, even if it was the first thing that came to mind.

“We’ll spend an entire night observing Reeves. You’re the only one that can talk to him honestly since he thinks you’re still working against the military.”

“I don’t think it’s safe. Reeves suspects us.”

“What?” Erwin squinted at Levi. “What does he know about the case?”

“I don’t know.” Levi stiffened. “He told me to send you his regards when I met with him. He also said the investigation wouldn’t go deeper.”

Erwin hummed, his eyes glistening with intensity. “He admitted to it?”

“He didn’t admit it outright but he didn’t deny anything when I mentioned trafficking.”

“Good job.” Erwin grinned at Levi, putting an arm around him. “The gala wouldn’t have to be all work, you know. There will be music and dancing and food. I think you’d enjoy it if you gave it a try.”

Levi gave Erwin his best attempt at a coy smile. “I’ll consider it. Might take a little more persuasion, though.”

“I see.” Erwin raised a playful brow and nuzzled closer to Levi. “I’m glad I still have a while to convince you.”

 _Kiss me._ Heat rushed to Levi’s cheeks but he refused to avert his gaze. “And how do you plan to accomplish that?”

He stared at Levi’s lips and shifted his gaze back to Levi’s eyes, a smirk forming on his lips. “I guess you’ll have to find out.”

 _Please._ _I want your scent all over me._ Erwin caressed from Levi’s cheek to his hairline and his fingers trailed through jet black locks before settling near the side of his neck. The desire to coat himself in Erwin’s musk devoured him, pulling at every nerve in his body. He grabbed Erwin’s wrist and guided it to his scent glands. Levi rubbed the inside of Erwin’s wrist against his neck, releasing a burst of sharp encouragement. When he was sure Erwin’s fragrance covered that side of his neck, he peppered a kiss on the inside of his wrist and released his forearm.

Erwin’s pupils dilated, leaving a small ring of blue behind. “Don’t get me wrong, darling, I enjoyed every moment of that. But when I said I wanted to kiss you uninterrupted, I was talking about lips.”

Levi bit his bottom lip, looking at Erwin with a sultry silver stare. He leaned forward, the waistband of his ripped, black jeans constricting him like a python. “I’ll take you up on that offer,” he murmured, adjusting his posture. “I’m curious. Are you as good at kissing as you are cooking?”

“Let’s find out.” Erwin’s voice was low and husky and it awakened something primal within Levi. 

_Kiss me. Just fucking do it already._ With the spirit of a racehorse, Levi’s heart pounded, blood like sturdy hooves on tight dirt galloping through his veins. Adrenaline became his mane, flipping and dancing in the whirlwind of his soaring emotions. Sparks zipped down his spine before setting a fire in his groin. The bundle of nerves at his lower entrance tingled with excitement as his grip steadied on the arm of the leather couch

Their foreheads touched and electricity pulsed beneath Levi’s skin. Next was their noses. Erwin was warm and silky and inviting. Levi closed in and the ruthless button of his pants poked his skin. He jettisoned it from his attention, focusing on Erwin’s breath wafting over his face, his digits combing through charcoal hair and cupping the back of his head. He smelled of evergreen and charming enticement. Levi detected the stir-fry on his breath and grinned despite the uneasiness in his tummy. 

The heat of Erwin’s skin was so close, their lips millimeters away. This was it. The moment he’d been waiting for. Erwin closed his eyes and Levi took a moment to soak it all in; the calm anticipation on Erwin’s face, the hypersensitivity of his lips, the tension in the air between them. Then, Levi’s eyelids drifted shut.

_Fuck!_

Before their lips could meet, a gas bubble caught in Levi’s throat and acidity rushed up his esophagus. Wide-eyed and groaning, Levi jerked himself from Erwin’s grasp and sprinted to the bathroom. He didn’t even close the door. Collapsing to his knees, he heaved and forced a fist over his mouth in a pathetic attempt to keep vomit off the floor. Spices from the stir fry burned his throat as he regurgitated his dinner into the toilet. 

What was once the beginnings of an erection wilted like a sad, dry flower. This had to be what breathing fire felt like. While he enjoyed the tingling, burning sensation of spicy food going down, he tensed all over when it came back up. Combined with the bitterness of his stomach juices, it created what Levi could only describe as hellfire. 

“God fucking damn it,” he croaked, fists clenched. _Must’ve been those jeans and my nausea. Shit, I was so close!_

A distraught Erwin arrived seconds later with water and a spare toothbrush. Leaving them within reach on the countertop, he sat behind Levi. “Do you want me to rub your back or hold your hair? What can I do?”

“Yes,” Levi begged before dry heaving again.

Pity danced across Erwin’s features and his warm touch settled on Levi’s back, rubbing smooth circles over his skin. Levi knew Erwin could see the little plastic tubes protruding from his pocket. Levi hoped Erwin wouldn’t ask.

Then, his phone vibrated. It was Hange. Scooting back from the toilet, he answered and lowered his volume so Erwin wouldn’t hear their conversation.

“Did I catch you in the middle of something? I have news.”

He tried to summon words, but nothing came out. His stomach churned and he almost heaved again. Pushing back the wetness threatening to spill from his eyes, Levi buried his face in his palm. 

“Levi, honey, don’t get upset,” Hange whispered after a few moments. “Are you crying?”

“No, I’m vomiting in Erwin’s bathroom.” The alpha in question chuckled upon hearing Levi’s words.

Hange made a few confused noises. “Poor, sweet thing.”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“I was talking about Erwin. The poor guy made you a nice dinner and you threw it up. Then you answered a phone call in the middle of your date!”

“Yeah, whatever,” Levi groaned, wishing Erwin wasn’t in the room so he could give Hange a proper response. “Spit it out.”

Hange tutted and Levi could imagine them shaking their head at him. “The colors don’t indicate paternity.”

“What?”

“Were you listening when I explained it?”

“Not really,” Levi sniffled, wiping his nose as the uneasiness in his stomach escalated again. 

“I knew it. At least you’re honest.” Hange let loose light, childish laughter. “His sample was pink and red. What did you do to him?”

“What do you mean? I didn’t do anything.”

Erwin snickered in the background.

“He must be crazy for you,” Hange insisted. “I designed the test to show those colors only in the presence of mating pheromones. Let me know if he has an effect on your symptoms, by the way. Some alphas can use scent to calm --”

“One second,” Levi croaked, bending over the toilet as he dropped his phone. Wetness stung his eyes but nothing left his mouth.

“It’s the location arrangement that determines paternity. Your scent patterns are identical,” Hange said when Levi returned the phone to his ear. “ _Erwin is the sire._ Do take care of yourself, you little rascal.” They hung up with a click.

For the first time in his life, Levi thanked Hange for being concise. His heart swelled in his chest and relieved tears flooded his cheeks and dripped off his chin. He sat there in disbelief for a few moments before he lunged for the toilet again, purging more remains of his dinner. Never had he imagined spending his date crying and puking simultaneously in Erwin’s bathroom. 

Breaking the news to Erwin would be much easier since it was his baby. Levi wiped his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. Guilt clattered down his spine as he revoked his earlier feelings of disgust. Alarmed at how easily he directed hostility toward the innocent life inside him, he patted his midsection with a gentle, apologetic hand. More tears came.

“Levi, why are you crying?”

“Spicy,” he wheezed, his hand going still on his middle. “It burns.”

Erwin passed him the toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. “I’m so sorry. It must’ve been the food.”

“I don’t think so.” Levi pulled away from the toilet and faced Erwin. “Hange gave me new suppressants and I’m still getting used to them,” he lied, trudging to the sink. 

Erwin had been through too much that night to drop the pregnancy bombshell. Levi wasn’t going to be cruel. Though, part of his reasoning for the delay was the need to process everything. He needed time. He needed to build his confidence. _I’ll tell him soon enough._

Erwin kneaded Levi’s shoulders, his gentle grasp matching his soothing pulses of scent. “You have to be careful with illegal drugs like that, Levi.”

Levi gave his teeth a thorough brush and spat into the sink, glad to rid his mouth of that disgusting, bitter flavor. “I know.” He sighed, his chest deflating and dragging his posture with it. “I guess we’ll have to wait on that kiss.”

Erwin embraced him from behind and Levi melted into his firm musculature. His nose nestled in Levi’s hair. “I’m a patient man, Levi.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope my image wasn't too blurry! If you want to see it with better definition, it's posted on my Tumblr, kimako-art. The link is posted below.
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/ea75d68077fac7a0fdfb398733e96acf/b6c204c884485631-76/s640x960/10304fa9697afaad85ffb0ab81890046a264be87.jpg


	14. It's All Fun and Games Until You Find Out What's in the Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected governmental development takes Levi, Erwin, Mike, and Nanaba to Zyklon. Erwin learns what a mosh pit is. He is not amused. Especially not when Levi ends up involuntarily crowd surfing. After Erwin takes a page out of Levi's book, Levi teaches him a few things about dancing. This chapter gives toilet humor a whole new meaning. Finally, Levi does something he's been waiting to do for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's like 4:45 AM and I don't want to sleep. My circadian rhythm is fucked, thanks quarantine. Also, there's some angst coming up, but don't worry because I promise it will get resolved eventually (but I can't promise next chapter will be any less angsty). I know it took me a small eternity to post this chapter because I'm a bad noodle. (Typing this has made me realize I want carbs. Guess I'll raid the fridge for leftover lo mein.) Anyway, please enjoy this almost 7,000 word monster of a chapter.
> 
> Best thing in my search history: 10 items guaranteed to clog a toilet
> 
> I am so incredibly grateful for your support for this fic, and reading your comments absolutely makes my day (or night i guess)! I seriously love you all so much. Words cannot explain it. <3

Levi remembered a blast sounding overhead, rattling the air despite being muffled by the walls of his home. Shoulders tensing and jaw set, he stormed from his room and tugged his new sweatpants to his waist. He descended the stairs with a tight scowl on his lips, more pronounced than usual.  
He could still hear the atmosphere rumbling in his memory like it did when he stomped to the window. The faint, gray remnants of an explosion littered the sky several blocks away, above Kenny’s street. His worry was not as vivid and heavy as it had been hours ago, but a trace of it lingered in his chest. A whistling trail of light climbed the sky like a comet, billowing higher and higher before it succumbed to silence. The sky erupted into a sizzling jumble of cerulean sparks. Levi groaned as another screaming firecracker surged above the city before bursting into a sea of emerald shards. 

When Levi arrived, Kenny’s street was dappled with crazed hooligans and crates of gunpowder. Smoke and sweat saturated the September air and he recoiled at the memory of the thick odor. Kenny clapped him on the shoulder, his grin wide as he shared the news. His memory after that was tainted with shock, joy, and a twinge of disbelief. He’d never forget Isabel and Farlan’s ecstatic faces when he told them.

Erwin’s office was silent save for Mike tapping his fingers on the desk and Nanaba’s pensive hum. It was the heavy kind of quiet that stole the air and held it captive, a stillness that made speaking like offering to pay a ransom. 

“Let me get this straight.” Mike crossed his arms and leaned against Erwin’s desk with a furrowed brow. “A politician and alleged crime boss is having a party because the government lifted the trade ban with Zyklon? And you’re going to Zyklon to crash it?”

“Exactly.” Erwin’s focused stare swept the room before finding Mike. “We’ll gather information and search his place while he’s distracted with the party.”

Mike drummed his fingers on Erwin’s desk again. “How did this even happen?”

“When Levi and I talked to Zackley about it, he said he mentioned it in a cabinet meeting. I guess they actually considered the idea.”

“The whole thing reeks of Dimo Reeves’ influence,” Levi muttered.

Nanaba stepped forward. “Count me in.”

The palms of Mike’s hands turned toward the ceiling. “You don’t even have a warrant.”

“Actually, we do.” Erwin opened a drawer in his desk and produced a set of papers. “Zackley approved our plan this morning.”

“I’ll be damned.” Nanaba bumped her fist against Levi’s shoulder. “He’s finally warming up to you.”

A smirk tugged at Levi’s lips. “Took him long enough. Still can’t believe he entertained my request.”

“He’s a diplomatic guy,” Mike said. “You’d be surprised how open-minded he can be.”

“Are we going undercover?” Nanaba’s stare flitted between the three men and landed on Mike. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Mike reached for her hand. “This is dangerous. Are you sure you want to come?”

Nanaba’s face hardened in an instant, her eyes dripping with the density and toxicity of lead. “What better chance is there to work against the bastards that kidnapped me and killed my baby?”

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’ve only had six weeks to heal from your c-section, Nan. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m cleared for activity, so I’m coming whether you like it or not.”

Guilt blasted in Levi’s chest like one of Kenny’s homemade fireworks, smoking with sparks of regret and apprehension. Then the sizzling came, sending his mind into a frenzy of crackling noise. _There’s another life I have to protect. What if this is a bad idea?_

Erwin rescued Levi from his whirlpool of thoughts. “Is there a dress code?”

Levi stared at the floor for a moment. “It’s a street party, not a masked ball.”

“Erwin hasn’t been to either one.” Mike elbowed Erwin in the ribs.

“Neither have you, Mike.”

“That’s wrong. You knew me back in our training days.”

Levi and Nanaba shared an amused glance before Nanaba tilted her head at Mike. “Was it a masked ball or a street party?”

He gave her a smug grin. “Which one are you asking about?”

Erwin’s fingers brushed against Levi’s hand and their eyes met. “How did you hear about this party anyway?”

“My uncle was shooting off makeshift fireworks and I asked why.”

Mike laughed through his nose. “I guess pyromania runs in your family.” 

“Kenny’s just a troublemaker. At least we don’t galavant to every masked ball in the land.”

Mike raised an eyebrow. “You’re talking like you haven’t gotten into a lick of trouble your whole life.”

“Shut up, sniffer-boy. I’m no angel, but at least I’m tolerable. Kenny has the general disposition of a chainsaw strapped to a ceiling fan.”

“You’re no conventional angel, but you’re an angel to Erwin,” Mike teased. “I mean, look at the guy.”

Erwin shrugged, his lips curving into a soft smile. Levi’s heart could have burst. A campfire flared in his chest, radiating heat to his skin and drawing crimson to his face. His fidgeting hands fell awkwardly in his lap like little charred pieces of kindling. 

“God, you turned Levi into a tomato,” Nanaba mused. 

* * *

_What a mess._

Erwin predicted the street would be filled with people, but the jungle of bodies on Dimo Reeves’ block was denser than he imagined, packed tighter than the files in Zackley’s cabinet. People swayed with the heavy bass emanating down the street. Screams and cheers and shouts filled the sky like a canopy of leaves, blocking out the light of sobriety and clear-mindedness. A steamy haze of sweat, scent, and sex saturated the night air as salt innervated humidity. Erwin fought the dissatisfaction threatening to creep onto his features and tried to focus on the task at hand. After all, he was the one that dragged everyone along on this investigation.

Mike wrinkled his nose, his arms tensing as they wrestled through the thick undergrowth of forms and figures. A boom reverberated from across the street and Nanaba flinched. Lips pursed, Mike wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. The night lit up with neon red bursts. Levi reached for Erwin’s hand and their fingers laced together. When Erwin ripped his stare from the sky, he squeezed Levi’s hand and pulled him closer. Levi’s scent seemed milder and Erwin appreciated the glimpse of tranquility.

Erwin and his companions tangled through the crowd and past the wide-open entryway. Reeves’ venue was a lavish stucco and stone building with towering columns and vast balconies. Technicolor strobe lights hung from the ceiling and the interior platforms, illuminating the crowd in sporadic neon flashes. A speaker system blasting at full volume occupied the far corner of the room next to the colossal bar. 

Erwin scanned the dance floor, his eyes tracking the waiters that weaved through the crowd with silver platters. Heavy bass rattled in his ribcage and his lips pressed into a firm line at the vulgar movements of the sea of flesh. Hips gyrated, shoulders swayed, and torsos twisted. Couples and trios and lines of partiers thrust their hips together, writhing to the overpowering beat. Drinks flowed and the unmistakable smell of burning leaves tickled the air. With a grimace, Erwin wondered what other kinds of illegalities were nestled within the walls of the estate.

Erwin gathered the group into a huddle. “Let’s split up and search the building. Levi can check upstairs with me. Mike and Nanaba, check the main floor. Observe the crowd and call if you see anything suspicious. For the love of all things holy, stay sober.” 

The group parted and Levi’s hand found Erwin’s again to make sure they didn’t get separated. Erwin and Levi wrestled their way to the other side of the room, dodging elbows with haphazard precision. A drunk partygoer accidentally bludgeoned Erwin’s cheek along the way, earning a grimace. His head spun for a few moments after that. With every bump and jolt from the crowd, he grew jealous of Levi’s short stature. 

A familiar, bulky blond surveyed the room and sheets of wariness wafted off of Erwin like dust in the wind. Reiner. Bertholdt wasn’t far behind. They’d know Erwin and Levi were there to investigate. Dread clogged the top of his ribcage, sending tension into his throat and deeper into his chest. Time froze and Erwin’s fingers clasped Levi’s hand. They wouldn’t recognize him if he disappeared, blended in. 

Before Erwin had an opportunity to register what was happening, Levi jumped in front of him and tugged him deeper into the crowd. He followed Levi like a lost puppy, staring with wide eyes at the crowd’s shameless dancing. A guy like him couldn’t fit in at a place like this. When people surrounded them, Erwin swayed to the beat. As he attempted some kind of dorky two-step, Levi mirrored the crowd, doing a body roll and swaying his hips. Of course, Levi knew what he was doing. Typical.

His shoulders accented his steps. His footwork made Erwin’s mouth fall open. His arms painted the perfect contrast of fluidity and sharpness. Most of all, his hips marked the beat with uncanny precision. Erwin, on the other hand, danced like a drunk gazelle.

Erwin’s leered at Levi, unabashed despite his efforts to be a gentleman. Once his stare landed, it was cemented. Still, mesmerized was not how Erwin wanted to look, even if he was more entranced than a child at a magic show. His lips pulled taut and he peered at Levi like a confused actor in a cheesy infomercial. 

“Forgive me for staring.” Erwin rubbed the back of his neck. “But how did you get so good at that?”

Levi dragged him closer to hear his voice over the rumbling bass. Being so close to him made Erwin’s pulse soar. “Kenny dragged me to some of his parties over the years, so I’ve had practice.” 

“If I tried that, I’d look stupid.”

“Doubt it,” Levi smirked, trailing a hand from Erwin’s bicep to his fingertips. “I’d love to see you try.”

There was nobody else in the room. Levi’s touch set off sparks beneath his skin and his lips parted. Erwin cursed himself for reacting so viscerally. Now was not the time or the place to imagine those fingertips on other parts of his body. Levi’s devilish little glance sent another wave of heat through him. 

Through sheer willpower, Erwin’s stare shifted past Levi’s head to survey the surroundings. “We’re clear to move. We’d better go while we still have the chance.”

Erwin didn’t miss the way Levi’s shoulders settled, almost drooping. “Right.”

Before Erwin could take a step, the song changed. The jungle of bodies came alive with roars and shouts. The dance floor shifted as people flocked to the center of the room. His head whipped around and his thoughts rushed like the chaos around him. He clasped his hands over his ears and flinched as the crowd immobilized him. Erwin and Levi were in the eye of what Erwin could only anticipate being a hurricane.

Sweaty bodies jostled against him as the music escalated. He wrinkled his nose at the salty stench of perspiration. Levi’s features twisted in disgust. No matter how hard Erwin tried to move forward, the ungodly wall of flesh in front of him was impenetrable. ‘Excuse me’ and ‘I beg your pardon’ meant nothing to those people.

Even though Erwin wasn’t jumping, bony frames collided into him every other beat. Levi vanished, drowned beneath the surface of the bodies. Erwin groaned, hugging his arms close so they wouldn’t be ripped off. Panic set in and his shoulders tensed. He almost lost his footing as he stumbled into the mob. His stomach dropped and the worst kind of adrenaline rush hit him. 

Figures crashed into Erwin from all sides. The bass rattled in his ribcage. The speakers erupted into a cacophony of electronic dissonance and wild drums as the beat dropped. The mob surged, jumping against each other like raindrops slapping a turbulent ocean, like very annoying water in an even more obnoxious storm. He was beginning to understand why people preferred to attend these functions intoxicated. Then, Levi’s voice hit his ears.

“PUT ME DOWN, YOU FUCKING HOOLIGANS! I HAVE A MEDICAL CONDITION!”

Erwin’s head snapped up and there Levi was, drifting on the canopy of the jungle, grubby hands passing him around the room as if he weighed nothing. Erwin’s composure slipped from his grasp faster than warm sticks of butter in the hands of an amateur juggler.

Earning a few offended scowls, Erwin plowed through the masses. Nonconsensual crowd surfing wasn’t on the list of potential situations he’d been prepared to resolve, but since he had to, he wasn’t going to apologize for pushing a few people out of his way. Levi’s squirming above the crowd was hard to miss, so Erwin followed. 

_So much for not drawing attention._

His fingertips brushed against Levi’s shoes. He was so close. He wouldn’t let things go sideways. Not this early. Once he retrieved Levi, they’d use the rush of the partygoers to disguise their trip upstairs. Then, they’d be back in business, back to the plan. 

Erwin collided with a tall, slim, form. Frowning, he straightened his shirt. His composure almost slipped again when he recognized the lanky, dark-haired trafficker. Erwin ducked into the mass of people, shouldering his way back into the wild cavorting. Levi had been tossed to the other side of the dance floor in a matter of seconds. With a reluctant sigh, Erwin bounced into the jumping mob and threw his hands into the air. If he had to act like a party animal to blend in, so be it. 

Across the dance floor, Levi tumbled from the crowd’s grasp and scrambled up the staircase to the second floor. Erwin’s heart urged him to run after Levi, to protect him at all costs. It pounded at the prospect of Levi’s endangerment. But if he ran after Levi, he’d give them both away. Heart pounding and breath ragged, he danced until the end of the song, even though worry seeped into the cracks of his resolve. His phone vibrated in the pocket of his shorts. When he noticed a few suspicious glances, he launched himself deeper into the mob.

Three songs later, Erwin retreated to the master bathroom on the second floor. He locked himself inside and melted against the heavy oak door, lips pursed. From the ornate tile flooring, clawfoot bathtub, and marble double sinks, he deducted this was the personal bathroom of none other than Dimo Reeves. 

_How lucky._

He needed a wardrobe change. Anything to get eyes off him, to contradict the description of a blond alpha in shorts and a navy blue shirt. Perhaps the shirt was too much. Erwin slipped it off. If he left it in the bathroom, anyone could find it and use his lingering scent to track him. A trashcan was too risky. 

Erwin checked his phone, finding a text from Levi. _Second floor. Third room on the right._

Another text. _Hurry up, Blondie. Don’t make me worry._

Running a hand through his hair, a devious idea came to mind, something that sounded exactly like one of Levi’s spiteful schemes. He smirked as he typed his reply. Erwin couldn’t be bothered to waste toilet paper, so he wadded up his shirt and flicked it into the toilet. Then, he flushed. The toilet begged for mercy in the form of a pathetic gurgle, but Erwin Smith was a ruthless man. Anyone else would have cringed at the noises coming from the toilet; sputtering always promised a mutiny. This time, it was welcomed. 

He flushed again before the water ran out. Pitiful draining noises came from the toilet and the shirt disappeared only to rise again with a swell of toilet water. The strain of the plumbing system would make betrayal that much sweeter. Erwin flushed one last time, watching the parasitic blue fabric swirl to the bottom of its porcelain prison and vanish.

Maybe Levi rubbing off on him wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 

* * *

Footsteps sounded from the hallway. Levi stiffened against the dark plum wall of the study, his chest heaving. The air cradled the smell of old books. His pulse pounded as the thumps drew nearer. He ducked underneath the rich mahogany desk and curled up. The desk was covered in front, perfect for hiding. 

He glanced at the underside of the surface. A little brass key was taped above his head. He seized and pocketed it without making a sound. His eyes raked the bookshelves, searching for a weapon and finding nothing but books and a few tiny containers. Levi’s jaw clenched. A few bottles of poison would be useless in a gunfight.

The sound of shoes on carpet entered the study and a shadow approached. The door closed and the lock clicked shut. Levi pursed his lips and brandished the switchblade he kept in his pocket. 

The shadow drew nearer. “I didn’t know you had a medical condition, Levi.”

Levi’s eyes snapped wider. _Shit! I still need to tell Erwin! He’s going to be so fucking shocked._ After testing the air, Levi confirmed Erwin’s scent and crawled from his place under the desk. He tucked the switchblade away, the tension in his brow releasing. His stare fell on Erwin’s shirtless torso, growing hungry as it drifted over his musculature. 

“I’ll tell you about it later. I checked every room except for Reeves’ bedroom while I was waiting. What took you so long?”

“Bathroom.”

“And?” Levi smirked. “Are your bowels feeling refreshed?”

“I didn’t actually use it, but Reeves will witness the fruits of my labor very soon.”

“You didn’t take a shit in the sink? I’m disappointed.”

“What do you think I am, an animal? How would I wash my hands after that?” Erwin paused. “Did you?”

“My teenage years were a dark time.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Where is your shirt?”

“Flushed it.”

“God, you turn me on, Erwin.” 

He chuckled and shrugged. “I needed a wardrobe change.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Did you find anything in Reeves’ bedroom? Expired condoms? Vintage sex toys?”

“I found his weed stash and his porn.” Erwin shook his head and closed his eyes, his brow furrowing like he was reliving trauma. “Anything in here?”

“Only a key,” Levi said. “Let’s find Mike and Nanaba.”

Erwin agreed and they left the study. A strained flush echoed from down the hall and stomps sounded from the master bedroom. Erwin stumbled against Levi and snaked an arm around him. Levi turned his head but Erwin forced his attention forward. His weight made Levi’s heart thunder. 

“Act like you’re drunk. We’re being watched,” he murmured into Levi’s ear as he guided him to a crowded spot away from the hallway.

The duo found the partiers on the balcony overlooking the first floor. The person following them stepped into the light and Levi caught a glimpse. Dark clothes concealed most of his wide figure, but Levi recognized Reeves instantly. After burrowing into the heap of people, he turned his back to the pursuer and brought Erwin flush against him. His backside brushed against Erwin’s lap and he looked over his shoulder. 

Erwin turned into a statue. “What are you doing?”

“Blending in. Bend your knees, you big ass tree. He’s looking.”

“I’ve never danced like this,” Erwin said, following Levi’s directions. 

“You’ll be fine. It’s easy.” Levi guided Erwin’s hands from his waist to his hips. Self-consciousness for the inches he gained almost made Levi falter. Erwin wouldn’t feel anything with his hands on Levi’s sides, but the anxiety still swirled through his chest. 

Erwin sent Levi a calming burst of evergreen. “Is this good?”

“Perfect. Are you comfortable?”

Erwin lowered his lips to Levi’s ear. “Aside from Reeves, yes.” His breath sent sparks of excitement trickling down Levi’s spine.

“Good.” Levi’s hips made a steady figure-eight on Erwin’s lap. “Don’t be shy. Grind on me.”

Erwin’s pupils flared. “Is that what you call this? Grinding?”

“Take a guess.” 

The pert silhouette of Levi’s ass met Erwin’s thighs, coaxing him to widen his stance, bit by bit. Levi’s movements echoed waves on a shoreline, up and down, back and forth. When Erwin caressed him from behind, Levi leaned into the contact. 

Nobody looked presentable grinding. That was a simple fact of life Levi banked on to avoid attention. Poor Erwin almost had to squat to keep the right amount of tension between them due to their height difference. Levi told himself this was the ideal safeguard to ensure Erwin’s height didn’t give them away. Surprisingly, when he shared his logic, Erwin bought it.

Scanning for threats while gyrating on Erwin proved troublesome. And the fact that he was grinding on _Erwin Smith_ was half the reason for Levi’s distraction. First, he was too short to see over anyone’s head. Second, his knees were bent. Third, Erwin’s body sparked insatiable friction between them and thinking about it made Levi’s cock stir. 

Erwin updated Levi on enemy activity as they danced, voice stern and calculating in Levi’s ear. He didn’t think he could be more preoccupied. Erwin wasn’t even trying to turn him on, yet every comment struck a match inside of him, sending a rapid burst of heat coursing through his veins. Levi doubted he could focus on their mission for much longer.

Worst of all, while Levi was already a step above hot and bothered, Erwin was barely stimulated. Levi didn’t know how the man kept his focus. Surely, he didn’t think Levi was doing this solely as a disguise. He wasn’t _that_ dense, even though they were technically on the job. Maybe Levi was losing his touch. Chagrined, his upper lip curled back and he bucked harder against Erwin’s thighs. 

_No fucking way. I’m pregnant, not a dead fish._

Erwin’s breath hitched as Levi’s lewd body roll washed over him like a tidal wave. “Reeves moved.” 

Levi twisted to look at his dance partner over his shoulder. “Are we clear?”

“For now.”

“Should we stop?”

“No, we should stay here a bit longer.” Erwin cleared his throat. “Just to be sure.”

“Right.”

Levi canted his hips back against Erwin and smirked at the subtle stiffening behind him. The music amplified the arousal blossoming in his chest like radio static, stalling his stream of consciousness and zipping all the way to his toes. In a display of bold confidence, Levi’s thrust his hips back as he undulated on Erwin, dropping his torso to feel more. The abrupt motion sent a lurch through his lower abdomen, but it was soon replaced with salacious pleasure. 

Erwin thrust against the flesh of Levi’s ass, leaving the omega reveling in the friction between his sensitive, tingling heat and Erwin’s building firmness. Erwin wavered against him, his grip on Levi’s hips tightening with twitching fingers. His heated stare set off another burst of excitement between Levi’s legs. A hand carded through ebony hair and trailed Levi’s back before settling on his hip. 

“I need to tell you something,” Levi blurted.

“I’m listening, darling,” Erwin murmured, his breath hot on Levi’s skin.

“I’m --”

“What the hell are you two doing?”

Levi froze, his head buzzing like a million bees were trapped inside his skull. He whipped around. Mike stood there with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. Sandwiched next to him was Nanaba, whose jaw hung ajar. Levi’s eyes darted to Erwin, who turned to face them slowly, his face calm like he hadn’t been caught rubbing his arousal all over Levi’s ass. 

“Blending in,” Erwin answered over the noise as he checked his watch. “Reeves was nearby.”

Disbelief curled across Mike’s lips as sharp hazel eyes darted beneath Erwin’s belt. “Right.”

“Admit it. You were slacking while Mike and I were searching outside,” Nanaba said.

“He’s not lying.” Levi shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. “We had to duck into the crowd to keep our cover.”

Erwin’s discreet fingertips found the small of Levi’s back. “Well? Did you find anything?”

“Nothing but booze, people, and a set of locked doors,” Nanaba said. “This place is built like it has a basement, but we have yet to find the entrance.”

Erwin’s brow creased. “No cellar entry outside?”

Mike shook his head. “None.”

“Levi found a key in the study. Let’s try it,” Erwin said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Nanaba crossed her arms. “Hold on. Where’s your shirt?”

“Wardrobe change.” A solemn expression soaked into Erwin’s features. “Sometimes, sacrifices must be made for the greater good.”

Mike snorted. “Is the greater good synonymous with your sex drive?”

“No. Certainly not.” Erwin frowned, folding his arms close to his bare chest. “You need to refrain from disrespectful commentary like that while we’re working, Mike.”

“You’re an asshole sometimes,” Mike quipped. 

* * *

Splitting up was the best course of action according to Erwin, so Levi handed him the key he found. Mike and Levi waited while Nanaba and Erwin snuck behind a set of double doors. They didn’t want to be seen in the same groups, so Levi understood the partner switch. 

That didn’t mean he enjoyed being separated from Erwin. Maybe he was being clingy or it had to do with his instincts, but he couldn’t resist the leverage Erwin had on him. He liked it. What expecting omega wouldn’t enjoy the presence of their alpha? Well, the sire of their baby. Erwin wasn’t his alpha.

A pang deflated Levi’s chest. Were they exclusive? They hadn’t even kissed. For all he knew, Erwin could have been leading him on and having his fun. What a sad illusion that would be. He’d be devastated if Erwin felt obligated to stay with him. Still, Erwin had been nothing but genuine. Guilt for doubting Erwin made Levi’s stomach drop. His scent rose before he had the chance to suppress it. 

Sniffing came from nearby. “I know now is not the time to point this out,” Mike whispered, leaning close to Levi. “But you didn’t smell like this before. Is everything okay?”

“If you’re telling me to take a shower, there’s a nicer way to do it.”

“That’s not what I mean. You smell like Nanaba did when I first met her, but you also smell like Erwin.” His brow crinkled.

“I’m fine. Look, we need to focus.”

“You’re changing the subject,” he pointed out, releasing tension into the atmosphere with his sigh. “Levi, I don’t mean to offend you, but I have to ask. Are you pregnant?”

“No use hiding it,” Levi deadpanned. “Can we get back to work now?”

The incredulous look on Mike’s face said it all. “Holy shit. I mean, congratulations, but holy fucking shit.” Mike ran an apprehensive hand through his sandy blond hair. “You shouldn’t be here, Levi. This is too dangerous.” Mike crossed the fine line between denial and realization and his jaw gaped. “Is Erwin the father?”

Levi nodded. “I haven’t told him yet, but I was going to do it tonight after all this is over.”

Mike paled, his eyes going owlish. “I had no idea you were trying for a baby together. He’ll be so excited to hear the news.”

Levi pursed his lips. “I hope so.”

“Still, I’m not putting you in danger. Do you want me to take you home?”

“Over my dead body.” Levi’s phone buzzed and he checked it. “That’s Erwin. Let’s go.”

Mike followed Levi to the now-abandoned set of double doors in uneasy silence. Levi ducked behind Mike and grabbed the doorknob. Being little had its perks. Mike swore under his breath before they disappeared into a dark corridor to find Erwin and Nanaba waiting. Erwin signaled for them to advance.

Levi’s shoes tapped on the concrete floor. It was a stark contrast to the luxurious hardwood in the rest of the building. It smelled of stale distress and filth. His eyes narrowed and his stomach churned at the odor. Acid threatened to rise in the back of his throat, sizzling like molten metal, and he turned green. He lunged for Erwin, latching onto his arm and praying his nausea would vanish. 

“Quiet, Levi,” Erwin hissed. “What are you doing?”

“It smells like shit in here and you’re the only thing keeping me from throwing up.”

Mike whispered in Nanaba’s ear and her eyes went wide as she gawked at Levi. Averting his gaze, Levi pressed a hand to his misbehaving stomach.

“You must be pretty sensitive, then,” Erwin said, rubbing the small of Levi’s back and surrounding him with earthy pheromones. 

“Well, I’m --”

“Look!” Erwin pointed at a set of metal doors and rushed ahead. “Try the key, Nanaba.”

Stunned, her gaze flitted between Erwin and Levi before she fished the key from her pocket and wedged it into the deadbolt. “It’s too small.”

As Mike cursed under his breath, Levi kneeled before the brass lock and Nanaba paced with fists on her hips.

“There has to be something here. I can feel it,” Erwin hummed. 

“With your special detective senses?” Levi grabbed the knife in his front pocket and jabbed at the lock. “Must be an alpha thing.” 

“You know what I mean, Levi.”

“Vaguely."

Mike loomed over Levi’s shoulder with one eyebrow raised. “What are you doing?”

“Picking the lock. How is standing around?”

“With our luck, the door has an alarm on it,” Nanaba pointed out.

“I’m more worried about guards than an alarm,” Erwin admitted, leaning against the doorframe and fanning himself with one hand. 

Levi gave him a curious glance. “You okay?”

“Fine.”

The lock gave way with a click and Levi snatched another knife from his boot before he shoved the metal door open to reveal a dim stairwell. Mike grabbed the gun from his holster and barged in front of him with a snort. The rusted metal stairs, cracked walls, and flickering light made the mansion around them all the more lavish despite the wild party. 

Mike pursed his lips, concern kitting across his forehead. Levi said nothing before taking the first step onto the staircase. Their shoes pattered against the rusty stairs. The sight in front of him was enough to make him freeze. Nanaba collided into him from behind, causing both of them to stumble. Mike grumbled profanities like a moody little geyser.

From the air, Levi detected an unsavory concoction of must, mold, and mildew. He gagged. Sturdy metal bars marked holding cells barely illuminated by the dim ceiling lights. The thick scent of distressed omegas lingered in the air like the touch of a former lover that soured with time. Whimpers echoed from the cells, the kind of desperate wails that staggered on the verge of hopelessness. 

While Mike and Nanaba disabled the security cameras, Levi’s fingers clutched Erwin’s as they advanced into the corridor. The strength of Erwin’s scent soothed Levi despite the bleakness around them. Its magnetism brought him to brush against Erwin and lean on him. He didn’t know if it was for comfort or distraction. 

The shadowed figures of omegas materialized behind the bars as Nanaba flicked on another light. He counted the prisoners, more color draining from his face with each new omega. His gut twisted.

“Thirty-eight,” he mumbled, shaking his head.

“That sick bastard,” Erwin growled, clenching his fists as his scent spiked.

Muffled sobs intensified in the far corner of the room and the redolence of distress sharpened. The guilt that spread across Erwin’s face was instantaneous. Levi pursed his lips and rested a hand on Erwin’s tense shoulder.

After the security cameras were cut, Mike picked his badge from his pocket and introduced them. Murmurs flooded the air and fear seeped into the mix of distressed pheromones. Nanaba squinted at Erwin, plugging her nose.

Levi retreated into Erwin’s chest to muffle the concoction of suspicion. Erwin smelled of sweat, but his pheromones were pleasant enough to make Levi stay. They called his name and bathed him in warmth like coming home to a fresh meal after a long day. He was crooning before he could stop himself.

“Not now,” Erwin said, gently shaking Levi’s shoulder and gesturing to the caged omegas, some of which were beginning to sob. Sorrow crossed his face like ripples on a once clear pond. “Look, they’ve practically gone feral.”

Levi groaned and pried himself from Erwin’s alluring fragrance, his beckoning alpha pheromones. Realization dawned on his face _._ “Erwin, it’s your scent. Fuck, why is it so strong?”

Mike sniffed and his face twisted. “You smell like you’re starting to rut. We need to get you out of here.” 

“It wasn’t supposed to come for another week.” Brow creasing, Erwin folded his arms over his chest. “What about the mission? We can’t just leave.”

“We aren’t prepared for an extraction,” Nanaba pointed out ruefully. “Our hands are tied.”

“No! We can’t leave them here! We need to set them free.”

“We came here to get evidence and that’s it,” Mike said, his nostrils flaring. “We can come back.”

“Mike and Nanaba are right. As much as I hate this, they’re unarmed and unstable. Setting them free without a better plan will hurt more than help,” Levi sighed, reaching for Erwin’s hand and caressing the back of it with his thumb.

Erwin deflated and pinched the bridge of his nose before he faced the cells, the muscles of his neck making hard lines on his skin. “I’m sorry. We’ll be back with reinforcements soon.”

* * *

Erwin was panting by the time they reached the street. Sweat beaded on his brow and his fragrance made Levi salivate. He squirmed and groaned as they trekked back to their ride, clinging onto Levi with an iron grip. Levi tried not to look below his belt. Despite his uneasiness, Erwin kept spewing apologies to the group, Levi in particular. Levi had enough by the time they reached the car.

“Quit being so hard on yourself,” he scolded. “You’re not doing anything wrong.”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Erwin melted against the side of the car, his brow knitted. 

“Ruts don’t come early unless they’re triggered,” Mike said, unlocking the doors. “What did you do, Levi?”

The memory of Erwin’s arousal pressing against him as they danced flashed in Levi’s mind, making his ears turn rosy. “The hell if I know.”

“He danced with me,” Erwin mumbled, peering at Levi through his eyelashes. His eyes dilated and a meager ring of blue encircled his enlarged pupils. “Please do it again, darling.”

“Go on, Levi,” Nanaba teased, nodding toward Erwin. “He asked nicely.”

Levi went silent. His lips parted and he couldn’t take his eyes off Erwin for a few moments. He knew exactly where that would go and he wasn’t about to make another public display of affection. “Get this idiot a shirt.”

“Get in the car, buddy.” Mike’s voice was stern and warning as he nudged Erwin toward the backseat. “Come on. The faster you cooperate, the faster you can go home.”

“Don’t take me away from him,” Erwin barked, bracing himself against the side of the car as Mike tried to shove him in. A vein bulged in his neck as he strained.

Mike and Nanaba tried talking sense into him, but he was too far gone. They managed to get him in the backseat, only for him to scramble out the other side. The twitch in Mike’s jaw gave away his eroding patience. Nanaba rolled her eyes and flung her hands into the air. 

“The seatbelt might bother him. He probably doesn’t want to feel constrained,” Levi said, beckoning Erwin closer in an attempt to keep his attention. “His rut wasn’t this bad last time.”

It worked. Erwin had his arms around him seconds later, burying his nose in silky, sable hair. Not so subtly grinding his hips against Levi’s side, he panted. 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I have no reservations about helping you with that,” he said, gesturing to the bulge in Erwin’s pants when Mike and Nanaba weren’t looking. “And I know you can’t help it, but for fuck’s sake not now.”

His eyes lit up. “Really? You mean it?”

Levi shoved him off, choosing to ignore his heart’s somersaults. “Pull yourself together and get in the trunk, damn it!”

Levi and Mike dragged Erwin behind the car while Nanaba started the engine, but Erwin was too riled up to get inside. Mike grunted. “Distract him.”

He narrowed his eyes. “How?”

“I don’t know! Anything,” he hissed.

Levi sighed, grabbing Erwin’s face in his hands. “Erwin, I’m pregnant.”

“Anything but that,” Mike groaned. 

Erwin’s jaw hit the ground and if his eyes got any wider, they’d pop out of his skull. He stood there, frozen solid, and Mike took his paralysis as a cue to shove him into the trunk and seal him inside. Jarred, Levi crawled into the backseat, and Nanaba started the drive to his house.

Erwin peeped over the backseat, suddenly sober despite his wild scent. “You’re kidding, right?”

After cracking a window, Levi shifted to face him. “No. I’m twelve weeks.”

“But you don’t look --”

“I will soon. I already had to buy new pants.”

He ran a hand through his hair and blinked. “Are you serious? Goddamn _,_ Levi, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Levi’s lips tightened. “I wanted to, I swear.”

Tears welled in his eyes. “How could you do this?”

Levi tilted his head. “What?”

“You led me on and used me! You knew damn well how I feel about you, Levi, but that didn’t stop you from letting it get this far!” He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “The part that hurts the most is that you let me believe I had a chance with you. You should have told me you were with someone else!”

“I don’t have a mate! You’re the father, dipshit!”

Erwin’s lips parted incredulously and a heavy beat of silence passed between them. “That’s impossible. We never --”

“I was artificially inseminated with your sperm at the Breeding Facility.” Levi jabbed his pointer finger at Erwin. “The baby is yours, Erwin.”

“No! Zackley promised my samples would only be used in emergency situations! I signed papers about it!”

“I took a paternity test! Are you going to keep denying our baby?” 

“Let me guess, you did that behind my back too,” Erwin scoffed, throwing his hands into the air as his scent soured. “How can I trust you? Even if it’s mine, how could you hide it from me? This is what we were trying to avoid, yet you still didn’t tell me!”

“Calm down,” Mike cut in. “Both of you.”

“Erwin, you’re in no state to talk,” Nanaba said, grip stiff on the steering wheel.

The realization that they weren’t the only ones in the car made him feel like an old punching bag. Dread pooled in his stomach and the color drained from his face. His lips twisted into a scowl and his brow creased. The car lurched to a stop in front of Levi’s house. Mike and Nanaba exchanged a horrified glance.

“Erwin’s the one that flipped his shit!” His head whipped back to Erwin. “I was fucking scared! I almost got an abortion, but I didn’t want to exclude you! You’re as shocked as I was when I found out. I get it, but that’s no reason to act this way! I’m not demanding you step into a parenting role. I have Isabel and Farlan to help me with that.”

Erwin flinched and a heavy tear rolled down his cheek. “After everything we worked for,” he sniffled. “I did everything to make sure this didn’t happen.” Wetness streamed his face from his puffy, red eyes. “I thought you didn’t want this.”

“I said I didn’t want to have a child that wouldn’t be loved,” Levi clarified. “I thought we’d love this baby together, but I guess I was wrong.”

He threw open the car door and slammed it behind him before stomping to his doorstep. He didn’t spare Erwin a glance. If he did, Erwin would have seen Levi’s irate tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Condolences from everyone's (probably after this chapter) least favorite noodle. Hang in there, everyone. We're in for a wild ride. I say we because this takes an emotional toll on me too lol. (totally worth it)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	15. Smith Starts Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in shock, Erwin struggles to come to terms with his feelings. He's not sure how to react or what to do but gets by with some reassurance from Mike. Erwin concocts a plan to improve Levi's situation by piecing together what he's learned so far. It's a longshot, but he gets some much-needed assistance. After a bit of distance, Erwin and Levi meet again, but it's not an ideal situation. 
> 
> Also, if you think for one second that Erwin Smith is incapable of being a manipulative bastard (when he needs to be), you’re wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this chapter was 16 pages before I decided to break it up (so you get it sooner). You also have my deepest condolences because this is a really difficult part of the story. I promise, this fic will have a happy ending. Please hang in there!
> 
> My search history highlights: meanings of flowers, dream interpretation, and the worst way to wake up from a nightmare. Pretty tame this time.
> 
> To make up for the tension in this chapter, I've included a dash of wholesome content because everybody loves the power of friendship. Otherwise, all aboard the Angst Train! (I'm so sorry)
> 
> In other news, I'm officially a high school graduate! Yay!

_ Erwin was surrounded by forest. Dappled light filtered onto him through the greenery overhead, illuminating the mossy earth in haphazard patches. The warm dirt was spongy under his bare feet. Birds sang their melodies, calling out to each other like excited children. The air carried a freshness that Trost lacked. He inhaled the scent of freesia and lilacs and honeysuckle and listened to the running water that echoed in the distance.  _

_ His head whipped around at the rustling in the nearby brush. Levi ambled out from behind the bushes, his eyes wide and cautious. Erwin’s sight trailed to Levi’s convex midsection. It hadn’t been like that before. He wondered what else he had missed. Erwin suppressed a mournful look and held out his arms for Levi, praying he’d come closer. He didn’t. _

_ Erwin took a step and Levi doubled over, clutching his belly with a wince. He staggered backward, holding out a hand to keep Erwin away. Pain fluttered in Erwin’s chest and he backed into a tree as Levi stumbled into a prickly shrub and yelped. He called after him, begging him to be calm. Levi tore himself away, ripping his shirt in the process, and fled before Erwin could say another word.  _

_ Blood coated the brambles, glistening in the sunlight and drawing a grimace to Erwin’s face. The tightness in his chest intensified and he forced himself to trail after Levi. He followed footprints in the dirt, his ears pricking at the crescendo of rushing water that nearly covered Levi’s panting. He reached a turbulent river that charged toward a cliff and froze when he stumbled upon Levi on his hands and knees. _

_ The waterfall thundered as Erwin searched for the words he wanted to say. Nothing came to mind and he was forced to stand there, mouth ajar and feet melding into the ground. His face burned with the heat of molten metal at the sight of Levi so broken. He bled from his cuts and his gasps were deep and jagged. His matted hair fell in his face and mud caked his clothes. An angry vein popped out on his forehead.  _

_ “Go away.” _

_ Erwin held up his hands, but he yearned to collapse next to Levi and hold him close. “No. I’m going to help you.” _

_ Levi put a protective arm over his middle, his gaze a poised blade at Erwin’s throat. “Don’t touch me!” _

_ “I won’t hurt you. Please listen.” _

_ “Why should I? You don’t give a shit.” _

_ “I do! I swear! Let me prove it to you!” _

_ “You had your chance. The way you treated me, you don’t deserve to be a father.” Levi swiped a little white device from his pocket and chucked it at Erwin. _

_ It struck his forehead and he retrieved it from the soil. It sat in his hands, perplexing him and taunting him before he realized what it was. A paternity test. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but his guess was instinct. When Erwin looked at him again, Levi staggered toward the cliff with fire in his eyes. He turned around to face Erwin when he reached the edge.  _

_ “It’s your fault they burned your dad,” Levi growled. “How could you be a good father if you never respected your own?”  _

_ Erwin put all his willpower into racing to Levi and tearing him away from the edge, but his body didn’t budge. Ice flooded his veins and his chest ached.  _ How did Levi find out? 

_ “This kid would be better off dead than with you.”  _

_ A withered pile of flowers gathered at Levi’s feet. The browning stems had tiny, pale yellow flowers, rows of petite purple blooms, and elegant white blossoms. Honeysuckle. Lilac. Freesia. Levi hurled himself off the cliff, leaving Erwin tripping over the wildflowers in his wake as he peeked over the edge. _

Erwin awoke with a scream and bolted upright, banging his head on the headboard behind him. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead like a bucket of ice water acquainting itself with his face. His heart sprinted in his chest and his dry throat pricked with each new breath. It was when he rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room to reassure himself of his surroundings that he noticed he’d ripped off his covers in his sleep. 

His pillow was damp and his eyes stung. The river reverberated in his mind and mist lingered with the remnants of wildflowers. He ran a hand through his hair, alarmed at the sweat on his scalp, and pinched his arm. The ceiling captured his empty stare as he shook his head for a few moments. When his mind didn’t stop spiraling, he rolled out of bed and lumbered into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He leaned against the countertop, its cold surface refreshing and tangible beneath his fingertips, grounding him like a familiar face in a city full of strangers. 

He returned to bed, perching with his feet hanging off the side as he plucked his phone from the nightstand. Its light made him squint as his eyes adjusted. The clock read well past midnight. He groaned, the enduring haze of his rut-induced headache returning from the corners of his consciousness. It was too painful to be the fog of residual sleepiness. 

A knock sent him staggering to his door with a blanket around his shoulders. At least it wasn’t a wet dream, he reassured himself. Although, during his rut, those were uncomfortably common.

Mike leaned on the doorframe. “You okay?”

“It was just a nightmare,” Erwin said, tugging the blanket tighter. “Sorry for waking you, especially after your mission today.”

“I needed something to take my mind off of that anyway.” Mike sniffed and wrinkled his nose. “Do you want me to stay with you for a bit?”

“That isn’t necessary.”

“You need to learn to accept help, buddy.” Mike sauntered inside and helped himself to Erwin’s couch, patting the spot beside him. “Fess up. What nightmare was bad enough to make a fearless bastard like you scream?”

“I didn’t scream.”

“You did. Like a schoolgirl. I’ve never heard a rutting alpha sound so mortified.”

“That bad?” Erwin grimaced, settling next to Mike. “I’m sorry.”

Mike quirked a brow. “Stop apologizing and tell me what happened.”

“I thought I lost Levi,” Erwin answered after a brief silence. “He was pregnant in the dream and it caught me off guard. He ran away from me like I was some kind of monster.”

“You’re not --”

“He mentioned my dad.”

“It was only a dream. Levi cares about you, no matter how mad he is. And he doesn’t know what happened to your parents.”

“It was my fault.”

“Levi wouldn’t say that to you. Plus, it wasn’t. You were a kid, Erwin.”

“After all these years, I still can’t shake the guilt.” Erwin buried his face in the blanket.

“It’s not normal for a kid to keep his questions to himself. You were curious and you didn’t know there was a wrong person to ask.”

“I’m not fit to be a father.”

Mike seized Erwin’s shoulders. “That’s not true. If anyone would be a good father, it’s you. You’re honest and trustworthy and so damn lovable it hurts. I’ve always looked up to you, Erwin. If you and Levi don’t reconcile soon, Nanaba and I will whip both of your asses.”

“He’s pregnant. You shouldn’t whip his ass.”

Mike snickered. “Levi picked the worst possible time to tell you, but I’m glad he didn’t wait any longer.”

“How are we going to hide it? If they find out, they’ll take him away.”

“You’ll figure it out. First, you need to tell him how you feel.” Mike’s jaw tightened when Erwin went mute again. “You want the baby, right?”

“I never planned to be a father. Never thought I’d be good at it.” 

“You won’t know if you never try. You’re scared of losing him and want to help, but you’re not sure where to start. I get it.”

Erwin leaned into the pillows. “Why did it have to be me?”

“If it was anyone else, things would be a lot harder for Levi. Can you imagine falling in love only to find out you’re pregnant with someone else’s baby?” Mike pursed his lips.

“Falling in love,” Erwin snorted, fighting back the lump in his throat. “Please. After my reaction?”

“I thought detectives weren’t supposed to be dense,” Mike hummed, his brow furrowing. “The mission to Reeves’ basement was a failure, by the way. All the omegas were missing, moved to a different location. Reeves is nowhere to be found. I’m afraid he pulled a politician’s version of a magic trick.” Mike rubbed his thumb across his fingertips and wrinkled his nose. “I’ll wager it’s a matter of time before he gets the press to spin everything.”

“Damn it.” Erwin’s face found his hands and he slumped over. “I should’ve been there.”

Mike gestured to him. “See? You have such a big heart.”

“You give me too much credit.” Erwin’s gaze fixed on the floor. “We’re talking about work.”

“You care about everything, Erwin. How could someone not appreciate that about you?” Mike patted Erwin’s back. “Hell, that’s why you’re so eager to overextend yourself. Levi knows it. Even Zackley and Nile know it.”

“Thank you, Mike.” Erwin gave him the best smile he could manage, which turned out to be a weak one, but the sentiment was still there. “You’re the best friend I could ask for.”

“Ditto.” The corners of Mike’s mouth lifted. “Nobody said you have to cope with this alone.” 

“That’s it. I’m officially baking you cookies.” Erwin stood up and led Mike to the kitchen.

“You know, your little shirt trick clogged Reeves’ plumbing and created an excellent distraction.” Mike nudged Erwin’s shoulder.

“Really?”

“Water was everywhere. It was beautiful.” 

* * *

Erwin’s rut lasted a week. The entire time, he couldn’t get Levi out of his head. On a Friday afternoon, when the fog of his exhausting arousal lifted, worry for Levi set in. Anyone reported to be pregnant was apprehended and sent to a Breeding Facility. Erwin heard stories of people hiding their pregnancies, but they were rare and few had happy endings. The thought of Levi captured again tied his intestines in a knot. 

Working from home was implausible for Levi. Erwin’s salary alone wasn’t enough to support both of them  _ and _ a child. While Levi mentioned his own financial stability, losing his job would risk that, regardless of Isabel and Farlan’s help. The last thing Erwin wanted was for Levi’s options to diminish. 

Levi would be irate if Erwin spilled the news, and for good reason, but Erwin predicted nothing good would come from hiding it. Once again, Erwin’s strategy relied on a gamble, but this time, it required a side of manipulation.

Documents and folders were scattered across Zackley’s office, as usual. Stray pens cluttered the desk and Erwin resisted the urge to organize them. As Zackley and Erwin exchanged pleasantries, Erwin took a seat. Energy buzzed beneath his skin and he fidgeted with the nearest pen. He engaged Zackley in pointless small talk for as long as he dared. If his gamble paid off, Levi would be safe. The more he reminded himself, the more faith he had. 

Erwin shifted in his chair. “I have some news we should discuss, but it’s personal.”

“Alright.” 

“Levi’s pregnant and I’m the father.” The words tumbled out of Erwin’s mouth like a pile of rocks onto a glass table. Foreign on his tongue, they stung when he said them. 

Zackley massaged his temples and his lips thinned as the office fell quiet for a moment that felt like a year. “You know the policy, Erwin.” His voice was delicate, softer than Erwin had ever heard it. “I’m a mandated reporter. So are you.”

“Please, he’s scared of losing his job,” Erwin urged, leaning forward in his seat. The waver in his voice was only half-feigned. “He has a family that needs him.”

Zackley sighed. “If we don’t send him back, there will be serious repercussions. It’s no wonder he didn’t come to me directly.”

“You can’t just turn him in! You promised him a job.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and pain drilled into his features. “I can’t change the law.”

“You signed papers! Does that mean nothing?”

“The law trumps the papers, Erwin!” Zackley threw a hand up. “Why do you think you still had to go to the Breeding Facility?”

Erwin’s lips parted and the air evacuated his lungs. His mouth opened and closed as he unsuccessfully processed his words. 

“If it was my choice, I would’ve kept you out of there, but I’m not surprised you and Levi are so compatible.” Zackley’s forehead crinkled. “Of all people, I thought you’d be able to keep it in your pants. This is what you promised to prevent. Look where we are now.” Zackley pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s a valuable asset and your carelessness is jeopardizing him.”

“He was inseminated in the Breeding Facility without his consent or knowledge. Other than the fact that they used my sperm, I had nothing to do with it.” Erwin crossed his arms, schooling his expression into his infallible poker face. His voice was chilled and steady. “Our relationship was platonic.”

Zackley’s lips parted incredulously as the air thickened, turning the room into a pressure cooker. “The infirmary made him take a pregnancy test before they treated him for his dislocated shoulder. It came back negative, which means he got pregnant after he came here. Don’t lie to me, Erwin.”

His heart pounded in his chest and his palms grew sweaty. Why didn’t Levi tell him? He fought back a grimace as a collage of the worst scenarios rampaged inside his skull. What if Levi lied to him? He didn’t even show Erwin the paternity test. Erwin’s stomach dropped and a falling sensation pressurized his insides. 

_ What if the baby isn’t mine? _

Erwin swallowed his skepticism, electing to unpack it later. He wasn’t about to jeopardize his plan over a minor detail. “I swear I’m not lying to you. It was too early in the pregnancy to show up on a test! It would take at least two weeks after the insemination to show. He’s thirteen weeks pregnant. Count it yourself.”

“Fine.” Zackley rested his arm on the desk. “Let’s say you’re telling the truth. This whole situation would be a breach of your contract. They didn’t have your consent to inseminate Levi.”

“Obviously not! They didn’t have his goddamn consent either!” 

Erwin slammed his hands on the desk and stood. Eyes blazing, he glared at his superior. Physical intimidation was normally the last resort for Erwin. Using it prematurely sent uneasiness dripping down the back of his neck. Still, not a muscle in his face twitched, singing a motionless ode to his frustration. He convinced himself this was part of the manipulation, a feat of his wit. He’d be a tumultuous brute for as long as he had to if it meant Levi would sleep better at night.

“Shit.” Zackley blanched. “I didn’t mean for it to come out that way,” he said, putting his fingertips to his lips. “I’m sorry, Erwin. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. That day in the pit… gossip spreads like wildfire around here and that was far from platonic.”

Erwin’s posture stiffened and his attention turned to permafrost. “You spied on me. Don’t you trust me at all?” His words were slow and deliberate. He held back a smirk when Zackley squirmed. “We  _ aren’t _ nor have we  _ been _ sexually involved.”

“I believe you.” His eyes flickered with remorse. “Besides, it doesn’t matter what your relationship is as long as you can work together. What’s done is done.”

Those words were a bell tolling with clear resonance in his ears. His guilt trip was working, but the success of their next exchange was vital. Erwin returned to his seat and crossed his arms. His expression softened and he let his eyes trace the floor. “I’ve been doing everything I can to help him hide the pregnancy, but we can’t hide it forever.”

Zackley pursed his lips. He wanted to help. Erwin sensed it and it made him giddy inside.

“He already had to buy new pants to make room for the little one,” Erwin said, fondness dripping from his voice. “I’m not sure how much time we have left before someone notices.” 

Erwin paused, gauging Zackley’s reaction. Pleased with the visible concern on his face, he folded his hands in his lap. Zackley cared deeply about his workers. Erwin’s wager would’ve been for naught if he didn’t.

“I’d file a lawsuit for violation of autonomy, but I don’t want financial compensation. There must be a way to get Levi exempt despite his pregnancy. I can use the contract violation as leverage, but I’m not sure how far that’ll get me.”

“I’d understand gambling, but blackmail? That isn’t you, Erwin.”

“I made a promise to Levi and I intend to keep it.” Erwin quirked an eyebrow after a moment of stillness. “You know, I was surprised when I heard smuggled alphas and omegas from the Breeding Facilities resided in the inner district.”

“I take it back. You’re ruthless.” Zackley released a heavy sigh as he considered Erwin’s words. “They keep it under wraps for a reason, Erwin.”

“Tell me.”

“Politicians, influencers, and the rich make back door agreements with the Breeding Facilities to mate with fertile individuals. Since they’re approved by the Breeding Program, we can’t do anything about it,” he replied through a grimace. “Their tricks aren’t easily exploited.”

Erwin frowned, his hand balling into a fist at his side. “I don’t have the money for that kind of deal.”

“Maybe we won’t need money.” Zackley rummaged through his desk and handed Erwin a few documents with contact information. “You have some damn good leverage. Just because it won’t be easy doesn’t mean we can’t try.” 

“You’ll help?”

He put a hand on Erwin’s shoulder. “I will. It’s about time I called in a few favors.”

* * *

A flash of golden hair across the corridor had Levi fleeing through the halls of the Trost precinct like a grumpy little antelope with a cheetah on his ass. He was in no mood to talk to Erwin, Mike, or Zackley and if he encountered Nile, murder wasn’t out of the question, so he settled for quite literally running from his problems. 

The hallway bustled with people, so he concealed himself in the crowd, pulling his hood over his face and letting it hang low on his forehead. Hiding was pointless. Erwin’s stare burned into him from afar, but the distance didn’t negate its power to plow down his walls, strip away his mask, and leave him bare. Vulnerability wasn’t something Levi experienced often, but he never underestimated the pit it left in his stomach. It snagged his thoughts like sandpaper on silk and despite his efforts to clear his mind, Levi was fraying. 

The act of hiding, of disappearing into a crowd, was familiar. Levi relished that glimpse of calm, even though it meant snapping a few strings in the delicate spider web of their relationship. Rebuilding would take twice as long with the vital threads of communication shredded, but he’d manage. He always did.

Once Erwin saw him, Levi knew he’d give chase. He ducked around a corner and rushed across the overpass, checking behind him every few steps. Every little glimpse of blond hair and a longing face sent Levi’s stomach spiraling. Levi wished he could stop in his tracks, turn back, and run his fingers across Erwin’s angular features. He wished he could kiss away Erwin’s doubt. Admitting it made his head spin, but he missed the familiarity, the quiet support, the stolen glances. 

Despite his heart’s yearning, he had to face the truth of Erwin’s reservations. That was enough to make him keep his distance. When he reached the pit, he flipped the sign on the door.  _ Class in session. Take that, Erwin. _ He disappeared into the pit and greeted his students, albeit winded. One point for the antelope. Zero points for the cheetah.

His lesson covered defense against various improvised weapons, a topic Levi held close to his heart ever since Kenny taught him how to make a Molotov Cocktail at the ripe age of nine. Levi prepared a slideshow and everything. When he finished, the cadets broke out into sparring groups for practice. Levi circulated the room, hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

One particular pair caught his eye. Eren Yeager, a late bloomer of a sixteen-year-old with big, green eyes, coffee-colored hair, and predisposition to trouble, took an entirely offensive approach to his sparring partner. He hadn’t presented yet, but he displayed ferocity that paralleled a mature alpha despite his scrawny teenage body. It was a strange tactic, but sometimes the best defense was an unrelenting offense.

“Your stance is too narrow, Eren! Do you want Jean to knock you over?”

Sweat dripping from his brow, Eren flung a roundhouse kick to his partner’s hip and sent him stumbling. Jean’s two-toned hair bounced as he regained his footing. Eren glanced back at Levi before spreading his feet apart. Jean, who was taller and slightly broader, tackled him when he was distracted, sending them both to the ground.

Jean grunted and flipped on top of Eren, pinning him. Eren grumbled and squirmed. He bucked Jean off, bringing a knee to his side and throwing off his balance. Jean was on him again in an instant.

“Good recovery.”

Eren didn’t stop attacking. He elbowed Jean’s head and rolled out from under him only to dive back down and strike again. Jean brought his feet to Eren’s chest and launched him off. He landed flat on the mat with a smack. Both fighters stood. Jean tried to circle Eren, but Eren wouldn’t take a break. His breath was strained, but he kept throwing punches, even if they all missed. 

Levi’s expression went stern. “Pace yourself.”

“Too late now,” Eren panted, throwing another punch.

“Next time, then.”

Despite their relatively equal skill, Jean’s strategy was clearly earning him the advantage. He had a hot head and an ego to match, but against Eren, he was a patient fighter. With a balanced defense and offense, he was prepared for everything Eren sent his way. Pride tickled Levi’s chest.

He gave them both a few pointers before he moved on to another pair. When class was over, Jean and Eren didn’t stop brawling. All of the other cadets filtered out of the pit. 

“Leave Mikasa alone,” Eren said, jumping at the other teenager.

Jean dodged. “I will when she tells me to.”

“ _ I’m _ telling you! You better listen, shithead!”

“Mikasa doesn’t need you. You’re just jealous!”

“That isn’t true!” Eren seized Jean’s shirt. “I’m her brother, damn it!”

“Stop! You’re going to ruin my uniform, you bastard!”

“You don’t deserve her!”

Levi rolled his eyes and wondered how he let the situation get this far out of hand. In an instant, he was taken back to his teenage years. He never wanted to back down, so Kenny taught him how to win every time. Heaviness collected in the pit of his stomach. This was different. They were fighting over Mikasa and  _ he gave them pointers. _

_ Damn it, if these kids get hurt I’ll never forgive myself. _

Levi rushed between the two fighters in an attempt to break them apart but Jean’s leg was already in the air, heading straight for Levi’s middle. He shouldn’t have jumped in. He should have yelled from the sidelines. Levi turned his body away, but he wasn’t out of range. He was too slow. 

Horror spread across Jean’s face. In the last moment, Eren absorbed the blow and shoved Levi away. Levi stumbled and landed on his hands and knees, a relieved hand finding its way to his midsection. Jean apologized profusely while Eren glared at him.

“You could’ve hurt him!”  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Eren, you spend all of your time attacking, so you leave yourself open. Vulnerability is a death wish in a fight. Are you a masochist or something?” Levi stood up and dusted himself off. “Actually, don’t answer that. Jean, keep your eyes open and watch your center of balance. Don’t let this happen again. The next time you two have an argument, don’t settle it in the ring.”

“Sorry, sir.” Jean bowed his head. Eren nodded.

“And for the record, let Mikasa make her own decisions. She’ll tell you what she wants.”

Jean muttered his gratitude and fled the pit. He uttered an ‘excuse me’ at the door. Eren stood his ground, earning a confused look from Levi.

“Nothing gets done if you spend all your time defending.” 

Levi shrugged. “Nothing gets done if you’re dead. You have to protect yourself, kid.”

“You must have a lot to protect.”

“Huh. You’re more perceptive than you act.”

Eren watched Levi’s features expectantly.

“I fought hard to get where I am,” Levi said in an attempt to appease him. “Anyway, you have to find the balance that works for you. And I’m not just talking about fighting.”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi let the corners of his lips curl up. “Thanks, Eren. See you later.”

Eren left with a silent smile. When the pit was empty again, Levi held his middle with one hand as he collected his things. Though his hoodie masked it, his belly was getting round. When he was alone, Levi would often glance down to find his hand tracing its subtle new curvature. It was an endearing little habit.

Hope grew in Levi’s chest at the prospect of leaving uninterrupted but feet pattering on metal stairs weakened Levi’s knees and his resolve. Levi whipped around and his heart sank at the sight of blond hair. Realization barreled into Levi harder than Jean’s leg ever could have. He rushed for the door without making a sound.

_ Erwin saw the whole thing. _

“Levi, wait.”

Footsteps approached. A presence behind him made his hair stand on end. He was close. Too close. The lingering scent of rut tickled his nose like the aftertaste of blood from a fight quelled a few punches too early.

“What is it, Erwin?” Levi turned around and gave him a dirty look. The businesslike iciness in Erwin’s eyes prompted Levi’s nails to dig little crescents into his palms. 

“Are you okay?” Erwin reached for Levi’s midsection, his fingertips brushing over the pocket of Levi’s hoodie.

“Don’t touch me.”

Levi slapped his hand away with a glare. The crack of skin on skin echoed in the vast emptiness of the pit. His fingertips stung in remembrance of the strike. If he let Erwin touch him, feel his baby growing inside, his defenses would crumble. He’d be vulnerable to the man who broke his heart. 

Erwin drew his arm back and rubbed his wrist. Pain etched across his face and his adam’s apple bobbed. “I’m sorry. I should have asked.”

“What do you want?

“Can we talk?”

“Did you finally decide you don’t want this?”

Hurt flashed across Erwin’s face again. “You can’t expect me to jump in after being blindsided. Give me a chance to get used to this.”

Levi wanted to say yes, but the implications of their last interaction were a broken record, a haunting symphony from the depths of his psyche. All he saw in Erwin was the alpha who couldn’t love the harmless little life that was his unborn child.

“All I wanted from you was communication.”

Erwin’s hand perched on his hip. “You're the one that hid your pregnancy from me.”

“I was scared, Erwin!”

“How do you think I feel?” Erwin’s mouth set in a hard line. “What did I do to make you scared of telling me the truth?”

Silence fell between them, weighing down the atmosphere and drawing the breath from Levi’s lungs. He avoided Erwin’s thoughtful blue gaze. His stomach tossed and turned like a desperate insomniac begging for rest as the sun’s first rays peeked and taunted through the window. 

“You can walk away from this. I can’t.” His voice was raw, much harsher than he’d intended. “I know how this ends.”

“Is that what this child is to you? A situation?” Erwin’s eyes narrowed into fierce slits. “They don’t deserve to be seen as some inescapable burden you have to carry.”

“Nugget is not a fucking burden!” Levi stomped to Erwin, aiming a finger at his chest. Rage boiled in Levi’s blood, turning his chest sour and his face crimson. His upper lip curled back and for a moment he wondered if Kenny ever had a similar argument with his mother. “When it’s someone who’s a part of you before you even met them, every moment is a gift! You wouldn’t understand that.”

Erwin flinched and shoved his hands into his pockets. When he opened his eyes, they glistened. His stoicism crumbled and a part of Levi grew satisfied that he wasn’t the only one showing his vulnerability. Levi let the stillness stifle them so he could grasp the weight of the moment. Testing Erwin tied a knot in his organs, but he needed answers, ones that didn’t come from a brick wall.

“Nugget?” 

“It’s a nickname,” he muttered, looking at his worn shoes. “Isabel came up with it.”

“Of course, she did.” Erwin let out the weight of the world in one breath, leaving Levi stunned. “I want to be here for you, Levi.”

“Do you?” Levi squared his shoulders. “You flipped out when I told you. And let’s not forget the temper tantrum you had when our first escape attempt failed.” The words were out before he could take them back.

“If you think I’m abandoning you, you’re wrong.”

“You’re not the kind of person to abandon me, Erwin. That’s not what this is about.” Levi’s heart trembled and his scent hung in the balance between brutality and mercy. “Can you love this child despite the circumstances of their conception?”

Erwin hesitated for a moment, but it was enough to make Levi’s mouth go dry. Wintry numbness seized his heart with claws of frigid steel. Levi’s lips tightened and his fragrance bristled. Erwin’s lips parted but no words came out, so Levi spoke instead.

“I knew it. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“A pregnancy test came back negative before they treated you in the infirmary. You never showed me the paternity test and apparently I’m supposed to take your word.”

“I can send you the test. Hell, we can do another one together.” Levi hated how broken his voice sounded. “Just answer my question. Say something.”

Erwin winced. “Give me a chance. I’ll try my best. Levi, you matter so much to me.”

“You matter to me too, Erwin. So much it hurts.” Levi hated himself for showing Erwin straight to the gap in his armor. “But you bailed the second the cards left your hands. I can’t trust you either.”

“Please.” Erwin’s lower lip quivered and waves of desperate evergreen flooded Levi’s senses. “I want to be part of this child’s life. I want to stand by your side. What can I say to make you believe me?”

Levi stormed up the metal stairs, his footfalls echoing throughout the pit. Erwin’s words made him flinch. “Actions speak louder than words, Erwin.” The door slammed behind him with a satisfying clang but he couldn’t shake the nagging tightness in his ribcage.

* * *

Erwin retreated to his office and buried himself in paperwork to forget about the sting of Levi’s words. Every time he thought about it, he relived his nightmare. He saw Levi on his hands and knees, holding his stomach. He smelled wildflowers. He imagined the wrongs Levi endured. The injustice of it wrapped around his heart like barbed wire and snagged every time he caught himself anticipating parenthood. 

The curious parts of his mind didn’t stop, so Erwin gave in for a moment. Levi had looked healthy. His skin was bright and his hair was shiny. Was he showing yet? Were his symptoms bothering him? Was he eating well? Staying hydrated? Erwin wanted nothing more than to run to Levi and work everything out, but he knew Levi needed time. They both did. 

Levi had been wearing a hoodie. It was soft. Erwin wondered if he was wearing it to conceal his changing silhouette, if there was a little bump hiding there. Maybe that train of thought wasn’t the most dignified one, he reminded himself. Suddenly, the sting of Levi swatting his wrist was fresh all over again.

It took Erwin a week to achieve focus, much to Mike’s concern. Then, just as he reached the verge of numbness, Nile barged into his office with a smug grin. Erwin doubted his professionalism would remain intact. Nile leaned against the desk and dislodged a few papers, causing Erwin’s shoulders to stiffen.

“I never thought you wanted a family, Erwin. You’re always so focused on work.”

Rusted metal thorns bit into Erwin’s heart and he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m busy, Nile. I don’t have time to gossip.”

“Indulge me,” he insisted.

“Please leave.” 

“You sound like Levi,” Nile chortled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I want to check on my friend. Is that too much to ask?”

“I’m fantastic,” Erwin deadpanned, not looking up as he rummaged for a particular set of papers.

“What a lucky guy.” He paused. “You weren’t planning it, were you?”

Erwin’s hand clenched around the handle to a drawer and he glared at Nile. “Get out. I have to make a phone call.”

Nile shook his head and Erwin’s face thumped onto his desk only to come back up moments later sporting an unamused frown. “Don’t leave a guy hanging. When did it happen? How long were you trying?”

“A while ago and we weren’t. It happened in the Breeding Facility. Are you done?”

“You weren’t even trying?” Nile raised a brow. “How does that work?”

“Artificial insemination.” Erwin fastened his arm around Nile’s shoulders and dragged him to the door. “Bye.”

Nile scowled at him, but only for an instant; Erwin shut him out and locked the door with unprecedented haste. Then, he was alone with his thoughts again. Like droplets of acid rain, they corroded his pertinacity and dulled his edges. He wished for a logical path forward, but the first step eluded him. Strategy was the roof over his head that shielded him from rain but annihilated him in an earthquake. How funny it was that his coping mechanism inhibited the progress he so desperately craved. 

Erwin sank into his leather office chair with his face in his hands, focusing on the soft  _ whoosh _ of the ceiling fan, the muffled conversations drifting from the hallway. Smooth leather occupied his fingers as he reduced himself to an observer of the tactile. The strategist in him was already in action, prying him from even his own emotions. Perspective was always the first step. Distance was the most efficient way to achieve it. 

It wasn’t a perfect solution, but if he refilled the moat of his emotional restraint, returning to productivity would be a less treacherous process. Every page he finished facilitated the gradual smothering of his pain. It never truly disappeared; scattered embers in the dirt could always be swept back together and ignited. But for the time being, Erwin didn’t want a flame. Still, the stubborn embers gleamed in the darkest corners of his mind.

Erwin ran his fingertips across his workspace in a futile attempt to ground himself. His measly reward was a stinging papercut from a document Nile disrupted. As he sucked on his finger, the pages in front of him mocked his absentmindedness. The offending paper earned a vexed sneer before phone numbers caught Erwin’s consideration. If there was a time to raise hell, this was it. He’d walk over lit coals if it meant he could follow the light of the blaze.

He dialed the first number and held the phone to his ear, struck by how quickly firelight purged the darkness of vacillation.  _ Actions scream while words mutter. _

“This is Detective Erwin Smith from the Trost precinct. I need to speak to your manager about a contract and protocol violation. It’s urgent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for your kindness and support! It warms my heart to hear your commentary on this fic! It's so interesting to read what you're thinking and all of your predictions. 
> 
> As always, I'm thrilled to write the next chapter!


	16. Sparks in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a package in the mail that brings him to a realization. That's it, y'all. This chapter is pretty chill. I figured everyone could use a pick-me-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I said this chapter was coming soon, but that definitely didn't happen. I moved and things have been busy. Also, the perfectionist in me was being extra particular. Sorry for the wait! Thank you again for supporting me and this fic! It brings me the utmost joy to see that I am making people happy with my writing. I love you guys!
> 
> I hope everyone can stay safe and healthy while also supporting their fellow human beings. Things are crazy. The world needs kindness. Right now, the Black Community really needs our love, support, and reassurance. This link has some great ways to help: [ https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co](https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co)
> 
> Happy 4th of July!

The neighborhood bustling calmed down as twilight approached, leaving the streets quieter with each passing minute. The front door creaked open at Isabel and Farlan’s arrival. Levi glanced up from the freshly baked lasagna he’d been seasoning and for the first time in a while, his friends came home from a long day of work with beaming grins on their faces. He could’ve danced. 

“Somebody had a good first day at the postal service.”

“People are shipping stuff here from all over the Paradis Empire. I never thought I’d have so much fun making deliveries,” Farlan said. “Plus, the pay is good.”

“You got a package from Erwin.” Isabel hung her mailbag on the coat rack, slipped off her shoes, and slid a conspicuously pie-sized cardboard box across the countertop. 

“We also picked up strawberry cream cheese on the way home.” Farlan plucked a container from his bag. “I know you’ve been craving it.”

“Craving is a strong word.” 

After he put the lasagna on the kitchen table, Levi nabbed a slice of bread and spread a generous helping of pink cream cheese over it. He finished the first slice and devoured a second before dusting his hands on his little red apron and retrieving the silverware. Farlan set the plates down.

A beam of bright white spilled into Levi’s vision and he squinted and cursed. As he turned his body away from the glare, Isabel snickered and waved his phone. 

“Sorry, forgot to turn off the flash.”

“I should never have agreed to let you use my phone.”

Isabel showed Farlan the picture and babbled some gibberish about how cute Levi looked. Farlan chuckled and Levi rolled his eyes. 

“What’s so funny?”

Isabel snickered and pointed at his apron. Twin flour handprints adorned his midsection, right where the fabric made a subtle peak. As he dusted himself off with a dish towel, his fingers swept over the firm contour of his middle. 

He’d remember to keep the apron loose next time. He untied it and left it on the countertop, regretting his choice to wear a tank top. Isabel’s eyes raked over him, a smile forming on her lips. Farlan gave him sideways glances, though they were painfully conspicuous. Levi knew those looks, knew the way words collected on their tongues like rainwater on a tarp.

“Shut up and eat your dinner.”

So they did. Supper was filled with discussions of Isabel and Farlan’s new job. Levi appreciated the change of subject. Thinking about the baby reminded him of Erwin, which summoned a torrent of mixed emotions. 

After the plates were cleared, Levi washed and Farlan dried. Isabel helped herself to a game of solitaire on the coffee table, much to Levi’s annoyance. Levi joined her in the living room when he finished and Farlan did the same minutes later, holding a cardboard box. The package landed on the table with a thump. 

“Open it.”

“Fine, but only because it looks like a pie.”

“You can’t wait to get your hands on Erwin’s package,” Isabel snickered, earning an elbow to the rib from Farlan and a scowl from Levi.

“Now we know why _you_ wanted to work in mail services,” Levi spat back. “Your immature ass can’t resist the opportunity for a dick joke.”

That made her shut up. Levi huffed and shredded the seal with his switchblade in one deft movement. She knew better than to spout that shit. At least she didn’t have the nerve to comment on his hormones. The flaps of cardboard ripped off in his grip. He needed Erwin’s trust and support, not his _package._

Inside the cardboard box was an envelope taped to a heart-shaped container. Expectations shattered, Levi struggled with the elaborate bow. The ribbon ghosted beneath his touch in the same way clouds on a sunny day tickled the sapphire sky. His thumb traced the flaxen cursive script and he cut the pale cloth with his knife, careful not to scratch the box. 

What he found inside was better than pie. So much better. His stomach grumbled. Erwin, that smooth bastard, bought him chocolates in a box that looked every bit like a heart. _How fucking romantic._

Isabel frowned. “You should call him. Don’t be petty.”

“I’m pregnant. I’m allowed to be petty. Plus, we fought the last time we saw each other and it didn’t end well. I’m giving him the space he needs.”

“It’s been long enough,” Farlan groaned, thrusting the tempting heart-shaped box at Levi. “C’mon, you insufferable drama queen.”

Levi glared at him. “You’re damn lucky I’m craving chocolate.” 

He plucked the box and the note from Farlan’s grasp and retrieved a knife from the silverware drawer. After he grabbed the strawberry cream cheese, his favored substitute for liquid confidence, he returned to the couch. His fingers traced the worn cushion, back and forth over the frayed seam. It took a few moments to bolster his resolve.

The lid of the truffle box clattered onto the coffee table, scattering Isabel’s unfinished game of solitaire and earning an eye roll. Twenty-four luxury truffles awaited Levi, taunting him with their rich fragrance and classy design. His stomach begged for every last morsel, so he focused on the chocolates instead of his friends’ gazes smothering him like hot breaths on the back of his neck. 

“Sharing is caring.”

“Do not steal from him.” Farlan swatted Isabel’s wrist when she reached for the box. “Have I taught you nothing?”

“He ruined solitaire.”

“You didn’t help with dishes,” Levi countered. “Don’t touch my fucking truffles.”

The first truffle melted between his fingers as he stared and salivated. A pang in his chest made him hesitate. Would Hange approve of this? A sudden downpour of Moblit’s concerned judgment washed over him. 

Levi’s eyes shifted. It was only a matter of time before his figure rounded out and protruded beneath even the most oversized clothing he owned. No need to expedite that process. He pursed his lips and put the truffle back. 

“I shouldn’t. It isn’t the healthiest choice.”

“Shut up and enjoy your chocolate,” Isabel scolded. “Hange and Moblit are out of town.”

“They are?”

She waved her hand dismissively. “Business trip. They wrote a letter.”

“Your diet is perfect. It’s time to splurge.” 

“Farlan is right. Relax. Read Erwin’s letter. You deserve it.”

Levi spared a hesitant nod. Chocolate and strawberry cream cheese struck his nose again. He looked at the truffles like they were an attractive person who walked into the room at a party, his gaze lidded and heavy. It was the same stare he’d given to Erwin when they danced. 

His stomach growled again. Waiting was agony. He had to eat them. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus on the rich hazelnut undertones. The chocolates called his name, singing and chanting it in a sugary siren song.

But when he opened his eyes, one truffle was missing. 

“Stealing from a pregnant omega is a low blow, Isabel.”

“Worth it,” she said through a mouthful. “You have twenty-three left. Besides, you could still kick my ass if you wanted to.”

He snorted and popped the truffle past his lips, savoring its rich, milky flavor. Its texture was like silk on his tongue, seductive and smooth. He could have relished it for hours. Erwin occupied his thoughts for an unfiltered moment.

Wide eyes landed on the strawberry cream cheese. Yes, he should think about the food in front of him, not the alpha he was frustrated with. What did it matter if Erwin’s lips were sweet and silky? They’d never be as tasty as the luxury chocolate truffles he bought for Levi. A devilish voice in Levi’s head reminded him he’d have to venture a taste to find out.

With pursed lips, he spread a sinful amount of the pink topping on a chocolate truffle and crammed it into his mouth. The taste combined sweet and savory and his taste buds danced with joy. He hummed at the satisfaction of his lustful indulgence. 

Were these Erwin’s favorite truffles or had he bought them with Levi in mind? He imagined Erwin making a trip to the store and writing his name on a shopping list. How much had Erwin spent on him? 

Levi looked down and half of the chocolates had vanished. It wasn’t a loss he’d mourn; his stomach grew satisfied with each one he ate. It pleaded for more despite the murky sweetness collecting in the back of his throat from the rich overload. Thus, the plan to savor the chocolates went out the window and Levi took mere moments to bask in the aftertaste before smothering another lavish truffle in pink. 

“I bet Erwin thought you’d go for the chocolate first.”

Levi froze mid-bite. “I don’t regret ruining your game of solitaire.”

“Jerk.”

“Nugget is finally making an appearance.” Farlan’s eyes fell to Levi’s midsection.

“Ah, yes. The little spawn who must be fed,” Levi deadpanned, finishing another pink-coated truffle. He was thankful Farlan changed the subject. “That tiny troublemaker is turning my stomach into a bottomless pit.”

Isabel’s palms turned to face the ceiling. “In case you haven’t noticed, Levi, _you’re_ a tiny troublemaker.”

“I won’t be tiny for much longer.”

“You’re only showing a bit.” Farlan cocked his head. “A hoodie or jacket can still cover you up.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Levi dipped the knife into the strawberry topping and licked it clean. “Have you tried this? I literally can’t stop.”

“It’s totally a big deal! You have a cute little bump!” Isabel caught him in a hug and he leaned back onto the pillows. “You’re adorable!”

“No, I’m getting fat.”

Farlan put a hand on his shoulder. “You look fine. Stop worrying.”

“Don’t sugarcoat it. My pants don’t button and my shirts are getting tighter. Hell, I’m scared to lay face-down.” 

The little curve of his midsection met his black tank top, pulling it close to his skin. Flustered, he sucked in his stomach, but it did little to mask the telltale expansion of his waistline. His once flat belly bulged like he just finished lunch at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Levi fixated on the floor. At least he could feign gluttony as a last resort to explain himself.

“Quit sucking in.” She poked his belly with one finger. “You’re brave for loving this baby even though you’ve been through hell. You should be proud of yourself, not embarrassed. So yeah, I want to see that bump.”

Levi stared at her, eyes wide. For the first time in a while, words eluded him. All he could do was pop another chocolate into his mouth and chew it.

“I know it isn’t a comfortable change, but don’t let that make you self-conscious.” Farlan squeezed his hand. “Nugget is lucky to have you.”

With a faint smile, Levi grabbed Farlan’s wrist with one hand and Isabel’s with the other before guiding their touch to his middle. “Nugget is lucky to have you, too. So am I.”

The corners of Isabel’s lips tilted up to reveal her dimples and Farlan’s forehead creased as his eyebrows raised. They drew closer. Levi beckoned them. When they seemed to get comfortable, Isabel’s fingers splayed while Farlan’s remained in place. One pair of hands was enough to cover Levi’s bump, so Isabel and Farlan took turns. The tender contact on his skin, loving strokes, and proud rubs made Levi’s heart soar. 

Wonder and giddiness and pride spread across their faces when Levi pulled his shirt up so it rested above his waistline. Farlan rubbed his hands together. His calloused, rough fingers were cold but Levi didn’t care. He touched Levi’s middle like it was made of glass. Isabel wasn’t as shy about it and, as with most things she did, she jumped right into it. She was an excited kitten kneading on a new blanket with warm, tiny paws. 

With Isabel’s head on one shoulder and Farlan’s on the other, Levi didn’t mind being sandwiched between them until Isabel wedged her hand into his pocket and stole his phone. His annoyance subsided when she turned off the camera’s flash and handed him the box of chocolates. His once-prominent abdominal muscles quieted at the place where his midsection was the largest. He ran a hand over it while Isabel snapped pictures. 

Farlan hummed. “What made you change your mind, Levi?”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t always want a kid. I mean no disrespect, but all of this happened against your will.”

A silence like morning fog collected in the air as Isabel gave a look of miffed bewilderment to Farlan.

“I’ll admit, I was scared, but this is the choice I’ll regret the least. I know this will add more to our lives and give us one more person to love and care for. The more the merrier, right?”

Farlan nodded. “You made a good decision.”

“I hope so. I won’t be able to hide my pregnancy forever. I knew the risks involved, but I didn’t expect this to happen so soon.”

Isabel stilled. “What the Breeding Program doesn’t know won’t hurt it. They’re not going to take you away. We won’t allow it.”

“I’ll hide later on. For now, I need to stick to safer investigations. Maybe I’ll take record duty. I’ll talk to Erwin about that.”

Farlan’s scent sharpened. “What about his role as a parent? You can’t just disappear.”

“I guess I’ll call him again.” 

“Finally.”

“Speaking of Erwin.” Levi plucked Erwin’s note from the modest coffee table. 

The stiff envelope was smooth under his touch and he ripped the seal with his thumb in one quick motion. Another savory truffle in his mouth, he removed a thick piece of paper. 

Erwin’s handwriting was a neat cursive, compact and functional. Levi’s stomach churned with the desire to read while his head swirled with turbulent memories. He snatched two more chocolates for luck.

The letter awaited in his grasp, stranded in the torrent of his belligerent heart and mind. Levi regretted the silence between them. His lungs constricted. He reached for another truffle but they were gone and the container of strawberry cream cheese was empty. 

“Shit.”

“That was supposed to last all week,” Isabel whined.

“Oops.” He didn’t look up from the page.

_Levi,_

_I’ll keep this brief. Zackley and I are working to keep you out of the Breeding Program. We’re exploiting the same policy loophole as some in the inner district do to negotiate residence outside of the Breeding Facility. That’s easier said than done and may require a chaperone depending on the circumstances, but we have a protocol violation to use as leverage. I’ll send you updates as the situation develops._

_Apologies for our argument the last time we spoke. I hope you and the baby are doing well. Please call me when you get the chance. I’d love to hear from you._

_Best regards,_

_Erwin_

_P.S. Is it too late to persuade you to join me at the Victory Day Gala in Mitras? It’s coming up in a few days and I have a spot saved for you. It’s yours if you want it, but I understand any reservations you have._

Unnerved, Levi hopped up from the sofa and grabbed a jacket before he knew what he was doing. His most recent ultrasound pictures found their way into his pocket. Isabel trailed after him, squawking her concern, but he brushed her off. Farlan reached for the note as Levi rushed upstairs and into his bedroom before grabbing the paternity test he kept on his nightstand. With all the items tucked away, he galumphed down the stairs. 

He smelled Isabel before he saw her. As he pulled on his shoes, she grasped his arm and demanded to know what was happening. 

“Let him go,” Farlan muttered, letter in hand. “The pregnant one is always right, no matter how crazy they seem.”

“I thought that rule didn’t apply until later,” she whispered.

“The pregnant one can hear you.” Levi tied his shoes, raising an eyebrow at Isabel and Farlan before dotting Hange’s scent blocker on his neck and wrists. He kept it on the shelf by the door. 

Farlan’s features gleamed with the excitement of fairytales and cheesy love stories. “You’re going to see him.”

“I need to. He’s doing me a huge favor.”

Isabel zipped up Levi’s jacket and patted his concealed belly. “Take care of yourself and watch out for Nugget, okay?”

“I will.” 

* * *

Erwin’s office was empty. No signs of life came from inside. A glance under the door yielded no interior presence. Warm light flooded the desolate hallway of the precinct despite Trost’s approaching curfew. Levi knocked but received no answer. He texted Erwin again, even though he already did before he left Zyklon. No reply.

Levi’s shoes clicked against the flooring, each step the tick of a clock counting down the minutes to a missed opportunity, a failed attempt at reconciliation. A frown crossed his face as he remembered trekking up those stairs, soaking from the rain but eager for his date with Erwin nonetheless. He recalled the paternity test tucked into his pocket and the anticipation in his chest. 

Erwin had been so kind to him that evening. Images of their lips almost touching plagued Levi’s imagination. What would have happened if they kissed? Would things be easier? Would Levi have told him sooner? 

He’d see this through. He’d find Erwin and they’d talk and everything would be settled. Their lives would get back on track. Even if it wasn’t the track they originally intended, it would yield progress. He’d give anything to walk this new path with Erwin by his side. It was in the baby’s best interest.

He came across the elevator, thankful most people had already retired for the evening. Still, he could’ve sworn footsteps clacked behind him. When he turned around, his hand on the switchblade in his pocket, angular shadows etched no human figures onto the tile. 

Levi pressed the button with an arrow that pointed toward the ivory ceiling and the bronze-colored elevator opened with a ding moments later. Dust and the lingering scent of impatience assaulted his nose the instant he stepped inside. It was the odor that clung to waiting rooms, elevators, and offices everywhere, yet here it was decidedly sour. Or maybe it was him.

The pale yellow buttons inside were clean, yet the wear of the black lettering varied. The crisp, fresh ones corresponded to the highest and lowest floors of the building. Levi’s fingertip landed on the smooth button for Erwin’s floor and the oval blinked from buttercup to sunset. The faded number was chipped with use.

Levi’s murky reflection stared back at him on the door as the elevator lurched. His stare dropped to his hands, which folded together in front of his body. The bend of his elbows aligned with his sides and brought the jacket flush with his stomach. He caught a glimpse of it in his yellowish-brown reflection and dropped his hands into his pockets to conceal his figure. A security camera caught his eye from the top corner of the lift and Levi bit back a curse.

His pace was quick as he abandoned the elevator. His pulse was too. It was all because of his proximity to Erwin’s apartment and, by extension, Erwin. He was safe. Nobody was following him. He wasn’t scared. Not even a little.

In the same way birds stopped their melodies at sundown, the hallway was quiet, but it wasn’t without sound. The cricket song of white noise crept into the air, blending with the steady metronome of Levi’s footfalls. A ceiling fan wafted overhead. Hushed conversations drifted into the hall from behind closed doors. 

When Levi arrived, his knuckles rapped on Erwin’s door and anticipation flooded his veins, sending his mind spiraling. His fingers fidgeted at the zipper of his jacket. He should have heard shuffling on the other side. Silence. 

His lips flattened and the cool wood of the door met his ear. Nothing. He waited a few moments, the weary platoon of hair on his forearms standing on edge. When he heard no response, no movement, he knocked again, louder and firmer. Doubt clouded the air around him. He sighed and checked his phone. No reply.

Doubts snagged Levi’s silken mind, puckering the fabric of his perception. Did Erwin not want to meet with him? Was that letter a lie? A shitty elevator lurched in his stomach. How could he have been so foolish, barging into Erwin’s hall and expecting him to answer the door? He dreaded driving home and telling Isabel and Farlan how he hadn’t even seen Erwin.

Levi wished for fairytale simplicity. Running to a lover’s doorstep, or in Levi’s case, his one-time date and the father of his unplanned but dearly loved child, proved to be the stuff of those shitty romance novels he found tucked away in Farlan’s room and not of reality.

Suddenly, the door gave way behind him and the apartment swallowed him whole. The door clicked shut like a bone snapping into place. Levi’s back pressed into it milliseconds later and mighty hands pinned his wrists above his head. The glands in Levi’s neck forced paprika into the air. The other man’s face twisted and he began to reek of a forest fire. 

Although the odor held notes of familiarity, it sent a lightning bolt of cold sweat and nausea through Levi. It was a threat, promising all the ferocity and tragedy of a fiery demise. Deep inside, Levi’s gut was the world’s greatest contortionist. That scent was _not_ for him.

Lit from behind, the familiar yet stubbly jawline of the towering figure jarred Levi as his eyes bathed in shade. Levi squinted and absorbed an aquiline nose, lofty cheekbones, and eyebrows thicker than virgin forest underbrush. Levi’s paprika gave way to fresh cinnamon.

“What the fuck, Erwin?”

He released Levi as he stumbled back and his hip smacked into the side of the couch. An apologetic forest of juniper with base notes of fresh rain peeked through the stifling soup of smoke and ash. Owls aspired to have eyes as big as Erwin’s were.

“Levi? What the hell are you doing here so late?”

Levi rubbed his wrists as he slipped off his shoes. “Visiting! Peacefully!” 

Erwin shuffled closer, his sight darting over Levi’s form. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt the baby?”

“I didn’t know you were capable of smelling that way. Do you want to make a habit of me throwing up every time I come here?”

“That’s not my goal.” Erwin’s hand traced the back of his neck as his shoulders shrunk and chagrined spruce filled the semidarkness. “Sorry. Your head was blocking the peephole and I didn’t know who you were.”

Levi separated himself from the firm surface on his back. “And that’s supposed to explain why you dragged me inside and pinned me to the door?”

“Well, no. I need to make sure there’s no way anyone looking in could see. That’s why the lights are off. The candles help me read.”

Levi groaned and groped around for a light switch. Darkness shadowed the inside of the apartment, save for twin candles on Erwin’s dinner table. Every visible curtain was drawn and the blinds behind them were closed up tighter than Nile Dok’s asshole. 

“Didn’t your momma tell you not to read in the dark? Come on, what’s really happening here?”

“Don’t turn on the light!”

Okay, don’t piss yourself.” Levi raised his hands. “I told you I was coming.”

“I had to turn in my phone for a confidentiality agreement. I wrote the letter before I gave up my phone. Mike had to wait for an opening to send it to you.” 

“You look like you’re holding in a massive shit.” 

Erwin’s posture loosened. “That’s basically how I feel.”

“They make pills for that,” Levi said. “But I’d be on edge if I was holding in a shit, too.”

He shrugged. “You always carry a knife.”

“I didn’t reach for it. Why were you scared of me?”

“I swore nobody would come into contact with the files in my possession. It’s classified information and any breach of the agreement could jeopardize your safety.”

“But you just told me. Isn’t that breaching the contract?”

“Technically yes, but this is something you deserve to know about. The Breeding Program doesn’t want your input, but I sure as hell do. And I don’t want to make you leave.” 

“Glad to hear they still don’t need my consent when they want to fuck me over.”

“These kinds of changes are administration-based, so requesting consent is uncommon. As long as a third party has the approval of an administrator or doctor, there’s not much they can’t do. And, fortunately for the super-wealthy, a bribe is all it takes. I’m not a rich man, so I’m taking the blackmail route.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I’m convinced. Scheming is your kink.”

Chuckling, Erwin led Levi to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for him. Levi plopped down and his sore feet melted in his socks. Soot-coated silence fell between them for a few moments, weighing down the black air as the flickering candlelight illuminated Erwin’s face with an orange glow.

Piles of paper and books packed onto the table. One jolt would send the stacks on the edge sailing to the floor. Several of the crooked spires stretched off the table in a disarray of stair steps. The candles emitted a faint lavender scent that blended with Erwin’s crisp pine. 

“I have black tea if you’re up for it. It’s decaffeinated.”

“Thanks. Need any help?”

The timid flames whispered Erwin’s dismissive wave to each other. Erwin tripped over his chair as he stood, earning a snort from Levi and another remark about their pathetic lighting situation. A dark cabinet creaked open and closed, embarrassed of its hoarse singing. The metal kettle in Erwin’s utilitarian grip joined the gossip between the two tiny blazes with a shimmery but distorted reflection. 

Erwin bent over the table and handed a page to Levi. “The final meeting is tomorrow. I suggest you read this at the very least.”

Levi squinted at the insignia of the Breeding Program at the top of one page. The tacky red circle with a pregnant white silhouette in the middle mocked him like a schoolyard bully. He skimmed the summary. It was just as Erwin’s letter had explained. As Erwin filled the kettle with water, Levi annotated Erwin’s draft of the agreement in forged, elegant handwriting. 

The agreement was the perfect solution for Levi, so his skepticism ripped holes into his forecasting. That made his feedback dire. He prayed it would be watertight.

It was a simple agreement, but Erwin had checked every last policy for loopholes, judging by the margins saturated with his notes. Levi’s freedom was a necessary compensation for inseminating him with Erwin’s sperm, at the very least, but Erwin insisted they should do more. Maybe that meant monetary compensation. Maybe that meant self-reporting.

“Why are you doing all of this?”

“I can’t be much of a parent if you’re taken away from me.” Water sloshed inside the kettle as Erwin set it on the stove. “It’s not like you and the baby are mutually exclusive at this point.”

Levi’s lips parted. “Is that what you really want? It’s okay if you don’t. You didn’t sign up for this.”

The knob on the stove clicked into place and blue flames the color of Erwin’s eyes danced beneath the tea kettle as the stainless steel added to the dim choreography of lights. 

Erwin rejoined Levi at the table. “You didn’t either. Those bastards crossed a line. I’m not denying how much that boils my blood.”

A stray drop of water from the tea kettle landed on the stove with a sizzling hiss and Levi’s shoulders went rigid. His hands cycled in and out of his pockets as he thumbed over the baby’s sonogram. 

“But this kid will have my unconditional love and support. I know how much children need that from their parents.” Erwin’s eyes, framed by the dark bags under his them, met Levi’s as their fingers tangled together. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Yes, I want to do this with you.”

“Parenting isn’t for everyone. Don’t change your mind once you commit. I won’t ask again.”

“Is there a reason you think it isn’t for me?”

Levi fixated on the dancing flame on a pillar of lavender wax as he let their conversation go dark. His lips tightened and his fingers sailed across his prickly undercut. Undercurrents of nervous spice laced into his fragrance.

“I never met my father. My mom said he walked out on her the moment she told him she was pregnant,” Levi said. “It’s nothing against you. I guess I’m trying to be careful.”

When Levi tore his gaze from the tendrils of light, it landed on a repentant face. A torch of understanding flickered in Erwin’s eyes. His eyelids raised as they caught a spark of energy. Their sights collided again and a clumsy spider of a shiver tumbled down Levi’s spine. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. And I’m sorry I made you fear the same.”

“I’m sorry I threw this at you with no warning and jumped to conclusions. I’ll be better.”

“I will too.” Erwin gestured between them and twin fire serpents perching on pillars of lavender vaulted with the microcurrents of air from his movement. “This is the right decision for me.”

With a subtle smile, Levi pulled the paternity test from his pocket and passed it to Erwin. “The pattern is the same, so you’re the father. We can do another one anytime. Hange has plenty.” The sonogram slipped between his fingers first, then Erwin’s. “Here’s the little one. You can keep the photo if you want.”

“I will. Thanks.” 

Enlarged pupils glistened in the candlelight as Erwin admired the grainy image of his baby. He plucked a magnet from the refrigerator and pinned Nugget’s picture to the appliance.

“Now I can look at our baby every day.”

A wide grin cracked Levi’s face in two, crinkling his eyes at the corners. He stood and joined Erwin’s side, letting their fingers knit together like old tree roots. It was as if their hands were made to hold each other. Erwin squeezed Levi’s hand as his cheeks raised with his smile. 

The stillness between them didn’t leave potholes in Levi’s confidence. He didn’t need to say anything because he was already understood and that filled his heart with peace. His head rested by Erwin’s bicep, the soft cotton of Erwin’s shirt smoothing over his hair. As his gaze ghosted over Erwin’s face, neck, and shoulders, he leaned back to take it all in. 

A lidded cerulean stare landed on Levi’s lips. Erwin shifted so they were face to face. Slowly, tenderly, he carried Levi’s knuckles to his silken mouth and kissed them, one by one. Each kiss sent a thrum of want through Levi. 

“I never thanked you for those truffles. They tasted amazing.”

Erwin hummed as he kissed the back of Levi’s hand. “Oh? I’m glad you enjoyed them.”

“You didn’t need to make a grand gesture.”

Erwin’s plush lips curled up against the skin of Levi’s wrist. “It never hurts to sweeten the deal.”

“Such a sap.” Levi’s hand cupped Erwin’s jaw and stubble raked across his palm as he leaned into the caress. “I’d come back to you either way.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Not at all.” 

With a shrill crescendo, a metallic whistle morphed into a scream. Erwin’s body went stiff in Levi’s grasp and the muscles in his neck drew lines in his skin as they caught the light of the candles. Levi’s head whipped to the stove, where the pot of boiling water huffed steam into the air. They separated and Levi released the breath he’d been holding.

Erwin removed the kettle from the stove and turned off the ocean-blue flame. After he poured the water into a little red teapot, he grabbed two cups. From a jar on the countertop, he removed a teabag and dropped it into the pot. 

The countertop supported Erwin’s leaning weight as he studied Levi. The hairs on his arms prickled under Erwin’s stare, but the heat between them dwindled into blackening embers. A few quiet moments passed.

“What are your plans for when the baby arrives?”

Levi’s brow furrowed and unfurrowed as he considered the question. “I still want your input for some plans, but Isabel and Farlan are happy to let me and the baby live with them. We have enough room. You could visit whenever you wanted.”

“That would be nice.” Erwin cracked a smile. “When you feel comfortable, you’re welcome to move in with me. I know that’s a big step, but the offer stands.”

“I appreciate that.” Levi returned to his seat at the table and stole a glance at Erwin. “I’ve kept you from your work long enough and we can figure things out as we go.”

“That’ll work for me.”

“Good. Tell me when you want me to piss off.”

“Never.” Erwin sat across from him again. 

Levi’s heart fluttered and his fingers folded together on the desk as their small talk filled in the crevasses between the boulders of their thoughts. When the tea finished steeping, Erwin poured a cup for Levi and himself. 

The fresh aroma of tea leaves hung in the air. Erwin sipped his tea as he marked through another packet of papers. He grabbed a worn notebook from another stack and a pen from beneath a tower of pages. As Erwin studied policy files, case studies, and negotiation materials, Levi caught the nuances of his expressions as if they were fireflies.

Levi secured the rim of the teacup with his fingertips and took a sip as he peered at him over the back of his hand. Still steaming, the tea was steeped to perfection. The heat soared to Levi’s hand from the smooth, umber surface of the drink. Not a hint of bitterness lingered.

Minutes melted together and they drained the teapot twice. Erwin finally convinced Levi to try honey with his tea. The sweet, warm drink filled his mouth and he hummed as Erwin’s sultry eyes fell to his lips. Erwin stood and his arms reached toward the ceiling. His back arched and his jaw gaped in a slow yawn. Erwin’s Adonis belt and a coarse line of hair that trailed down from his navel peeked from beneath his shirt.

Fuck, Levi ached to taste that precious strip of skin. He wanted sweat and salt to tickle his taste buds as Erwin’s hands trailed over his body. He wanted Erwin’s love to crash into him like a waterfall and fill him to the brim, but he wasn’t ready to say that out loud.

“Why are you doing this so late, anyway?”

“I got an early start. This is the millionth time I’ve read through these files, but I can’t stop. I’ll never forgive myself if I miss anything.”

“You should be sleeping. This amount of stress isn’t necessary and it sure as hell isn’t healthy.” Concern flickered across Levi’s features. “Do you always do this?”

“Not always.”

Levi’s hands ensnared Erwin’s. He mapped his palms, tracing the arcs and creases with his pale thumbs. Though his sight was limited in the dim candlelight, he found beauty in the pencil calluses lining the side of his right ring finger and the tip of his middle finger. The tough, freshly reddened skin countered Levi’s caress in a choreographed testimony of Erwin’s unrelenting work ethic. 

Erwin winced as Levi’s fingers traced over a blister. Levi let go and a meaningful gaze passed between them, an unspoken vow. Appreciation glistened in Levi’s eyes. Erwin was the kind of person whose ruthlessness originated from kindness because he cared so fiercely. It showed. Even his body told the same tale.

So when Erwin guided Levi to stand and hugged him close, Levi shut his eyes and buried his nose in Erwin’s chest. Hope blossomed between them. He listened to the symphony of deep, steady breaths and thundering heartbeats and inhaled Erwin’s musk because the man in his arms deserved to be _cherished._

“I missed you,” Levi whispered.

“I missed you, too.”

Erwin’s nose nuzzled into inky locks of hair as Levi snaked his arms around him. He traced the muscles of Erwin’s back. His fingertips ghosted over the cloth barrier between him and supple skin. A smile greeted Levi when their sights collided and his heart buzzed. 

As he bit his bottom lip, Erwin’s pupils expanded. To have Erwin so close once again set off a million tiny Molotov cocktails in Levi’s ribcage. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight as anticipation frothed beneath his skin. He wasn’t sure if it was an illusion of the low light, but Erwin’s ears and cheeks grew rosy. 

Erwin’s thumb stroked Levi’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

“Only if I get to kiss back.”

Fingertips tilted Levi’s chin up. Erwin’s hands were large enough to swallow up Levi’s face. Heels lifted off the ground as Levi’s weight shifted up and forward. Erwin cradled Levi’s face in his hands while Levi’s touch threaded through fields of gold. Their foreheads leaned together and their breaths mingled. 

Time slowed to a crawl, but the orchestra of synapses and neurons inside of Levi fired off beyond his control. There he was at andante, jumping and waving his baton on the podium, but the world around him was adagio and the microcosm inside him was presto. Each shared breath, each nanosecond of eye contact, left Levi’s head spinning.

Erwin beamed a dozen-streetlamp grin and that innocent joy was the last thing Levi saw before his eyelids fluttered shut. The tempi around him merged and from that union, tranquility was born. Once the beautiful darkness immersed him, he became hyperaware of Erwin’s breath on his face, his hands in his hair, his form, and that was where he found music. 

The first touch of their lips was butterfly-soft and just as light, but it summoned a tsunami inside of Levi. Erwin’s pillowy lips were smooth and dry and they radiated warmth. It was a closed-mouth kiss, chaste and sincere. Gentleness captivated Levi and left his heart so thrilled he was sure Erwin could hear it leaping and landing. 

Their bodies clasped together and the roundness of Levi’s belly arched into Erwin’s warmth. Part of him swore it was a twisted fever dream. How could something so sweet and sincere feel so true? The real world was corrupt and broken and not to be trusted. Could such a pure moment be anything other than the yearning of his subconscious?

Erwin’s lips shifted against his and he was reminded that yes, this was real. And he never wanted to stop. Erwin’s lips locked around Levi’s and he tasted of tea. His fingertips slid down Levi’s back to cling to his waist. Stubble scraped the upper rim of the kiss. Never before had Levi been so thoroughly swept off his feet. 

A slight tilt of the head and they molded together. Even though their height difference had to put a strain on Erwin’s neck, he proceeded as if everything was right with the world. Maybe Erwin bent his knees or folded at the waist. Levi didn’t dare open his eyes to check. 

In the same way the ocean pulled away from the beach at low tide, they separated. As Levi basked in the aftermath, his lips still warm and damp, peace overcame him and the world around him blurred back to life. Erwin’s affectionate stare still captivated Levi, so he returned it in full. 

“Tea tastes good on you.”

“You know, ever since I ate those truffles, I’ve been wondering how you taste.”

“And?”

“Chocolate tastes better. What kind of answer were you expecting?”

“That’s fair,” Erwin chuckled. 

“But you’re a damn good kisser and I’m willing to bet you’ll be a damn good father, too. Now, get to bed before I drag you there myself.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the official record state that it took these lovable idiots sixteen chapters to finally kiss. Man, that was fun to write.


	17. A Touch of Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some questions will be (partially) answered.
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaaack!! Sorry it’s been so long! My first semester of college was very busy, but I made some wonderful friends along the way. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! Happy holidays and happy birthday to Levi as well! 
> 
> As of now, my wifi and phone service aren’t working so I’m in a gas station parking lot posting this because I refuse to miss Levi’s birthday! The problem should be fixed by tomorrow haha. Wifi malfunctions aside, writing this chapter was so refreshing. I hope it’ll be refreshing to you all as well. I really missed this fic. It’s good to be back :)

“I made breakfast.” Erwin’s morning baritone was buttery, just like the aroma wafting from the wooden tray in his hands.

Levi burrowed into the pillow, the corners of his starfish sprawl curling into his body as he remembered the taste of Erwin’s goodnight kisses. When Erwin nudged his shoulder, his eyelids fluttered. "What time is it?”

"Five thirty." 

His stomach growled. "Fucking hell.” 

Orange juice, whipped cream, maple syrup, and fresh strawberries were enough to make the covers melt off. Erwin, dressed in a white button-down and black trousers, leaned against the side of the bed and the faint scent of shaving cream emanated from his rosy face.

“First, you insist on sleeping on the couch. Now this?”

Erwin shrugged and handed Levi a golden waffle before climbing into bed next to him. “Didn’t want to keep you awake with my snoring.”

“It doesn’t bother me, you know.” Levi’s fingers traced Erwin’s bicep. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“You deserve to be pampered.” 

“Do you shit rainbows?”

Erwin snorted. “I mean it. I want to wine and dine you properly, Levi. Spoil you rotten.” He reached for Levi’s wrist and his lips met the back of his hand with a quiet smack. 

“I can’t do the wine part.” 

“We’ll have plenty of whining once the baby arrives. And I assure you my bowel movements are not as colorful as you imagine.”

“Thank you,” Levi said through a mouthful of waffle. “For everything.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

After breakfast, Levi gave the digital alarm clock on the nightstand a wary look. Before he could say anything, Erwin’s fingertips trailed into Levi’s hair, his warm thumb caressing his cheek. Hope lit up his eyes. Erwin kissed his forehead and took the empty tray from his lap. 

Erwin's chapped lips brushed against Levi's, the little ridges and soft patches where he chewed tickling his skin. Soon Levi’s hands found Erwin’s shoulders and his legs wrapped around his waist as the movement of their lips transitioned into a hungry marcato. Levi's lips parted and his tongue caressed Erwin's bottom lip. They pulled apart, but only enough for air to kiss him instead of Erwin.

“Careful, big guy. I might make you late for your appointment if you keep that up.”

Erwin hummed. “When I get back, we’re celebrating properly.”

“Is that so?”

Erwin's breath wafted over his face and they kissed again. His arms ensnared Erwin’s neck and feverish kisses occupied them for as long as they dared. 

“I have a favor to ask.”

“Must be bad if you had to persuade me with breakfast in bed.”

Erwin retrieved a briefcase from under the bed. “I wouldn’t call it bad, exactly.”  
“What is it?”

“Confidential papers I can’t risk losing. Could you take this with you when you teach today?”

“You think someone will search the apartment while you’re gone?”

“Probably not, but I won’t take any risks.”

“I’ll keep it safe then. I promise. You better not be late."

Erwin nodded. Despite his earlier words, Levi clung to his arm as he gathered his briefcase and papers. Levi's fingertips jittered as he adjusted Erwin's tie. Just the thought of sending Erwin off made his stomach swirl. He knew the time was coming, the time for Erwin to walk out that door and negotiate for their lives. He should've said more. Instead, he sat there in silence as Erwin's touch danced across his skin. Solemn iciness crossed Erwin’s face.

“I’ll make you proud, Levi.”

“You’ve already made me proud. Whatever happens, we’ll handle it together. Good luck, Erwin.” 

He was out the door with a kiss and a wistful smile. 

* * *

It was a miracle Levi arrived in the pit on time. Levi’s introduction to stealth and espionage tactics was effective, but any perceptive student could see the resigned worry in his eyes. Dark cumulonimbus clouds gathered in the space between his neurons, their frigid precipitation coating the pavement of his mind. His thoughts hydroplaned and any attempt at gaining traction sent him twirling. 

The pit’s atmosphere was thick with salt and heat as the lesson came to a close. Sweat coated Levi’s forehead and an unquenchable thirst consumed his being. It didn’t help that his jacket blazed like a dragon in July. His fingertips massaged the muscles of his sore, damp shoulders and Eren Yeager’s gaze darted at him from across the pit, followed by the echoing whispers of a few red-faced cadets. 

Teenagers filed into the locker room. Once their chatter died, Levi climbed the staircase out of the pit and shuffled to his own locker. The door closed behind him and he ripped off his jacket. His undershirt, soaked through with sweat, clung to his form as he peeled it off. 

With the old clothes and the briefcase sealed away in his locker, he rushed to the showers in the back of the locker room. Hot water reddened his shoulders. A little chrome hook on the back of the dark blue door held the gym bag Erwin loaned him. He turned the shiny knob beneath the showerhead and the waterfall ceased. In the absence of shower noise, voices sailed from the front of the room. 

“I heard the same story from two officers. They think he already was when he came here, Mikasa.”

A pause. “How long has it been?”

“More than three months,” a third voice replied.

Clad in a fresh set of clothes, Levi passed the compact shower stalls and rushed to his locker in the last aisle in silence.

Heavy fabric brushed across the floor and Mikasa grunted. “It’s impossible. We’d know for sure by now.”

“Eren has a point,” Armin said. We might not.”

“My dad told me all the symptoms,” Eren said. “I could have sworn I smelled it on him. Plus, have you seen him in anything but big jackets and hoodies?”

“Are you sure we should be talking about this here?” 

For a moment Levi considered sneaking into a bathroom stall and flushing himself away. Still, his breaths came slowly.

“Everyone else is asking the same question. If they haven’t yet, they will soon.”

“You’re jumping to conclusions,” Mikasa said. “Dr. Yeager is the expert. Not you.”

“Still, I don’t think your dad is allowed to share that information, Eren.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait,” Eren hummed. “Levi can’t hide forever if he is.”

Levi slammed his locker shut, submerging the room in ice-cold silence. He felt like he swallowed napalm as he stomped to their voices. “You kids aren’t supposed to be gossiping about your superior officers.”

Mikasa’s eyes darted to the door. “But we weren’t --”

“Don’t lie to me. I heard you. You admitted to eavesdropping on officers.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“My personal life is not your business. What the hell do you think this is?”

“You’re the only one that cares about our problems! Can’t you see that? We don’t want anyone to take you away!”

Levi’s shoulders released their sinewy tension and a heavy breath passed his lips. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk. I’ll tell you everything.”

Mikasa’s stare sharpened. “Aren’t you going to punish us for eavesdropping?”  
“Kid, I’m the one teaching you espionage. As long as you don’t get caught, we won’t have a problem. First rule of espionage: don’t be a snitch.”

Aside from a few passersby scattered in the courtyard, they were alone. But a figure admiring the blackthorn trees in the far corner of the courtyard didn’t exactly calm him down. When he confirmed what Eren, Mikasa, and Armin suspected, the words flopped out of him like fumbled butter. Of course, their eyes lit up. The clicking of shoes on pavement stopped and the trio of teenagers swarmed Levi in a congratulatory hug. They handled him like porcelain, but it warmed his heart nonetheless.

“Don’t make me regret telling you this,” he muttered.

A beat of comfortable silence ended when shouts sounded from above. Their embrace fissured. Levi’s palms grew sweaty around the gym bag and Erwin’s briefcase. The cadets craned their necks in open-mouthed silence.

A dozen black uniforms. Full combat attire. Armed soldiers crossed the concrete overpass that towered above the courtyard. Levi’s stomach churned at the memory of those dark figures holding him back and dragging him off to the Breeding Facility. Levi stared at the military policemen, eyes frigid.

Eren tilted his head. “What’s happening?”

“Look at those jackets. They’re with the Breeding Program.”

All eyes fell to Levi, but all he could think about was Erwin. Erwin, who was in court. Erwin, who kissed him to sleep, kissed him after breakfast, and kissed him goodbye. Erwin, whose apartment was in the soldiers’ trajectory. He studied the curiosity plastered across the cadets’ faces. 

“Stay out of this. I don’t want you kids getting in trouble.”

Armin frowned. “What about you?”

“I’m going home for the day.”

Reluctantly, the teens nodded and scampered in the direction of the barracks. Once they disappeared behind black doors, Levi set off toward the overpass. Jogging would attract too much attention, so he settled for a brisk walk. His chest fluttered with curiosity, anxiety, and everything in between. It took him a while to catch up to the soldiers; they had quite a bit of ground on him. Once they were in sight again, Levi was extra cautious to stay at least thirty paces behind them. 

The squadron stopped at the elevator to the residential building. Levi ducked behind a corner and waited for their chattering to stop. Perhaps bringing the briefcase and the gym bag with him was a stupid idea, but he couldn’t afford to waste time running to the locker room and back. When the hallway went quiet again, he peeked his head out from around the corner. Three officers remained outside the elevator and Levi bit back a curse as he narrowly avoided discovery. Mind racing, he checked the stairs. A sigh of relief passed his lips when he saw no soldiers inside. The stairwell doors closed behind him with a soft click and he groaned. 

When he reached the last flight, his calves were red-hot and his face was flushed. His shoe caught on a step and Erwin's briefcase tumbled from his grasp. Folders and papers scattered onto the stairs behind him. The first paper Levi picked up was a picture of a middle-aged man with thick eyebrows, a large, angular nose, and a scruffy beard. The second was an arrest warrant. He stacked file after file in his hands. An interview transcript. Case summaries. Seven classified envelopes.

Levi's brow creased and he flipped back to the image. He wore glasses and the lines on his pale face were deep. His melancholy blue eyes whispered of familiarity. Pursing his lips, he turned the photo over. A name that made Levi pause was printed on the back. 

Kasimir Smith.

Far beneath him, the door creaked open. Combat boots clapped against tile, then the first flight of stairs. Levi scrambled to get the rest of the papers back in the briefcase. The last paper was a confirmation of death, crinkled and stained. Levi shoved it in before racing up a flight of stairs as silently as he could. The footsteps below him stopped when the door at the base of the stairs slammed.

“This area is part of an ongoing investigation. Beat it, kid.”

“I’m no more of a kid than you are. What kind of investigation is this?”  
“That’s classified. Get out.”

“No need to be so rude.”

A beep sounded. “This is Braun. We’ve--”

A flurry of shuffling and grunting set Levi’s nerves on fire. Plastic clattered to the floor and two new pairs of footsteps entered the fray. Seconds later, he peered down the stairwell at three tiny figures in cadet uniforms standing around a limp figure in black.

“Damn it, Eren. I told you we should’ve sent Mikasa first.”

The palm of Levi’s hand hit his forehead and slid down his face.

Mikasa sighed. “Just finish that message so nobody gets suspicious.”

Another beep. “Nevermind. All good here.”

“Eren, you’re a dumbass.”

“Shut up, Armin.”

The rustling of fabric reverberated through the stairwell before three pairs of feet stumbled up the stairs, every breath huffing. Levi trudged to the glass panel next to the door. In the hallway, a group of military policemen picked Erwin’s lock. He pursed his lips and watched as they filed into his apartment, one at a time. There were too many to stop.

Levi snapped a picture and texted it to Erwin.  _ Don’t come home when you’re done. Meet me on the west side of the courtyard. _

For good measure, Levi took two more pictures. Once the trio of cadets reached the flight below him, he crossed his arms. Closing his eyes did very little to contain the can of ‘I’m disappointed  _ and _ mad’ he was about to open on those teenagers.

“What floor was it?”  
“I don’t know, Mikasa. The plan was to follow the soldiers.”

“Levi’s gonna kill us if we fuck up,” Eren groaned.

“You’re damn right I am,” Levi hissed. “What the hell is going on?”

His gaze fell to the unconscious alpha in their arms. The soldier’s uniform had three counterfeit badges and the cuts on his face oozed red. Levi’s eyes narrowed at those familiar features. 

“We saw you run off in this direction! I swear, we were just trying to make sure you were safe,” Armin yelped. 

“We’ll do anything to make it up to you, just please don’t stop teaching us!”

After ripping the badges from the soldier’s uniform and searching his pockets, Levi glared at the teenagers. “There are soldiers on the other side of this door and you brats are louder than an old man on shrooms!”

A muffled snicker sounded from Mikasa. 

“What were you thinking? This is exactly what I told you  _ not _ to do!”

“You’re not the only one who didn’t do what they said,” she protested. “And I didn’t know you had experience with old men and psychedelics.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s not important. Look, I told you--”

Shouts echoed from the hall. Levi shared a beat of silence with the three teenagers as his pulse quickened. _ Some teachable moment. _

“Forget it.” He gestured to the soldier. "Drop him and run.”

“What about your bags?”

Levi secured the gym bag on his back. “I got it.”

One hand gripped the rail as he swung his legs over. He lept from one side of the rail down to the other. With each landing, his shoes clapped the metal. The slight shift in his center of gravity wasn’t enough to make him clumsy, but his breathing was heavy. With his briefcase in hand, he motioned for the cadets to follow him. Mikasa went next, catching up within a few seconds. Armin and Eren did the same and pride warmed Levi’s chest.

They had three flights to go when the noise from above grew louder. Levi helped the cadets over the railing just before a shout echoed. Body pressed to the wall, he slid his phone face-up toward the open center of the stairwell. On his screen, tiny faces peered down. Cursing under his breath, Levi retrieved his phone and rushed to the fire alarm. The glass hood popped up and he yanked on the lever. As the alarm screamed to life, a banshee in his ears, they descended the last flights of stairs.

With a grunt, Levi chucked his pocket knife at the security camera. It landed in the center before clattering to the floor with a rain of sparks. They left the stairwell, ducking into the bustling hallway. A crowd engulfed them.

“That was crazy,” Eren said with a disbelieving grin. “How did you know to do all that?”

Levi ruffled Eren’s hair with one hand and Mikasa’s with the other. “Gotta keep my kiddos safe.” He patted Armin on the back. “Good luck keeping these two in line.”

“Thank you, Levi.”

“You worked well under pressure, but don’t let this happen again. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And don’t you dare think you’re in the clear. When I come back from that Gala, you three are going to get it!”

The trio nodded, but the relief in their eyes made it hard for Levi to hold back a smile. After they evacuated to the front lawn, Levi reunited Eren, Mikasa, and Armin with the rest of the cadets before he disappeared into the parking garage. With Erwin’s bag and briefcase tucked into the saddlebags on his bike, he cast a look back at the crowd in front of the precinct. 

He texted Erwin again.  _ Change of plans. I have some errands but you can come to my place whenever you’re done. Farlan is off today. He’ll let you in. _

* * *

“What do you know about counterfeit police badges, old man?”

“Hopefully enough,” Kenny replied. “Afternoon, shrimp.”

Levi stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he entered Kenny’s office and returned the greeting. Kenny’s eyes on him were stifling, even if he knew that wasn’t his intent. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his scent, he sunk into the chair across from his uncle. 

“Heard anything from Dimo Reeves?”

“Nah. Fucker fell off the map about a month ago. Why?”

“He disappeared when we were about to bust him.” Levi set Reiner’s fake badges on the table. “I thought he was laying low, but one of his workers posed as a soldier in a squadron searching my colleague’s apartment. He endangered three of my cadets in the process.”

“Sounds serious. Are the little rascals okay?”

Levi nodded.

“You sure? You smell stressed.”

“I’ll be okay. I’m just sick of scratching the surface of this case. I want answers.”

“Reeves always was a tough one to crack.” Kenny squinted at the largest badge.

When he stood and tore through his filing cabinet for a toolbox, Levi shed his jacket and folded it in his lap. “You don’t say.”

“He’s gotten worse since I retired. I know he used to do forgeries and fake IDs before he got into the political scene.” He plopped back into his office chair and slammed his metal toolbox on the desk. “Here we go.”

The lid flipped open and he grabbed a screwdriver with a flat head. Kenny jammed the screwdriver into the seam of the badge with a huff.

Levi scrambled out of his chair, jacket flopping onto the floor as he leaned over Kenny’s desk. “What are you doing? I need that evidence!”

“You have two others. Besides, I was just lookin’ for--” 

Kenny looked at him with a bewildered face. His gaze fell and his brow furrowed. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, eyes wide. Levi’s skin crawled and he tried not to flinch as he waited for the judgment to land.

“Shit, Levi.”

“What?”

“You kept it.”

Levi’s hand drifted to his stomach. “Straight to the elephant in the room. I should’ve known.”

“I wouldn’t call you an elephant yet.”

“And I wouldn’t call you a dead bastard yet.”

“Watch your fuckin’ mouth. Do you want a little troublemaker?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “If this baby is anything like you, I’m screwed.”

“How far along are you, anyway?”

“Sixteen weeks.”

“You look healthy. You’re gettin’ the glow everyone talks about.”

“Trying to get on my good side now, eh?”

“I prefer to stay on the good side of pregnant folks. Kenny smiled and his eyes crinkled at the corners. “I’m real happy for you, Levi. You’ll be a wonderful parent. Better than I ever was.”

Before Levi could reply, one of Kenny’s workers knocked. “Farlan dropped off an alpha male at the door. Says he’s here for Levi.”

Kenny shot Levi a puzzled look. “Your choice, runt. Reeves put trackers in his badges, so I can try to get location data if you want to talk in private.”

“Thanks, Kenny. Let him in.”

* * *

Erwin’s grin was brighter than a thousand streetlights and he held a bouquet of flowers behind his back. Seeing him again made Levi’s heart flutter. He buried his face in Erwin’s chest and took in his mellow scent. Immediately, tension melted from his shoulders.

“I have a letter for you, darling.” Erwin reached into his pocket and unfolded a slip of paper with an official seal. 

The paper was coarse in Levi’s jittering, disbelieving hands.

_ Mr. Levi Ackerman, _

_ On behalf of the Trost Breeding Facility and the people of this nation, I would like to thank you for your service in the Breeding Program and personally congratulate you on your pregnancy.  _

_ In light of recent events, I would also like to apologize. Detective Erwin Smith, your breeding partner and colleague, informed me of the unfortunate misinterpretation of records that occurred during your stay. As compensation, you will not be required to serve at the Breeding Facility during this or any subsequent pregnancy, but we will offer you care free of charge, should you choose to accept it. _

_ Detective Smith assured me this agreement would suffice, but please don’t hesitate to contact me should any issues or dissatisfaction arise. We can discuss this matter in person at your convenience, should you elect to do so. _

_ Best regards, _

_ Dr. Grisha Yeager _

_ Director of Breeding Operations _

The letter stared at him, words branding themselves into his skin with red-hot intensity. “I really hope you gave that doctor shit for his unfortunate title.”

“That would’ve ruined negotiations.”

“One vodka tonic for the Director of Breeding Operations.”

“Hilarious.” Erwin gave him a knowing look. “You know, Mike told me the fire alarm went off today. I don’t suppose you had anything to do with it.”

Levi smirked. “Most certainly not. And don’t worry, I kept your papers safe.”

“Thank you, Levi.”Erwin handed him the bouquet of flowers.

“Erwin, these are beautiful! How did you decide which flowers to use?”

“I had a dream. You were in it, actually.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or concerned.”

“A little bit of both would probably be healthy.” Erwin’s arm cradled Levi’s shoulders. “Lilacs symbolize love. Honeysuckle means devoted affection and happiness. Freesias are for trust.” 

“Damn you and your way with words.”

Erwin devoured him in a spine melting kiss, sending a thrill down the front of his chest. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as Erwin thumbed the spot behind his ear. Once Erwin’s tongue was out to play, he hummed into their open-mouthed kiss and nudged back. Seconds later, his tongue made skillful circles around Erwin’s. The grunt he got in reply sent a burst of warmth through him. 

Levi’s lips chilled at the lack of contact from Erwin and he bit back a whine as they separated. When he opened his eyes, Erwin’s hungry, lidded stare brought goosebumps to his skin. Erwin’s kisses made him tipsy and for a person who couldn’t drink, that set Levi’s veins on fire. 

Erwin’s expression drooped. “They took the sonogram you gave me. I’m sorry.”

“We’ll get you another at the next appointment. I promise.”

Unable to help himself, Levi dove back into another kiss. Their lips smacked together and the little breaths caught between them swelled with soft hums and gasps. 

“Yo, Levi!”

Their lips, thoroughly rosy and wet from kissing, pulled apart a second time. Kenny stood at the base of the stairs by the entryway, mouth tilted and one eyebrow raised.

“Uncle Kenny, this is Erwin Smith. He’s the baby’s father.”

They exchanged pleasantries and shook hands. “Smith, eh? It’s been a while since I heard that name.”

“Kenny Ackerman? The mafia boss?”

“Ex-mafia boss, but you get the idea.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ackerman.”

“You’re havin’ a baby with my nephew. Call me Kenny.” He clapped Erwin on the back. “Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you.”

After a brief explanation of Levi’s recent findings, Kenny led Erwin and Levi to his office. “I left the other two fake badges alone so you could verify. The first one had a tracker. GPS showed pings in Mitras, Trost, and Stohess. The most recent one was Trost but the one before that was damn close to the royal palace.”

Levi’s mouth formed a hard line. “The palace?”

Erwin’s eyes flashed with intrigue. “I suppose the Victory Day gala will be much more interesting than we anticipated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently working on the next chapter (offline, of course), but it will be a pretty intricate one, so I’m not sure when it will be posted.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and predictions below!! I love hearing your thoughts!!!


End file.
